Beagle Without A Mask
by LaurenShort-DisneyFan
Summary: Things are rocky in the Beagle Family, as Ma has become deathly ill. Knowing they need a female influence in their lives, she calls upon the only one who can watch out for the boys. Unfortunately, Bonnie Beagle has a problem with her brothers' way of life
1. There is another

Note: I own nothing associated with Disney…which I feel is such a crime, since Disney belongs to the kid in all of us. :)

Beagle Without a Mask

Chapter 1

There is another…

* * *

A silence filled the air in the small rundown shack, the only sound being the light rainfall outside as the drops land on the windows. The pine trees in the forest surrounding the house sway back and fourth with the howling wind. A fire burns in the old stone fireplace, keeping the inhabitants warm.

But even with a warm fire burning brightly throughout the night, it does nothing for the numbness each of them feel, as all seven Beagle brothers continue to look down at their mother's bed in silence, each of them holding their hats glumly. A few of them are fighting back tears, hoping the others don't notice, the site of her being so ill, and bedridden, is almost too much to bare.

Only one of them has the courage to be at her side, attempting to be strong for the rest of them. Although none of them would admit to it. He holds her frail hand in his tightly. Speaking softly, hoping she can still hear him;

"Ma?" Bigtime's voice comes out small, unlike his usual demeanor. "Ma…it's us…we, we came as s-soon as we heard."

He can feel his throat closing in on itself at her silent response.

He grasps her hand tighter. "Please…say something."

Slowly, Ma Beagle opens her eyes, looking around the room, receiving slightly brightened reactions from her sons. Her head then turns to face Bigtime, a grim smile crosses her lips. He returns the expression, his eyes begin to sting as they hold back tears, determined not to let them fall. He was the leader, and leaders didn't cry…at least, not him, anyway.

She opens her mouth to speak, but the voice that they we're expecting to hear didn't come. Instead, a shaky high tone came, struggling to find the right words, choosing them carefully. "Hello, boys…it's so nice to, see you all here…together."

Bigtime can feel his bottom lip begin to quiver, but fights to keep it under control. He has to be strong…Just like Ma always taught him, he has to be strong… "We all came as soon as we got you're message." He swallows, the lump in his throat almost prevents him to continue. "How ya feelin', Ma?"

She sighs, then taking in a deep struggling breath. One of them, Burger, can't stand it anymore as he steps outside of the room, hidden from the other's sight as he begins to quietly sob. His mother notices this, but doesn't mention it.

She still looks on at the son next to her with glazed eyes, smiling at his usual take-charge attitude, attempting to return the embrace on his hand. She shakes her head. "Boys…I'm afraid I'm not doin' so well."

Bankjob, the eldest, kneels down at the side of the bed opposite of Bigtime, but doesn't take her hand, only holding onto his green cap vastly. "What do ya mean, Ma? What is it?"

She looks on at Bigtime a moment longer, taking in his appearance, amazed at how much he reminded her of their father. Out of all her seven sons, he was the only one she could ever see his face looking back at her…

She finally breaks away from Bigtime's solemn gaze. "Well, I don't really know how to tell you all this…" She pauses, taking in another deep breath, feeling her son's grip tighten even more, probably already knowing what she's about to say. "But, I'm afraid you're poor, old mother doesn't have much time left…"

She looks all of them over, still smiling weakly, already come to terms with her fate. "Not long from now, maybe a week or two…I'm going to die."

The silence between all of them is finally broken by a number of things; At least three different hats are dropped onto the floor out of shock. There's a stunned gasp from two of them, followed by "Oh, no" and "What?" coming from either Baggy or Bebop, while Bouncer Beagle can only lean up against the wall, staring down at the old wooden floor boards under his feet. The loudest it Burger, who finally lets out a grieving howl just outside of the room. The youngest of the group, Babyface, goes out to join him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he cries in silence.

Bankjob shakes his head vigorously. "No, don't, don't be ridiculous, Ma!" he says desperately. He gets closer to her. "You'll be fine. You just, need to rest…that's all-"

"No, Bankjob. I'm afraid that's not gonna do the trick this time." She pauses, nodding. "I am awfully tired, Boys…but soon I'm gonna have to rest…it won't be just to rest my eyes, neither."

She sees all of their different reactions to the news, somewhat surprised at how they're all taking it. When she speaks again, it's only directed at six of them, as she knew one of them had already known this was coming. The comforting hold he has on her hand says it all…

"Now you've all known I've been sick off and on like this for a while. And I'm not as young as I used to be." She stops to take a breath. "But it'll be alright, once I'm gone you'll-"

"Ma don't say things like that!" Bebop says pleadingly.

"Yeah," adds Baggy. "You've still got a lot of years left in ya."

"You can't leave us now, Ma…" says Bouncer feebly, joining the other two, the tears formed in his eyes beginning to fall. "We need you."

"Yeah…plus, you've always been the one to get us all out of trouble. What're we gonna do if you leave us?" Bankjob takes her free hand as he says this, unknowingly receiving a glare from Bigtime as he does. "Who else is gonna bake a cake with a shovel in it, or grenade brownies-"

"I'm sure we'll manage, Bankjob," Bigtime finally speaks through gritted teeth, not liking his brother's grievance.

Bankjob looks away from her, returning the shorter Beagle's glare. "All I'm sayin' is, is that we've relied on her for a lot. If it wasn't for Ma, we'd all probably end up being shipped off the Aquatraz for life!"

"How 'bout we not make this about us for once…'Kay Bro?" Bigtime doesn't look away from his oldest brother, never showing signs of being intimidated just because of his size, though secretly he'd always been a little afraid of the larger thug. But he'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. So far he's been able to stand up to him unchallenged…only because their mother had always been there to stand between them.

Now that he thought about it, they really did rely on her too much for basically everything. Bigtime would never admit to this, either, not wanting to put his own personal problems before Ma Beagle's.

Bankjob, never liking it when someone of Bigtime's stature stood up to him, puffs out his chest somewhat threateningly as he clenches a fist, causing the knuckles to crack. "I'd watch that tone of yours, Big, if I were you…It might get ya into trouble with the wrong people-"

Bigtime forces a laugh, hoping it doesn't give away his angst towards him. "Yeah, if you were me, you'd actually be smart enough to figure out your own prison breaks, instead of having to depend on your Mommy to do it for ya-"

"You're askin' for it, Runt!" He shakes a large fist at him.

Bigtime goes to stand, ready for a fight, but is held down by his mother's hand. He looks down into her eyes, seeing her pleading look, deciding against his actions as she slowly shakes her head back and fourth. Immediately, he sits back down, ignoring the fuming Bankjob ready to sock him in the jaw.

"Sorry, Ma." He lowers his voice, a little ashamed at his behavior while she's in this state. "It won't happen again…We promise." At this last part, he looks coldly up at Bankjob.

Ma Beagle closes her eyes, sighing. Unfortunately for him, she knew them all too well. She knew this couldn't be easy for any of them, especially Bigtime. The one who's always done whatever he could to take charge, attempting to come up with new schemes and prison break strategies when she wasn't around to do it. She was confident he'd be the one to take over as head of the family. But she was afraid it wouldn't be enough.

True, he could be a leader with no trouble at all, there was no doubt about it. He was smart, always fighting with his brothers by using brains instead of brawn, somehow avoiding a vicious beating from someone like Bankjob, who wouldn't be too partial to taking orders from a "runt" like Bigtime.

She was well aware of how much her boys depended on her. Basically she was the glue that held them all together as a family, separated them when things began to get too heated, and, most importantly, she added that feminine, motherly touch that each of the thugs all desperately needed…whether they know it or not.

Even wanted criminals need someone to care about them, to have their back when things get tough for them…maybe even a shoulder to cry on. Just because they were felons, it didn't necessarily make them heartless.

She couldn't stand the thought of them losing the only female influence in their lives that actually understood them. As strange as it all sounds, they'd need a mother-like figure, without actually realizing they had one…

"Ma?" She feels her hand being gently shaken. She opens her eyes again, seeing an even more concerned Bigtime looking down at her, noticing the glazed look in his eyes.

"You look a little pale…should we go, and let ya get some sleep?"

She nods once, giving him another weak smile. "Whatever you think is best, Sweetheart." He begins to get up from his chair, releasing her hand. She stops him by grasping at the hem of his shirt. He looks down at her sadly. "Not you, Dear…I need to speak to you for a moment…alone." She glances at everyone in the room, this being their cue to leave, receiving all understanding nods of response, but a rather hurt look from her eldest boy.

Reluctantly, they all begin to pile out of the room, Bankjob being hesitant to leave her and Bigtime even half a second alone together. But after a quick glance back over his burly shoulder, he follows his younger brothers, shutting the door behind him, leaving the one son once again holding onto his mother's hand.

Bigtime shakes his head after Bankjob, wishing he wasn't so thickheaded sometimes-

"You shouldn't let him get to you, Son…he just doesn't know any better."

He brings his attention away from the door, seeing her once again look upon him with admiration. For some reason he found it to be a little unnerving.

He sighs deeply, casting his gaze downward. "I know, I know…It's just, he gets on my nerves is all…always thinking about himself."

Bigtime feels something warm on the side of his face. He looks over to see her sitting up more, reaching a motherly hand up to rest gently on his cheek. He suddenly begins to feel a wave of sadness hit him, finding it even more difficult to hold back tears as she continues to smile at him. He doesn't know how much longer he can look on at her without breaking down…

Although he fights against his tears, she doesn't, welcoming them as they well up in her eyes. She studies every inch of his features, a mother doting over her child.

"My Little Big," she says quietly, stroking his cheek. "You've grown up so much…"

Bigtime grimaces, but welcomes the affection. "Ma, please don't call me that…I don't like it."

"I know you hate that nickname, but it makes me happy to say it…reminds me when you were just a boy." She shakes her head, her smile slightly faded. "You were all so innocent then-"

"Ma, seriously." He brings his hand up to rest on hers, now very worried. "You're startin' to sound delirious. You should really get some rest."

"I will, Sweetheart. I will. But first…" She lowers her hand, now grasping his stronger one. She takes a deep breath, once again deciding to choose her words carefully for what she's about to tell him.

"What is it, Ma?" he asks, eyebrow raised. "What's so important that the others couldn't hear? Why just me?"

She looks down for a moment before once again seeing into his eyes. "Bigtime…when I'm gone…I want you take care of your brothers, even Bankjob."

Bigtime only stares at her in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this. He's about to protest, but she's already speaking again.

"But you can't do it alone. You'll need outside help." She pauses, catching her breath. "Listen to me very carefully, Son…"

Bigtime is wide-eyed as he leans closer to her, now more curious than worried. Her eyes are still glazed over, but her tone is now serious. He can't recall her ever looking so sincere, yet grave at the same time.

"You need to find someone who's understanding towards what it is we do for a living…someone who'll be there to help you out of those tight spots, when the rest of you aren't able to help one another. You need to find a way to keep the peace between all of you, so you don't end up at each other's throats."

He had to smile at this. She was right about one thing; members of the Beagle family we're known for their tendencies to start random fights and brawls, mostly with each other. But when the occasion called for it, they always had the back of the one who needed it most, despite any of their differences.

"You need to remember who you all are…a family. I'm not going to be around to remind you all of that. But you will be."

Bigtime expresses a frown. "Ah, Ma, you know I hate that gushy, lovey-dovey stuff when it comes to family-"

She nods. "Which is exactly why you need someone who'll do just that; keep you all together when things get too tough for ya…give you a pat on the back, or maybe even a hug once in a while…"

She lifts his head up a little more so he faces her. "You boys may not realize it, but you need a woman's touch every now and then."

He raises an eyebrow. "But Ma…there's nobody who can do all that. Just you."

"There is someone aside from me, Bigtime. You should know that."

Bigtime watches as she suddenly reaches back behind her pillow, pulling back a small, faded picture in her hand. She admires it for a moment with a somewhat regretful look, then handing it over to him.

Upon seeing who the picture is of, he immediately looks up at her with wide eyes again. "Her? But, but Ma…She barely speaks to any of us. A few of us she won't even talk to at all…except for Christmas this last year…She hates us!"

"Oh, she doesn't hate you boys! She loves you all as much as I do…she just doesn't agree with your line of work, is all."

He gazes at the small faded picture again, studying every inch of it…remembering what it was like having a little girl running around the house so many years ago, always laughing and wanting to play games with him-

"She'll be twenty-four next week." She says simply, as if reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know." He sets the picture down onto the bed, looking over at his mother again. "But there's no way she'd wanna have anything to do with us…not anymore-"

"If she had to, she would." Ma Beagle grins. "There's a lot you boys don't know about our Little Bonnie…she's always been stronger than she looks.

"You need her help, Bigtime. Just tell her that." Her hand is on his cheek again as she speaks softly, something else he's not used to. "I know your brothers are strong enough to take care of themselves…and you're smart enough to show them all how; you've all got muscle and brains pretty much in the bag…"

She begins to flatten the hair on top of his head, attempting to make it look presentable. "All you really need now, is your sister to be the heart."

* * *

Well, what do ya think so far? I need the feedback so I can keep writing. Ch. 2 is in the works, so stay tuned! 


	2. Some alone time for Bigtime

Note: I own nothing associated with Disney or Ducktales…though that would be pretty sweet. :)

**Beagle Without A Mask**

Chapter 2

Some alone time for Bigtime…

* * *

"So…what was that all about?"

Bankjob had stood up from the old tattered couch as soon as Bigtime entered the small living room, leaving their mother alone to rest. He looks down at the floor with his hands shoved in his pockets, his expression grave as he trudges past each of his brothers, all of them looking down at him expectantly. But he's silent as he begins to walk past Bankjob.

"Well?" Bankjob holds out his arm, blocking his path, as he was headed toward the door leading outside. "How about shedding some light on what happened just now?" He asks, a hint of envy in his gruff voice.

"I don't know what yer talkin about," Bigtime mutters, still looking down but stealing a quick glance up at him, glaring. "She just wanted to talk to me…nothing important." He goes to shove his arm away. "I'm going for a walk-"

"I don't buy it!" Bankjob narrows his eyes as he reaches out to grab a hold of his shirt, pulling him up off of the floor, placing him at eye level. "And you're not getting off that easy! Ma told you something didn't she? Something important! Now what was it?"

Normally, in this situation, Bigtime would attempt to put up a fight, thrash about or try for a kick in the chest for whoever was holding onto him. But now, all he can do is hang there, his solemn expression unchanged as he glares on at his brother, his voice just as quiet as before while he speaks calmly.

"I told you…she just wanted to talk, about what our next move will be…she said it'd be a good idea to lie low for a while. Not to do anything to get the cop's attention." He didn't know why he was lying to them, but something in his gut told him they weren't ready to hear that he was going to be in charge anytime soon…the thug holding onto him proved that much. "And I agreed with her-"

"Yeah, right. Nice try, Runt." He raises a clenched fist, bearing his teeth. "Now, you're gonna tell me what it was that was so damn important that only YOU were aloud to hear, and not me!" He then grins maliciously, grabbing hold of his neck and applying slight pressure, enjoying the sound of his sudden gasp for air. "Or are you gonna make this more fun, and let me beat it outta ya?!"

Bankjob suddenly feels stress on his raised arm. He looks over to see Bouncer Beagle holding him back. Bouncer shakes his head, also glaring. "Just leave him be, Bank. Now's not a good time for this…not with Ma being the way she is…"

Bankjob looks back and fourth from Bouncer, then over at Bigtime, who hasn't moved at all in the iron grip placed on him, only looking on at him with a blank, cold stare, doing his best not to struggle too much from his slight lack of oxygen.

Bankjob finally shakes his head. "But it ain't right!" He tightens his grip on the shortest Beagle, getting right up into his face, causing Bigtime to grimace at his rank breath. "I know Ma…and she told you something about us, about the family-!"

"Even if it was something important, _Bankjob_," Bigtime responds, raising his voice despite the hold on him, forgetting all about keeping his cool as he gets right back into the other convict's face. He can feel himself loosing his temper. "There's no way I'd tell you anyway!" He tries with all the strength he can muster to force a smirk. "And ya know why?"

"And why, Little Brother," Bankjob hisses through clenched teeth, deciding to shove him up against the closest wall, hoping to hear him cry out in pain, wanting more than anything to teach him a lesson for being such a smart-aleck. "Is that?"

It's Bigtime's turn to clench his teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's in major pain, even if he was. He continues to look on at him angrily, his blood beginning to boil, as he does his best to continue smirking. "Because, I know how much it drives you crazy to not know a secret! Especially when it's one me and Ma have about you-"

Bigtime is stopped short as the hold on his neck tightens even more, as if Bankjob were actually trying to squeeze the life out of him. He gasps for air while attempting to hold onto the muscular arm in front of him, as if trying to push him away, but to no avail. He's light-headed from lack of air, dangerously close to the point of unconsciousness…

"That's enough Bankjob!" cries Bouncer, panicked at the sight before him, just like the others, who have no idea how to react to this. "Let 'em go!"

Their pleas fall on deaf ears as his grin widens. This was the only good thing about their mother falling ill; there was no one to stop him from finally giving Bigtime exactly what he needs to bring that self-esteem of his down where it belongs. Bankjob hated nothing more than having to listen to everyone's praise for Bigtime, always referring to him as the boss when he should be the one getting that sort of recognition. He was enjoying this…watching his competition squirm in front of him…struggling for life-

A fist suddenly comes in contact with his large jaw, throwing him off balance and knocking him down. He lets go of Bigtime, who slides down the wall onto the wooden floor, taking deep breaths of air. Bankjob looks up in a daze, seeing a fuming Bouncer standing over him.

"I said," Bouncer states shakily, not unclenching his fist just yet. "That's enough."

Bankjob rubs his soar jaw as he stands back up, glaring around the room at the shocked faces looking on at him. He moves in front of his attacker, towering over him, Bouncer doing his best to appear not to be intimidated. The punch obviously wasn't really meant to take him out, just to throw him off guard; get his attention. Obviously it worked, as Bankjob's interest is now on him rather than Bigtime, silent as he glares daggers at him for a moment. Eventually, Bankjob just cracks his neck, turning away from him.

His gaze finally falls on Bigtime, still struggling to breath as he keeps his eyes shut tight. The large goon only omits a "humph" sound as he looks down at him, then adding, "not like he didn't have it coming…little smart ass." He raises his voice as he speaks at him directly. "Trust me, Runt, if I hadn't of tried it first, someone else in this room would've."

He grins once again as he heads towards the kitchen, stepping over him as he does, laughing cruelly. "But I sure am glad it was me. Even if it was too easy…"

Bigtime can only rub at the pain in his throat while taking sharp breaths, too angry to even open his eyes, not wanting to face the others around him…

"Hey, Bigtime?" He hears Burger's small voice from somewhere in the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bouncer kneels down beside him, pulling gently on his arm as if trying to coax him back on his feet. "You okay, Boss-"

"Don't call me that!" He shoves the gesture away grudgingly. "I'm fine! And I don't need your help, or your pity! Not from any or you!"

He stands, heading towards the door, grabbing a jacket in the process.

"W-where ya going?" Babyface asked quietly, not sure if he'd even heard him.

After opening the door, Bigtime pauses, stealing a backward glance. "I'm just, gonna…I don't know, go for a walk or something," he manages, still shaken from the argument with Bankjob.

"Well, when ya coming back?" asked Baggy Beagle.

They didn't get the answer, though, as he'd already walked through the open doorway, slamming it fiercely behind him.

He's seething with anger, still breathing deeply as he trudges over the creaky porch floor boards, shoving the jacket over himself, not bothering to button it. He doesn't notice the chill of late October surrounding him as he steps onto the hard ground, crunching the dry, autumn leaves under his feet as he does.

He needed to get out of there, as far from any of them as he could possibly get; away from Bankjob, away from Bouncer and Burger…away from his mother. All of them. He was sick of it all. But mostly he just needed some time alone. That wasn't going to happen the longer he stayed there in that rundown, cold, miserable shack.

Bigtime made his way around the corner of the house, purposely passing by Ma Beagle's bedroom window, stopping for only a moment to get a glimpse of her shape lying in the bed, the sight of her eventually making his eyes swell with tears. He looks on at her for barely a second before continuing his trek into the woods, wiping his eyes angrily, refusing to show signs of weakness, even if no one could see him…

His pace is quick as he reminisces on the day's events, for the first time wishing he was back in a prison cell. He'd never been in one on his own before, always having to share one with at least two of his brothers. He never understood how the Judicial system could be stupid enough to keep putting them all together. It'd be easier to keep them all off the streets if they'd just separate them! It occurred to him how much nicer it would be just to be on his own for once…not having to worry about dragging two or even three dimwitted family members along with him, trying to sneak them out of jail along with himself, only to end up right back where they started; law-breaking failures, thrown back into practically the same damned cell every time!

He often wondered what it'd be like to be on his own in prison, not trying to break out, but to stay there, actually attempting to serve his sentence. And if he did, what then? Maybe get an early parole for good behavior? Probably not. But once he was out…if he got out at all…what would he do with his life? He couldn't really see himself as being a law abiding citizen, not having to constantly duck into hiding every time a police car drove by, or spend every waking second trying to think up new uses for dynamite in order to crack open a certain Billionaire duck's money bin.

He'd tried to imagine what his life would have been like if he hadn't have gotten mixed up in crime. What kind of job would he have? Did he need to go to college for it? And if so, what would he study for? Would he have a family of his own by now-

He sighs deeply at this thought. He'd never told anyone, not even his own mother, how much he'd wanted to have children of his own one day…or, at times, how he wished there was someone who he could actually talk to about, well, anything really! Aside from banks and prisons and being rich by taking someone else's hard earned savings. Another person he could share his life with…a type of soul mate, or something.

A special someone he could discuss movies and books with, laugh at something funny that's happened to someone they know, or even something that's happened between them just recently. He wanted to be able to hold hands with some special girl in his life…to look into her eyes, and see his future son or daughter in them…to look back on at him with love and adoration, knowing he'd be there to always protect her and to be strong for her, but also comforting when she needed it most. To make her laugh when she needed cheering up, tell her how much she meant to him by bringing her flowers for no reason, or to argue with about what to name their first born…

His eyes are watery once more at the thought of this being impossible for him now. No woman could ever see him as more than what he was; a thug, a wanted criminal…Just another Beagle Boy.

He stops walking suddenly, breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion but from fury, and rage, suddenly hating his family and everyone in it…even his own parents, as it was their fault he was like this in the first place. He didn't know who he despised more right now; Bankjob, for being such a bully throughout their childhoods, always talking down to him, treating him like he was worthless just because of his size…never having the chance to actually truly hurt him due to the fact that everyone else always interfered before he could do more than just threaten.

Or his mother…who really only thought about what was best for the family as a whole, not for each of them as individuals. Not once did she ever actually talk with any of her children about having future plans; If it involved more crime, or going straight and starting a new life as a completely different person. You'd think the thought of grandchildren might cross her mind, having so many sons and all…not to mention a daughter.

Bonnie Beagle…the only member of the family who got out before it was too late. She managed to have a life of her own; She probably had lots of friends who had her back and cared about her, a job she enjoyed doing while paying her way through her last semester of school, and for rent once a month in an apartment in uptown Duckburg she'd managed to obtain. She might even have a boyfriend, who knew nothing about her brothers' reputations, or her younger years as a destined future criminal-

The sudden thought of the past coming back to haunt his innocent little sister, ruining whatever life she's managed to create for herself, is all it takes to finally drive him over the edge.

He turns quickly towards whatever solid object is closest to him; an oak tree. His fist comes in contact with the large trunk, sending a sharp pain up his arm, but he ignores it as he raises the opposite hand. He does this a number of times with each set of knuckles, causing even more pain to himself, crying out angrily with each hit to the old oak.

He leans his back up against the tree as he holds his throbbing hands over his face, slumping onto the foliage covered ground. He begins to shake uncontrollably as he rocks back and fourth in a fetal position, unable to hold the tears back any longer, beginning to cry to himself in the middle of the forest.

The wails of pain he omits carry throughout his surroundings, louder than any cries that even his overly sensitive brother Burger had ever done.

But no one would ever know…as he'd waited until he was out of hearing distance of the others. It'd taken all of his willpower to accomplish this, robbing him of whatever strength he had left just so he could retain his brutish appearance in front them.

If he lost that…he'd have nothing.

Bigtime had considered heading straight for Duckburg, in search of Bonnie, feeling she deserved to know about Ma. He wasn't really sure how she felt about any of them, making her reaction to his sudden late night visit from him a mystery.

He was sure she'd turn him away, though…despite them being family. She had to hate them, all of them…and with good reason. She had every right to, but he'd never hold that against her. Because, honestly…he couldn't really blame her.

With numb hands, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out an old faded photograph, the same one his mother had shown him. He sobs quietly now, studying the image, trying to calm himself;

'Little Bon Bon', as they used to call her when she was a child, is expressing a big smile. Her short brown curly hair is held up by two pink bows on either side of her head, keeping it out of her eyes. She wears a dress of similar color, which also adorns bows here and there. Her big blue eyes are seen clear as day. Unlike her older brothers, she doesn't have to wear the signature 'burglar mask', or placard of numbers on her chest all Beagles are known for. She was too young to understand the concept of breaking the law.

Her eyes aren't looking up at him through the picture, as if returning his gaze. Instead, their focused on the individual holding her up on his burly shoulders, smiling down at him as he gives her a piggy-back ride. Her older brother below her, is a much younger Bigtime, looking on at whoever's taking the picture, his eyes behind the trade mark Beagle mask, raising an eyebrow coolly. He gives a smirk as he holds onto his baby sister, not about to let her fall…

He can't look at the picture any longer. The happy memories too much to bare at the moment. He rests his forehead on his knees, still sobbing to himself, but not as loud as before. How was he going to tell her about everything Ma had said to him? There was no way she'd want to have anything to do with any of them, not like that, no matter what his mother said.

And if that we're the case, then he really would have to try and do this all on his own…whether he actually wanted to or not.

He now felt truly alone, which was his intention for leaving to begin with…but that didn't make him feel any better, not like he'd hoped it would.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 2! Pretty sad, I know. But don't worry, there's some humor coming up eventually in this story! I mean, come on, this is the Beagle Boys we're talkin' about here! So stay tuned… 


	3. Walking the Streets of Duckburg

Note: Unfortunately, I own nothing associated with Disney's Ducktales…cuz if I did, that would be totally kickass:)

Beagle Without a Mask

Chapter 3

Walking the Streets of Duckburg…

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jennifer whined over at her roommate, struggling with two heavy paper bags full of groceries. "You trust me, right?"

Bonnie, also having trouble with her own load, gives an exasperated sigh. "Yes…but it's not that I don't trust you, okay? It's just kinda personal, is all." She keeps looking forward, studying the ground in front of her, hoping she doesn't lose her footing. "Just because I don't want to introduce you to any of my family, doesn't mean I don't trust you." She pauses, looking over at her briefly. "I just don't think I'm ready for you to meet them." She then adds under her breath, "neither are they."

"But you've met my family, and they loved you!" she pouts, not giving up.

"And I feel the same about them, believe me…but, mine's sorta what you'd call, uh, socially challenged ." She says this last word a bit hesitantly, not exactly sure if that's the right term to go with.

The conversation they'd been having was started by Jennifer ever since they'd began shopping for groceries for their new apartment, just down the street from the store itself. It'd gone on longer than it should have, in Bonnie's opinion. And it was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, fine!" Now it's Jen's turn to sigh, as she moves aside to quickly avoid bumping into a passer by. "Let's say I never get to meet all of your relatives; cousins, uncles, aunts, or even your parents. I can live with that." She shrugs, then looking over at the brunette hopefully, giving her a sly smile. "But what about…you know." She looks around to see if anyone is actually listening to them as she whispers, "them?"

Bonnie shakes her head, clearing her throat. "Them who?" she asks casually, knowing all too well who it is she's referring to. She too glances around, not enjoying them speaking about her relatives out on the open street, worried about attracting attention from the wrong people.

Jennifer nudges her playfully, giving her a wink. "Ah, come on, you know who!" She lowers her voice as a talkative couple walks past them, laughing. "The boys themselves…or should I call them your bros?" She still expresses a smile, excited by the thought of meeting someone of her brothers' reputation.

Bonnie glares over at her friend, but also grinning. "Why do I even bother telling you these things? I should have known you'd try to do this."

"Why, Bonnie! Whatever do you mean?" Her tone resembles that of a child playing innocent, obviously up to no good. "I have nothing but good intentions for wanting to meet the ones who branded you with that adorable little nickname of yours-"

"Don't, you, dare." Bonnie states, still glaring.

"What? You mean, Bon Bon?" she laughs, always getting a kick out of the name. "Aw, but I think it's cute!" She repositions her grip on the bags, reaching up a free hand to pinch Bonnie lightly on the cheek. "They must've really liked you to name you something so sweet."

Bonnie steps out of her reach, her smile slightly faded as she continues to look forward. "Yeah…I guess they did."

Jen, seeing this, stops laughing. "Seriously though…all joking aside. I really do wanna meet them. I know their, um…" She gets closer to her, "convicts and all," then stepping back, speaking normally. "But they are your brothers, and you've mentioned that a few of them aren't so bad…just mixed up in the wrong crowd, that's all.

"Ya know, I can't officially call myself your best friend if I don't get to meet at least one of your brothers!"

Bonnie has to laugh at this. "What're you talking about?! Of course you're my best friend!"

Jennifer shrugs. "Well, yeah…but think about it. Pretty much every chick flick involving two great friends like us, there's a few brothers related to at least one of the friends."

"So?" She asks with a raised brow, never understanding how Jennifer would suddenly come up with random knowledge like this. "What's your point, Jen?" she asks, receiving a look of surprise.

"So, my point is," she says, matter of fact. "The majority of the time, the girl falls for one of the brothers! Or, the other way around-"

Bonnie stops abruptly, looking on at her with pure horror, mouth hanging open. She then shuts her eyes tight, shaking her head. "Wait…I think I might be hearing things…you didn't just suggest that you wanted to hook up with one of my _brothers_, did you?" she asks, appalled.

"No!" Jen responds, a bit too defensively. "I'm just saying it happens… in, in the movies." She turns a bit red. "It's not entirely impossible, ya know…not like it'll ever really happen…I mean, it could-"

Jen is pulled off of the sidewalk and around the corner, just outside of a dark alley. It's already late at night, as the street lamps have flickered on. But light from the street doesn't reach the black area before them, giving it an eerie, frightening look. Jen shivers at the sight of it, but soon forgets about the alley once she hears Bonnie's harsh, yet subtle tone.

"Jen, are you insane?!" Her eyes are wide as she tries to talk some sense into her. "This isn't a movie! These are wanted criminals; goons, hired thugs, kidnappers, you name it! I know they're my family, and you're right…some of them usually are just in the wrong place at the wrong time, mostly forced along for the ride!

"Now, don't get me wrong; I love my brothers, I do…and not just because I'm obligated to, either. I genuinely do care about them, even if they are a bunch of greedy, low, sneaky bastards who'd sooner take your wallet than say hello to you on the street!"

Bonnie sighs at her child hood memories, actually witnessing such things, but being too young to know what was happening at the time. She'd never shared this with Jen, and she probably never will. "Just trust me when I tell you, to…well, to be careful." She didn't want to tell her that it was impossible, since stranger things have happened before. But it wasn't likely that it would. Like she'd said; a few of them weren't too bad to have around. Still, she wasn't about to get her friend's hopes up.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do here. It's you're life, and if you want to end up with an ex-con, then by all means, go for it if it makes you happy!" Her tone softens. "Look, if I promise to introduce you to them, you have to promise me that you'll keep an open mind about this. I want you to remember that being conniving liars, and taking advantage of someone's trust, is what most all Beagles do best."

She pauses, observing her friends eager look. She grins as she shakes her head. It didn't matter what she said in order to try and scare her out of wanting to meet them. She was set determined on it, not appearing to change her mind anytime soon. "But if there's one thing that I do know about them…it's that they do tend to have a soft spot for my friends. Well, the ones that haven't freaked out about them being the Beagle Boys, anyway."

The two friends laugh at this.

Jennifer gives Bonnie a nod, smiling, trying not to sound too thrilled about this new bit of information. "Okay…I promise, I'll be careful…and I promise to stop bothering you about this." She gives a salute, holding out two fingers. "Woodchucks honor."

They both laugh again, Bonnie almost dropping one of her shopping bags, just barely catching it.

"Uh, how 'bout we get this stuff home and put it away before an accident happens?" she says. "Don't want anything bad to happen to this ice cream before we've had a crack it, do you?"

Jen expresses mock fear. "Why, goodness no, dear roommate! Perish the thought."

They begin to walk again, their building only a block away. They don't take hardly five steps before Jennifer starts up once again;

"So, does this mean I actually do get to meet the Beagle Boys now?"

Bonnie gives her a swift kick in the rear end.

* * *

Bigtime pulls his jacket collar up over his neck, attempting to cover his face from anyone he passes on one of the many ritzy streets of Duckburg. He'd finally buttoned up the front of it, hiding his numbered placard. A cold wind begins to blow. He shoves his sore hands in his pockets, the pain making him wince. He cursed himself inwardly for how he'd acted barely three hours ago, wishing it had never happened. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, or for so long. He was also trying to recall the last time he'd tried to knock out an inanimate object; not just any object, a tree even! Of all the things to go for, why a damn tree…Naturally, nothing comes to mind.

Bigtime looks on either side of the road to make sure it's clear before crossing it, pulling the bill of his hat down further as a man dressed in a business suit carrying a brief case walks toward him, distracted while talking on the phone. He doesn't even acknowledge the criminal as he walks briskly to the other end of the street.

Once he reaches the sidewalk, he looks up at the street sign on the corner, frowning; Mallard Street. This wasn't it, either. He knew her place had to be around here somewhere. He'd seen it before, not really knowing when, though. Probably during some high speed chase a while back, or something.

Swan Boulevard. He remembered it because he'd thought it was a dumb name for a street when he'd first seen it. He was lucky she'd mentioned some time ago that she was waiting for her friend to finish her last year of school at the college so they could move in together; Swan Heights…that's what the name of the building was, another stupid name he happened to remember.

He watches the ground below him, still not entirely sure about what he was doing back in Duckburg, the search for his sister seeming hopeless. He knew he could find her…he just wasn't sure if she'd want to talk to him or not.

He glances up briefly, eyes widening at the building he's walking past, surprised he hadn't noticed it much sooner; a police station. He no longer wished for solitude in a cell like he had earlier, quickening his pace just enough to be clear of the front of the building. He catches sight of a few wanted posters tacked onto the front door; Naturally, the majority of them are of him and several members of his family. He groans at seeing his own snide-looking picture glaring out over the street.

"Good, God…" He mutters aloud to himself. "Do I always look like that?"

Before he's far enough away, he notices the poster most recently added, causing him to grind his teeth together; Bankjob Beagle. He wanted more than anything to march right up to that door and rip down that picture, taking it inside to show the proper authorities, saying, "You want this guy? Well, I know where to find him!" But that would never work, since they no doubt already knew what he looked like, too. Plus, the mask kind of gave it away-

At this last thought, he'd turned to see what building he'd managed to reach, seeing right into his reflection in the large clear windows. With all of the lights turned off in the store, the windows appear almost as if they're mirrors. He grimaces at his appearance again, never liking what he saw, but he stops to observe it anyway.

He looked terrible, worse than he normally did. The bags under his eyes looked heavy, while the eyes themselves were bloodshot and dry from crying earlier. He rubs under his chin and on his throat, thinking a shave couldn't hurt. He notices the purple area on his neck, knowing it's an impression left by Bankjob. Despite the slight sting he feels, he ignores it, continuing to look over himself glumly.

Bigtime glances on either side of him, seeing no one around. He returns to his image, taking off his cap, attempting to fix his hair a little. He thought it might be better to make himself look a little more presentable before he confronted his younger sibling, not really sure if it made a difference or not. He runs his hand through it several times, not enjoying the feeling of the sweat wiping off his forehead and into his hair, though it adds somewhat of a gelled look to it.

He then tries to wipe his eyes, hoping they'd clear up before he saw her. He knew she might not like to admit it, but she definitely had some of Ma Beagle's qualities in her, including when it came to appearance. If she detected anything that wasn't right about him, she'd immediately fuss over him, despite any of their differences.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't do anything to himself that made him look fit to be seen in this part of town. He continues to look himself over, trying to think of something else he could do.

'Let's see,' he thinks to himself. 'Hair, descent…eyes, nothing left to do there…five o' clock shadow, yeah there ain't no helping that…teeth.' He bears his teeth, not liking what he sees. He then checks his breath, making a face. 'Maybe she won't notice…Okay, what else? Mask-'

He froze as his hands rest on the one thing signifying his demeanor as a Beagle Boy. Sure the placard, matching outfits, and identical green caps were a big clue…but the mask was what really made him what he was.

He stares into the eyes of his reflection for what feels like an eternity, not lowering his hands, his thumb and forefinger grasping the side straps. For some reason, it had never occurred to him, that the best way to hide…was out in the open. Now for someone wearing a prison outfit, or a burglar mask, it wouldn't work. But all he really had to do in order to rectify this, was one, simple, action-

Bigtime Beagle takes another look around, taking special precaution as he slowly begins to slip off the black material from around his eyes…

* * *

Holy crap! A Beagle Boy…taking off his mask? What's this story coming to?! Well, don't worry, Bigtime's just going through some stuff right now. He'll come back to his senses eventually…I hope. :( 

Poor guy.


	4. An Evening at Swan Heights

Note: As usual, Disney's Ducktales has nothing to do with me and is its own deal all together…I'm just a big fan, is all ;)

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 4**

**An Evening at Swan Heights...**

* * *

"Thanks, Frank!" said Bonnie, smiling at the door man as he holds open the door for the two of them. "Cold night isn't it?"

Frank, a tall burly dog, tips his hat to them, returning the greeting. "Certainly is, ladies. You best be getting up to that new place of yours where it's warm."

"Will do," Jen responded, also smiling. She follows Bonnie to the elevator, only to stop at the sound of Frank's voice, turning to face him.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot…you each had someone come looking for you," he says casually, as it happened all the time at Swan Heights. "Were you by any chance expecting someone?"

Bonnie looks over at Jennifer, confused. "Uh, no, not that I know of. How about you, Jen?" she asks, receiving a shrug in response. "Who were they?"

"Well, the first was a young officer by the name of Damien. Anyone you know, Ms. Baroneskee?"

Jennifer stares at him, no longer smiling. Bonnie glances over at her, worried; Sergeant Damien "Doberman" Pinscher was one of Jennifer's main reasons for wanting to move in with Bonnie, to get away her ex-fiancé. He'd never liked Bonnie, knowing too well about her family history upon meeting her for the first time back when he and Jen started dating. They were together for no more than six months when he'd proposed to her, not taking her rejection very well, as she obviously wasn't ready for that, only wanting to see what options were still out there. Things went down hill after that, leading to a breakup by Jennifer.

Unfortunately, just because it was over between them, didn't mean he'd stop trying to come and see her, insisting that they were meant to be together. They couldn't really call anyone about the constant intrusions, as he wasn't actually doing anything wrong. Especially when he had so many connections with the local law enforcement. Bonnie insisted she keep trying to convince the proper authorities that he's a threat, but Jennifer believes him to be harmless. Bonnie knew better than to trust someone of Officer Pinscher's reputation. If there was at least one thing useful about being a Beagle, it was being able to spot a dirty cop when she saw one.

Jennifer finally nods at Frank. "Yeah, I do…and I'd prefer it if he not be allowed to come up and see us anytime soon."

"I figured as much…seemed pretty upset about you not being here." He then straightens his hat. "I had to turn him away, though…with the Swan's policy and all. Can't accept visitors without a resident giving the okay first." His expression turns grave. "I was glad to see him go, personally…something about him, just sorta rubbed me the wrong way."

"That makes three of us," Bonnie muttered to herself, then deciding to change the subject. "So, who else was there aside from him?"

Frank gives a deep sigh. "Well, the second visitor asked for you, Ms. Beagle. But, again, I had to turn him away…felt bad to do it, too."

"Why's that?" Bonnie asks, now curious as to who the stranger was.

"Well, he seemed nice enough…nicer than the first guy anyway. He seemed a little desperate, though. Said he really needed to see you. That he had something important to talk to you about, but couldn't leave a message with me to pass on to ya." His expression turns solemn. "Poor little guy looked pretty tired…like he hadn't slept in days."

"How long ago was this?" Bonnie's tone is very serious, as she now had her suspicions as to who it was…or at least one of seven possibilities. "Was there anyone else with him?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. He was all alone. It was just after you and Miss Baroneskee left about half an hour ago." He points with his thumb over his shoulder. "When I told him you weren't here, he headed off down the block, and around to the next street."

"I see." Bonnie thinks for a moment, ignoring Jen's stare. She then nods at Frank. "Do me a favor would ya, Frank? Call us the next time he shows? Even if it's late, I don't care. Then send him right up."

Frank tips his hat again. "Can do, Miss B."

She gives him a weak smile before turning towards the elevator, having it open immediately after pressing the call button. Both of them step inside, Bonnie pressing the desired floor; 12, the very top. They stand in silence as the numbers light up above them, indicating what floor they've passed. Bonnie focuses intently on the numbers, trying to ignore Jen, who's been staring at her wide eyed the entire time at the news of Bonnie's visitor, mouth hanging open. Obviously forgetting about her ex for the time being.

Finally, Bonnie sighs, unable to bare her eerie look any longer. "Alright… just say it."

Jennifer immediately closes her mouth, trying not to grin. "Say what?" She watches as Bonnie shakes her head, looking over at her irritably, not responding. After a moment, Jen can no longer take it.

"Well…" Her smile reaches ear to ear as she looks on at her roommate hopefully. "You think it was one of them?"

"I don't think," Bonnie says simply, not looking at all happy. "I know."

The elevator dings once it reaches its destination, the door sliding quickly open to reveal a long corridor on either side of them lined with pearl white walls. The ends of the corridor form cross sections leading either left or right, to other halls lined with several identical doors. The two of them step out onto the beige colored carpet, walking to the end of the corridor, towards a long, double door window just ahead.

"Is it really such a bad thing that one of them came to visit you?" She still grins over at her. "I think it's kinda sweet-"

"That's what I'm worried about…just one of them." She looks straight ahead, now feeling a bit anxious at the thought. "The Beagles are known for traveling in groups, like a pack…not one of them is ever seen on their own…unless something's wrong."

"Like what?" she asks in awe, a million possibilities going through her imagination; a shooting at a bank gone wrong…one managing to slip away from the cops, avoiding being captured with the others…a jail break with the use of dynamite, causing a horrible accident in their cell, only one able to get out unharmed, or worse-

Bonnie shakes her head. "To be honest, I'd really rather not think about it right now, Jen. But if it's really that important, he'll be back…"

Once they reached their apartment, Jennifer already has her keys out, wanting to hurry and get inside to put their ice cream in the freezer, as she can feel the bottom of the paper bag she's holding getting soggy. They both walk into the dimly lit apartment, the only light being that in the kitchen, left on before they'd gone out. Jennifer walks straight over the sink, setting the bag on the counter. She frowns as she looks down at her blouse, the front of it wet from the bag.

"Crap," she sighs, grumbling, "if only I didn't love ice cream so much, I'd hate it."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, pulling a carton of milk from one of the bags. "Jenny, that doesn't make sense." She shivers, feeling a sudden cool breeze coming at her. She takes a side glance at one of the windows in the living room, seeing it slightly open-

"Sure it does." Jennifer puts away the rainbow sherbet and rocky road in the freezer, turning to face her. "Just think about it for a second…it'll come to you." She'd called back over her shoulder as she walks back to her bedroom, undoing her long sleeved blouse as she does, closing the door behind her.

Once again, Bonnie sighs, not sure what she would do without her best friend there to lighten any poor mood. She could brighten the room in a funeral home with her sunny disposition. She'd known her for a few years, meeting her in college. The two female dogs had been inseparable ever since. So naturally, her finding out about her family history was just a matter of time, only causing her to pester her about wanting to meet them, always being fascinated with the Beagle clan. Something she never quite understood about her friend…but she had a feeling it had to do with some of them being rock stars at some point, knowing she'd always been a fan of their hit song, "Boogie Beagle Blues".

Then again, she's been wrong about Jennifer before. What Bonnie couldn't figure out was why she would actually be excited about meeting a group of criminals such as the Beagle Boys. This worried her, even though she'd given her fair warning for what to expect. She knew Jennifer had a weakness for things like this, men never being her best subject…

She hums absently to herself as she opens the refrigerator door, moving what little was already in there to place the milk on one of the shelves. She rearranges a few things to make room for the other groceries, still humming-

"Ya know, Bigtime," she suddenly says aloud. "It's actually more appropriate to go through the lobby, instead of up the fire escape. Not to mention easier."

"Damn it!" The curse is heard from somewhere in the apartment. She hears footsteps as the intruder steps out of the shadows in the living room. "How'd you know I was here?!"

"Please." She closes the fridge door casually after putting the remainder of their shopping away, a can of soda in hand. "You give yourself way too much credit, and me, not enough." She points into the dark living room. "Open window, can see the curtains move with the breeze outside, which happens to be cold enough to get my attention."

She opens the soda. "Not to mention what Frank said downstairs, about someone wanting to see me…once you couldn't get past him, I figured you'd use a more Beagle-type approach; sneak in through a window." Bonnie takes a long drink.

Bigtime looks on at her with a raised brow, impressed. "Not bad, Sis…But how'd you know it was me?"

Bonnie only shrugs. "I didn't. It was a lucky guess." She shakes her head in mock disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, Bigtime…you're slipping." She didn't have the heart to tell him that when the door man had called him a 'poor little guy', she'd pretty much figured it out…plus Bigtime was the only brother she knew to have the gall to actually wander around alone once out of prison.

Bigtime laughs weakly, forcing a smile. "I guess I'm just off my game lately…got a lot going on."

It's silent as they look on at each other for a moment, the only sound is running water coming from one of the bedrooms in the back of the apartment. Neither of them don't really know what to say. It'd been a while since Bonnie had spoken to any of them, trying to avoid any connections with criminal life. She didn't know why she just didn't move out of Duckburg, going somewhere they couldn't follow, or at least have a more difficult time tracking her down.

But while she looks on at him, standing there glumly in the dark room, she remembers why it is she stays. She really did care about all of her brothers, and they her. She knew they would never do anything to hurt her, or to cause her any real trouble or inconvenience.

Sure there had been times late night visits like this would grate on her nerves, knowing they weren't there to simply pop in and say hi, but just for a place to hideout for a while until it was safe to move about the streets, the cops no longer searching for the escaped convicts.

But even though she disagreed with their choice of life style, she did somewhat like the feeling of being depended on sometimes. Not all of the time, just when she missed them enough to spend that kind of time with them…even if they always had been a pain to keep over night at her place.

"So…" Bonnie sets her soda on the counter. "What happened?" She asks calmly, folding her arms. "Where are the others, still back at the prison?" She looks down at him sternly. "Or are you meeting up at your usual hub; Scrooge's money bin?"

"Well, um…no. Not, exactly." He clears his throat awkwardly. "They're back at home…with Ma." He had to steady his voice to say this, hoping she didn't notice.

She looks down at him with confusion. "What do you mean they're back home? Then how did you get here from all the way out there?"

Bigtime rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, knowing she'd give him the third degree with what he says next. "I just, uh, ya know…walked."

Bonnie's eyes widen at this. "You walked?! Are you out of you're mind? That's five miles!"

He shrugs. "So? That ain't so far-"

"It's October, Bigtime! It's at least below forty out there right now! What the hell we're you thinking?"

He only shrugs again, hands behind his back as he looks absently around the apartment, trying to avoid her staring. Her new place was a lot bigger than her old one. He knew she had at least two bedrooms since she had a roommate now, but from where he stood it looked more like it had three.

Bonnie studies him in silence, just now noticing something different about him…about his face. It's difficult to tell with him standing in the dark living room. She goes over to the wall, reaching a hand out to a light switch-

"No, don't!" Bigtime pleads, but it's too late, as he brings a hand up over his eyes, wincing from the bright light coming from the ceiling. He'd spent so much time in the dark the past few hours that he'd adjusted to seeing in the shadows.

With the light now on him, Bonnie gasps, putting her hands over her mouth. Her eyes are wide again as she looks on at who she thought was Bigtime, but he looked entirely different; Frank was right when he said he looked tired, but that was an understatement. Bigtime Beagle looked awful. She can't recall ever seeing bags under his eyes like this, or them ever being so red. He isn't wearing his hat, clutching it tightly in his hand, using the other to block the light from his line of vision.

The knuckles on his hands are blistered and red, as if he'd gotten in a fist fight with a weed whacker. There are smudges of dirt on his face, combined with sweat from his long hike to the city, which would explain the dampness of his hair. And yet, with the many things wrong with his appearance, she ignores them, only staring at the area around his eyes, shocked to find it unhidden from the mask he always wore.

She shakes her head slowly, bringing her hands down, not looking away from him. "Bigtime…what, what happened?" she asks quietly, squinting while she looks him in the eyes. "Where's your-"

"I took it off." He blurts out, a little too harshly. "It was bothering me. Didn't fit right," he lied, trying to avoid her gaze, looking down at the polished wood floor under his feet.

Bonnie can only stare at him, not sure what to say. She rarely ever saw anyone in the family without the signature mask on, the only one not wearing it being her. She sees him shift uncomfortably in place, obviously not liking the attention he's getting. She decides not press the issue of his mask further, as there must be something going on he isn't willing to discuss yet…

Bonnie steps toward him, eyeing his hands. "My God! What happened to your hands?" She takes one of them in hers, examining his knuckles, the dried blood over the open soars making it difficult. She looks at him, once again thrown off by the sight of his brown eyes. "Did you get into a fight?"

He looks on at her, suddenly remembering who it was that drove him away from home in the first place. He nods once, deciding to not tell her about the oak tree. "You might say that, yeah."

"With who?" She was afraid what the answer would be, knowing what happens when someone is charged with assaulting an officer. "Where?"

Bigtime sighs deeply, looking down again. "It's not what you think, really…it was at home…earlier. Just one of those disagreements. It's not a big deal." He then goes quiet, hoping she won't press it any further…but naturally she will.

His sudden silence gives Bonnie a chance to think about what he's told her so far. After a moment, a possibility finally dawns on her. She expresses a look of anger, but not directed at him, someone else coming to mind.

"Bankjob," she says simply. She pauses, still observing her older brother. "It was…wasn't it?" she asks, more gently this time. She shakes her head. "Damn the both you…It's a wonder you two haven't killed each other yet." She's observes him for a moment, finally nodding in the direction of the sofa. "Sit down…I'll get some ice," she says, then heading back into the kitchen to make an ice pack.

"No, I'm okay, really. I don't need-"

"Sit." Bonnie says sternly without looking over at him. She goes through a few cupboards before finding what she needs. "There's no way that doesn't hurt, Bigtime…especially after being in the open air for so long with out being covered. You need to put something on it."

He grudgingly takes a seat on the plush sofa, the soft cushions making him feel suddenly very tired. He hadn't noticed how truly exhausted he was up until now. He leans his head back, his eye lids heavy as he fights to keep them open. He decides to keep talking to Bonnie in order to put off falling asleep.

"Ya might find this sorta hard to believe, Bon, but I have a high tolerance for pain," he says somewhat smugly. "I'm pretty sure I don't need a stinkin' ice pack. I can take it-"

"Oh, really?" She states, now at his side, ice pack in hand. She sits down next to him, using the pack to touch him lightly on his wound, causing him to jump.

"Ah! I wasn't ready yet!" He pulls his hand up to nurse it with the other. "Geez, Bonnie would it have killed ya to warn me before ya did that!"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, smiling. "Nice tolerance, Big." She hands him the pack, which he reluctantly accepts. "Just give it a second for you to get used to it. Then after a while we'll wash 'em off and put a bandage on 'em." She stands, heading back into the kitchen. "Can I make you some coffee?" she asks, suddenly needing some herself as she can feel an all-nighter of discussions coming on…

Bigtime, while gently coaxing the ice onto his hand, clears his throat, almost hating to ask. "Actually…if it's okay with you, I was sorta hoping I could, um, stay here tonight…I just need somewhere to get some sleep…I couldn't do that at home." This being said he gazes glumly at the floor again, suddenly remembering his true reason for coming to Duckburg. "So, is that okay, or what?"

There's a pause of silence from Bonnie, the rummaging in cupboards for coffee mugs stops. She looks over at him, asking, "you mean to tell me…that you walked all the way to the city from our child hood home, where it's a lot safer for you, might I add…bracing the bitter cold outside, not to mention risking being seen by the cops…just so you could get a goodnights sleep?"

Bigtime doesn't respond, pretending to pay close attention to the cuts on his hand.

Bonnie eyes the back of his head. "I don't buy it."

She abandons her previous task in the kitchen, going back over to him. She takes a seat on the coffee table, placing herself right in front of him, making them practically nose to nose. She continues to look on at him with suspicion, not able to look into his eyes as he has them cast down away from her again. This told her that something else was indeed going on that he wasn't telling her…she planned to put an end to that right now, never liking it when her family would drag out secrets, or even bad news like this, because obviously, it had to be one or the other…maybe even both.

She actually had a pretty good idea of what it was…though doesn't mention it.

"How 'bout you tell me what's really going on, Bigtime." she says, his dismal expression causing her to soften.

When he doesn't say anything, continuing to look down at the ice pack in his hands, no longer using it on use injuries, she gently places a hand on his arm. He brings his head up slowly, seeing her blue eyes filled with concern. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry as he struggles to find a way to tell her the news of their mother.

"It…it's Ma." Bigtime stops, taking a quick breath. "She's, not doing so good, Bonnie."

At hearing this, Bonnie Beagle can only look on at him with an unchanged expression, grasping onto his arm a little tighter. This can't be easy for him.

"She's dyin', Bonnie," he croaks, his eyes threatening to tear up again. He tries to keep his voice from shaking, but can't manage it for too long. "She's dyin'…and, I don't know what to do." He rests his head in his hand, fighting the urge to cry, not wanting to show that type of weakness in front of her. He absently sets the ice pack down on the couch beside him, continuing. "Ma…she, she told me that, I had to take care of us…the guys, cuz she said they look up to me." He shakes his head. "But they don't. Why would they, when there's someone like Bankjob around."

Bigtime furrows his brow at this, gritting his teeth. "Ma spoke to me tonight. Alone. Told me some stuff…about the family. Some of it, didn't really make a whole lot a sense. She kept telling me that, I would understand one day." He looks up into her eyes, not seeing a single trace of a tear in them. "That's what Bank and I were fightin' about. He wanted to know what she told me…but, I couldn't tell 'em, Bon. I couldn't tell none of 'em. She made me promise not to. Said it might break us apart.

Despite his grief, he gives a hysterical laugh. "I don't really know how, but it will. She seems to think so, anyway!" He swallows again. "I don't know what she expects me to do if she isn't telling me, _us_,everything." He shakes his head. "And why shouldn't she, if it's all so damn important…probably why she's sick, worrying herself so much about, God knows what…."

His face is in his hands again, failing to hold back a few tears. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He was always the strong one, who always knew what to do in those tight spots. He hadn't shed a tear through all of the times he'd been arrested, run from sirens and going into hiding, sometimes him and the others fearing for their lives while being shot at numerous amounts of times. While everyone else panicked, once again behind bars, the first thing they'd all say was always along the lines of "how do we get out of here, Bigtime?" "Bigtime, you've gotta think of a way to spring us outta this joint!" or his personal favorite, "Well, at least Ma will think of something. Ma always has a plan!"

Bigtime uses the hem of his jacket sleeve, trying to mop up his tears. "But, I…I can't do it, Bonnie." He sobs, unable to help himself. "We need Ma. She's the only one who can do it. There's no way I can do this…not alone. They'd never listen to me. Not like they would Ma, or even Bankjob." He grits his teeth again. "He's right. He's always been right…I am just a runt, who doesn't know what he's doin' half the time when Ma's not around. "

Bigtime sniffs a couple of times, now wiping under his nose. "He should be the one to worry about this stuff. Not me…He's the one who wants to be in charge, anyway. I don't think I'm up for it. Not like him…"

A tissue box suddenly appears in front of him. He looks up at Bonnie again as she offers it to him. She has a solemn look about her, but she hasn't shed a tear during all what he's said. He continues to gaze at her, confused. He wants to ask what she thinks, but she surprises him by speaking first, saying something he would never have expected her to.

"Bigtime…don't lie to me."

"W-what?" he stutters, blinking at her.

Bonnie holds onto his arm vastly, seeing into his eyes. She closes hers for a moment, breathing deep. "I know."

"Know what?" He plucks a single tissue from the box, only clutching it in his hand.

She smiles warmly, not really minding the fact that he's no longer hiding under a mask. "I already know about Ma…She and I have already talked."

He's caught off guard by this. "You…know? But, how did…when-"

"Bigtime, it's okay…she called me, about a month ago." She pauses, observing his stunned expression. "Ma told me how she wanted you to be the one to look out for the others…she also said how she wanted me to help you." She then shrugs. "Sounds like she didn't exactly tell me everything from what you've said, but…what else is new."

Bigtime is taken aback. He'd failed to ever realize the thought of his mother still being in contact with her. He and the others knew for a fact that Bonnie Beagle had always disliked her for trying to influence her into breaking the law when she was just a little girl, wanting her to follow in the footsteps of the her infamous older brothers.

"And you shouldn't tell yourself things like that about Bankjob. I've seen him in action at least twice, and he's not near as in control of a situation as you are. I mean, sure, you're both pretty bossy. But if you ask me, it's him that's got his head up his ass half the time without Ma there to hold his hand." She's glad to see him laugh at this. "Not you."

Bonnie averts her eyes as she studies an area leading outside of the living room, back into the bedrooms. She inhales, releasing it slowly, as if thinking hard on something. The sound of running water is still heard from the back room. She was thankful that Jennifer had decided to take a shower, instead of coming back out to find her roommate speaking with someone who's broken into their apartment.

"I guess you and I have to make a decision, huh?" she says, not looking back at him just yet, still keeping an eye out for Jennifer. "If you and I can do this…or if we even want to."

He nods. "Maybe…that is, you do, anyway. I'm kinda stuck with it no matter what I wanna do." It was too late to change the regretful tone in his voice as he'd said this. He just hoped she hadn't noticed. He attempts to clear his throat again, thinking of something else to say. "You don't have to if ya don't want to, Bon. You've got your own life, here…and friends, too. Ma don't have a right to ask you to leave that, and neither do I. None of us do…We'll manage somehow. It's not like they don't listen to me entirely-"

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Bigtime." She looks him in the eyes with a stare eerily similar to the one Ma Beagle gives them at times when a situation seems hopeless. "Whether I like it or not, I'm still a Beagle. And we're all a family.

"I've, um, had some time to…think about this." She pauses, her gaze now fixed down on his hands. They looked more painful than he was leading her to believe, once again still trying to be the tougher one of the group. "I, I want to help you…all of you. But I don't think I can do that in the way that she expects me to…you know how I feel about, what it is you all do."

"Yeah, I know." He places a hand on hers. "That's why I can't ask you to help us-"

"Hey," she says sternly, somewhat annoyed. "What part of 'we're a family' are you not getting? It's both of us, or neither of us. I'm helping you." She grins. "So get over yourself."

Bigtime laughs at this as well, feeling a tissue on the side of his face. She'd plucked one from the box, deciding to wipe away his tears for him. He glances up at her, a little ashamed for crying in front of her, but at the same time glad that it wasn't one of his brothers. They wouldn't be as understanding as her, mocking him later on, never letting him live it down. It was times like this that he was glad she wasn't mixed up in the same legal system that the rest of them were in. She wouldn't have grown up to be the same Bonnie Beagle they all looked up to and respected.

She still grins at him. "We'll think of something."

He reaches his other hand up to the one she has the tissue in, giving her a weak smile as he says quietly, "thanks, Bon Bon."

"You're welcome…Little Big."

They both groan at the mention of their childhood nicknames. They laugh, embracing in a tight hug. Bonnie's glad there was someone in her family who wasn't afraid to show a little affection, as it gave her hope that it wasn't too late for the others.

She pats him on the back a few times. "It's gonna be okay…I'm not leaving you guys."

They suddenly hear a door opening, followed by a voice. "Hey, Bon, my hair dryer's on the fritz again, can I borrow yours-oh." Jennifer stopped short of the living room, seeing that Bonnie isn't alone.

Bigtime is suddenly standing, ready to make a run for the open window.

"No, no!" Bonnie grabs his arm, holding him in place. "It's okay! Really." She pulls him in front of her so he's facing Jennifer. She holds his arms vastly as if she knew he'd try to make a break for it again. "This is my roommate, Jennifer. The one I told you guys about. Remember? You can relax…she's cool."

Jennifer only stares, watching as the short visitor tries to cover the area around his eyes with his hand, only to have Bonnie swat at him for doing so, muttering, "oh, stop it. Like it's not obvious enough." He reluctantly lowers his arms, putting them behind his back, as if he were a child meeting some strange adult for the first time, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Jennifer Anne." Bonnie clears her throat as she pushes him towards her more. "I'd like you to meet my older brother, Bigtime Beagle…Big, this is Jennifer Anne; best friend and roomy."

"Hi," Jen says in a small voice, stunned at the site of him. She was hoping to prepare herself before actually coming face to face with one of the Beagles. It was a little late for that now, what with her hair being damp from just being washed, and sporting an old t-shirt and shorts. She blushes, giving him a wave, laughing nervously. "It's um, nice to finally meet you, Mr. Beagle…er, one of you, anyway."

"Well, go on." Bonnie nudges him forward, wanting to get introductions over with so Jennifer would stop bothering her about it. "She's not gonna bite. Say hi."

Bigtime rubs the back of his neck nervously, glancing up at her as he takes another step. "Uh…hi." He holds out a hand, flinching as she takes it in hers. He'd forgotten about his injuries. "The feeling is mutual…I guess." He raises an eyebrow, wondering why she's acting like he's some kind of celebrity. It wasn't often he had someone look on at him the way she was; anxiety, mixed with some type of admiration.

Bonnie only looks at the two of them, grinning; Bigtime was far less awkward than she was afraid he'd be. She couldn't help but notice something in the way he took her hand. He didn't exactly look too thrilled to be meeting someone at the moment, but the enthusiastic shake he gives Jennifer's hand said otherwise.

There was also something similar to a smile on his face…if only for a moment.

Jennifer bites her bottom lip. "I'm sure you must get this all the time, but…" She takes a deep breath, as if trying to find the right words. "Well, I was wondering…when are you all-"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Miss." He releases her hand, bringing them up defensively. "But, we don't like to talk about, ya know, our line of work with anyone other than family…no offense." He was expecting a look of disappointment from her, but instead all she does is stare at him blankly.

"Um…actually, I just wanted to know when you were all going to do a comeback tour, if you are at all, that is?" She then smiles at him again, still a light shade of red. "I was a big fan of your first single."

Now it's Bigtime's turn to stare. He leans over at Bonnie, whispering, "What's this chick talkin' about?!" He then glances up at his sister, seeing her struggling not to laugh hysterically. "What's wrong with you?" He looks back and fourth between the two girls. What's so funny?"

Bonnie finally gives in, holding her sides as she giggles uncontrollably. "She's not talking about robberies, Bigtime…" She eventually calms down, wiping a tear from her eye as she continues to laugh, but not as loud as before. She leans down to his level.

"Boogie Beagle Blues…remember?" she says shakily. "She liked the song you guys did a while back."

Bigtime doesn't respond right away, glancing over at the overly excited red head as she continues to look on at him admiringly, her smile widening. Finally, he groans, slapping himself in the forehead. "Oh no," he mutters, recalling a brief period in Duckburg that he, Bouncer, Baggy and Burger had been rock stars. More like one-hit wonders, but mildly famous none the less. It wasn't exactly one of the goals he'd wanted to accomplish in life.

Now he's the one turning red. He'd hoped to have put that far behind him.

He laughs dumbly up at her. "Sorry…It's just that I'm sorta used to everyone asking me about crime and, um." He clears his throat. "Prison related, things."

Jennifer nodded. "Well, I thought about asking you something like that first, just to break the ice…but I figured you probably get enough of it from everyone else." She pauses, shrugging. "Unless, that is…if you wanna talk about that type of stuff, then, that's fine, too…I just figured you wouldn't mind a change of topic. That's why I brought it up."

She smiles warmly at him. "It's not like crime is all you guys ever think about…is it? I mean, don't you have anything else you like to do?" Rolling her eyes, her face still a light shade of red, adding, "bringing up the whole singing sensation ordeal might not have been the best topic, but it's all that came to mind, really."

Bigtime is speechless as he looks on at her. After a moment of silence, he grins. "It's Jennifer," he says, pointing. "Right?"

Jenny moves her head up and down enthusiastically, obviously thrilled to be where she was at the moment. "Yeah, but most people call me Jenny…or Jen, whichever!" She glances at Bonnie, who only rolls her eyes, mocking her by giving two thumbs up.

"Okay, Jenny." Bigtime sits down again, looking up at her with sudden interest, his change of mood causing his sister to raise an inquisitive eyebrow down at him. "What else did ya have in mind as a, conversation starter? I'm all ears."

As Jenny goes to sit next to him on the couch, bringing up whatever topics or simple hobbies that pop into her head, Bonnie checks her watch with a sigh. She moves into the kitchen, yawning.

"I'll put on the coffee…"

* * *

Jeez! That was a long one! Sorry I couldn't break this one up a little. I couldn't find a good part to split it, so I just left it alone. Hope it was okay! The next chapter will be up soon, but if you're reading this, please review and let me know what you think. I live for feed back.

Oh, and don't worry! Scrooge and the others will be popping up eventually, otherwise it wouldn't be a Ducktales fic, now would it? I'm just trying to focus on the Beagle family…for some reason, they just fascinate me…

Maybe it's the matching outfits…who knows. :p

Stay tuned!


	5. Breakfast at Bonnie's

Note: Anything in this story associated with Disney doesn't belong to me…but you already know that.

Okay. Before you start Chapter 5, I thought I'd mention something I brought up in the last chapter, the part about the song Boogie Beagle Blues. That was a last minute addition, only because I'd heard the song for the first time just recently. And loved it! It's so cute! Burger Beagle just kills me!

Anyway, if no one's heard this song before, I posted it as my Homepage link on my bio, and I strongly recommend listening to it. It took me a while to find it, but it was worth it.

Oh, but don't read my bio…it sucks :P

Well, that's enough out of me! You have a chapter to read!

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 5**

**Breakfast at Bonnie's…**

* * *

The late autumn sun shone brightly through the blinds of Bonnie's bedroom window. She groans irritably, turning away from the light. She yawns, squinting at the digital clock on her nightstand; 8:24 a.m. She sighs, deciding she should probably get up and make some coffee, hoping Jennifer and Bigtime had left some from the night before. 

She crawls out of bed, stretching, standing on her tip toes, reaching her slender arms up to the ceiling. She yawns again as she makes her way over to the bathroom, going through her usual morning routine; wash face, comb hair, brush teeth…use the 'facilities'.

She puts her slippers on her feet, humming groggily as she shuffles over to her bedroom door slowly. She opens it, taking a step into the hallway, feeling another yawn coming on-

"Bon, Bon!"

Bonnie suddenly finds herself being picked up off of the ground, gripped into a tight hug. She gasps for air, surprised by the sudden ambush, finding herself face to face with someone wearing a green cap and black mask, who's very much over weight…

"Burger?!" she wheezes. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's about time you woke up! We've been waitin' for hours! "Burger Beagle embraces his younger sister, obviously overjoyed to see her. "We we're gonna wake ya up, but your roommate said that wouldn't be very wise…she said you're pretty cranky if you're up before the sun is!"

Bonnie is speechless as she hangs in his grip. If she hadn't been taken by surprise by this, she would've gladly hugged him back. Out of all her brothers, Burger was probably the only one who acted younger than she did, making her feel a little more mature. He always had looked up to her as if she were an older sister rather than a younger one. She supposed it had something to do with the way she nags them when they were all about to do something wrong…which had happened a lot.

But despite constantly harassing them, strangely enough, they only grew more fond of their baby sister.

"I really missed you! We haven't seen you in forever!" He swings her back and fourth, not showing any signs of letting up.

"I, uh, missed you, too?" she responds in question form, not really sure what's going on. She continues to struggle, trying to find her voice, managing to croak, "Burger-"

"It's so good to see ya, Bon." He says, sounding as if he's ready to cry. "Things just aren't the same without you around-"

"Burger?"

He pauses, letting up his grip enough to look down at her fondly. "Yeah, Bon?" he asks, the usual innocence lining his tone.

"Can't…breath."

He looks on at her blankly for a moment, seeing her turning blue. "Oh!" He grins dumbly, letting her down slowly. "Sorry."

She brings a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath. She goes to speak to him, but stops as someone comes up beside them, smiling cheerfully, a hot cup of coffee in her hand. Her auburn hair all done up in a high ponytail.

Bonnie's roommate looks on at her brightly, not a hint of fatigue in her eyes, despite the fact that she probably hadn't gone to bed the night before, staying up visiting with their surprise guest. Her chipper mood was nothing new, since she'd always been a morning person.

Most days, if it weren't for Jennifer Anne, Bonnie wouldn't get her needed dose of coffee.

"Morning, Sunshine!" She then looks up at the large goon, nodding towards the kitchen. "Waffles are ready if ya want some, Burger."

"Oh boy! Waffles!" He claps his hands together. He heads for the kitchen at a sprint, calling "save some for me, fellas!"

Jennifer giggles at his enthusiasm. Bonnie only gapes at her, mouth hanging open, receiving a modest response from her as she just shrugs.

"While you we're asleep, they just showed up…about an hour ago. I was up to answer the phone when Frank called." She pauses, waiting for her retort. When she doesn't receive one, Jenny continues, ecstatic. "Once he described what they looked like, well…ya know." She shrugs again. "I had to give them the okay…otherwise Frank might've called the cops! You never know!"

Bonnie manages to close her mouth, her eyes now wide. "They?" She pushes past her, quickly making her way to the kitchen. Once she does, she freezes in place at who she sees. Bonnie slaps a hand to her forehead, groaning.

"Oh, no…"

There, surrounding the kitchen table are three more of the Beagle Boys, all of them gorging themselves on a homemade breakfast. Two of them, Bouncer and Babyface, are fighting over the syrup, while Burger helps himself to the large stack in the middle of the table, although he already has more than enough on his plate. Bonnie can only look on at them in amazement.

"What…how…why are you," she sputters, filled with too many emotions to know how to really react to their presence. "When…"

Bouncer and Babyface stop arguing at the sound of her voice, turning to face her, waving innocently. "Hiya, Bon Bon!"

Bonnie only stares, looking from them to Jennifer. Her eye twitches slightly, trying to find her voice again. "You…made them, waffles?!" she hisses.

Jennifer shakes her head, grinning. "Oh, not just any waffles-"

"Blueberry waffles," finishes Burger with his mouth full, his voice coming out muffled. He swallows, a dazed look in his eyes. "They're the best."

"Yeah," adds Bouncer, taking another bite. "Nobody's ever made waffles for us before."

Babyface nods in agreement, pouring syrup on his second helping. "The only thing we ever really get is a bunch of sirens if we show up in a nice digs like this. Never a home cooked meal!" He looks up at Jennifer adoringly. "Good thing the grub at the joint isn't near as good as Jenny's, otherwise we'd never try to bust out again!"

Jennifer blushes. "Aww. It's nothing, really. I like to cook." She begins to count off. "I do French toast, pancakes…I even have a pretty mean lasagna recipe for-hey!"

Bonnie pushes her roommate towards the living room, facing the open window leading out onto the fire escape. Bonnie waits until they're out of earshot of the boys before letting up on her, spinning her around to meet her accusing gaze. Jenny looks on at her blankly, receiving a serious glare.

Jennifer laughs nervously. "Hi."

"You made waffles," Bonnie states, arms crossed. "For convicted felons, on the run from the law."

"Umm…yeah." Jennifer fidgets with her hands. "I guess I kinda, sorta did…but, come on, Bonnie. They just showed up out of no where, came all this way to see you, and it's cold outside!" She smiles warmly over at them, oddly enough receiving one in return from Bouncer. She looks back at the frustrated Bonnie, a little embarrassed. "I felt bad for them. They seemed, I don't know, down about something, like they'd just come from a funeral…it was breakin' my heart. I couldn't help it. You know me." She shuffles her feet. "So I did what my mom used to do when I was upset or depressed; make waffles…" She pauses, grinning sheepishly. "The blueberries were an extra touch of my own, though."

She turns Bonnie slightly, just enough to see back at them. "I mean, seriously." She smiles at her innocently. "How could I say no to those faces?"

"It's easier than you think. Trust me," she grumbles, then sighing. "But waffles, Jennifer?" Bonnie asks under her breath, trying not to lose control as she sees the look the young woman gives them. "Do you realize what you've done by offering them this seemingly simple gesture? Do you really know what's going to happen now that they know I have a roommate who is hospitable, likes company, is a great cook AND who happens to have some unnatural crush on most of them, because they're the foundation of the most infamous family of organized crime in all of Duckburg, who happen to be escapees from prison?! Or is it because some of them used to be singing sensations? I forget!"

Jennifer doesn't say anything as she's too busy giggling at what the brothers are doing behind their sister's back; having heard most of what's been said, they puff up somewhat proudly at the mention of their criminalizing reputations and that a woman might actually like admire them! Burger only continues eating, not really paying attention as Babyface leans an arm coolly on the back of his chair, pointing at the two girls Fonzie-style, giving a wink. Bouncer expresses a similar grin, suddenly feeling an urge to examine his arm muscles, flexing them in different positions, occasionally glancing over to see if Jennifer is looking, hoping to catch her eye.

Bonnie notices Jen's laughter, spinning around in time to see them suddenly acting a little too nonchalant, whistling as if minding their own business, pretending to examine the wallpaper or a nearby plant. Bonnie narrows her eyes, knowing each of her brothers all too well.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a moment, roomy?" She's not really asking, more like telling. She goes to the open window, holding back the curtain and pointing out onto the balcony. She glances back into the kitchen, still glaring. "I need to speak with my, family…alone."

"Where's Jenny going?" Burger asks, finally looking up from his plate with worry, their supply of waffles running low. "Breakfast isn't over already is it? I just barely started!"

Jennifer smiles back at the boys. "Of course not. There's plenty more where-"

"Jenny needs some fresh air." Bonnie says quickly, not looking away from them, only glancing over at her when she says her name. "Isn't that right, Jennifer? Since it is a bit crowded in her." Her expression is unchanged while she still holds open the curtain for her.

Jenny gets the message, glimpsing back at the Beagle Boys to see them wave at her enthusiastically. She smiles weakly, only the sound of Bonnie clearing her throat loudly grabs her attention away from them. She then laughs nervously. "Now that ya mention it, it is a little stuffy in here. I think I'll just, um, head outside for a bit of fresh air." She swings her foot over the window pain, stepping out onto the metal fire escape. She pokes her head back in. "I'll be up on the roof if anyone needs me."

"Missin' ya already," replies Bouncer, the wink he gives causing her to giggle.

"I'll be talking to you about this later." Bonnie whispers to her, rolling her eyes at the flirting that's taking place. She closes the window and shuts the blinds. She then turns to face the three house guests, arms folded as she looks on at them sternly, tapping her foot.

"Ya know," Bouncer states, omitting a burp as he pats his large stomach, unable to eat another bite. "That roommate of yours is a sweet kid." He smiles over at her. "Cute, too."

"Yeah. A great cook, and pretty!" Babyface swallows the last of his breakfast, leaning back in his chair lazily. He picks up his glass of milk. "You lucked out with that one," he says, swigging what's left of his drink to wash down his last bite. "How'd you meet someone so nice, Bon Bon-"

"Don't, call me that." Bonnie grits her teeth, still tapping her foot.

"Aw, but when you were a kid, you use to like that name," says Burger sadly, still eating. He swallows. "You always wanted us to call you Bon Bon, since when you were little."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she responds harshly. She goes over to the table, placing her hands on her hips, glaring down at each them. She stands in silence, waiting for them to speak.

When they don't respond, she finally says, "well?"

The three exchange glances, looking up their younger sister. They shrug, Bouncer asking, "well what?"

"What, are, you, doing, here?!" she says slowly, her voice getting louder with each word. She throws her hands into the air. "Have you all lost your minds? You're wanted criminals! You can't all just waltz into the lobby of an uptown apartment building like that! What if the doorman recognized you, calling the cops?"

All of them wince as she shouts down at them. They look at one another, their expressions now solemn, as if they had seen this coming.

Burger looks down at the table sadly. "Sorry, Bonnie." He pushes his plate away, suddenly losing his appetite.

"We just really needed to see ya." Babyface says, twiddling his thumbs as he avoids her gaze. "That's all."

Bonnie shakes her head, bewildered. She can't recall them ever acting so, caring. Frankly, it was a bit disturbing. "You're all crazy! Every one of ya, gone nuts!" She turns away from them, massaging the temples between her eyes. "I knew this would happen! Being convicts has finally shorted out some part of your brains. You're getting more and more careless every time you bust out of prison."

She then begins to pace heatedly. "I mean, what is the point of continuously breaking out of jail if you're just gonna end up right back in there? Cuz that's exactly what's going to happen if you all suddenly decide to pop into my place for waffles!" She then sighs, adding, "what would Mom say if she knew you were all here…like this…have any of you thought about that?"

The three of them are dead silent as she says this, looking down at the ground in mourning. How could they have forgotten about Ma Beagle, who probably wouldn't be very pleased with their carelessness for being here, enjoying breakfast while she was back home and in bed. Possibly holding on to life by a thread.

"It's just that…well, we never see ya anymore, Sis." Bouncer finally says quietly. He nods over at Burger. "Burger was right when he said things aren't the same without you around." He grins humbly, something he doesn't do very often. "We really do miss ya, Bon."

Bonnie stops, turning to face them again, seeing into each of their eyes. She didn't know why, but there was something different about them. They were looking on at her as if she were some sort of valuable piece of art they were hired to steal, but instead can't bring themselves to do it, entranced by the inspiring demeanor she gives off. It's almost as if they were looking on at her like she were the most important thing in the world to them.

She finally smiles warmly, never able to stay mad at them for too long. "I missed you guys, too." Her tone's entirely changed as she speaks softly, touched by their sudden change in behavior. "I just wish you would've called so I knew you were coming. I could've met with you somewhere-"

"And miss a meal like that?" Burger says, indicating the table in front of him. He elbows Babyface, pointing at her while he twirls a finger at his head. "Now who's crazy?"

Bonnie laughs, realizing how much she had really missed them. She regrets not trying to see them after Christmas the year before, wishing she'd tried to visit them all sooner…even if it did mean a trip to the prison, seeing them behind bars.

Still smiling, she rolls her eyes, gesturing for them to stand. "Alright…let's get the hug over with already, while the moment's still here." She suddenly finds herself wedged between all three of them, once again at a loss for air because of an adoring hug, only triple the amount of strength that was used compared with the first one. But despite the fact she can't breath, Bonnie does her best to return the embrace…

After a moment, she tries to pat one of them on the back. "Okay, that's enough. Let's break this up before someone sees you being compassionate." They do so, but not before giving her one last tight squeeze, which she didn't find at all very comfortable, feeling something in her back crack at the pressure. Once they pull away from her, though, she catches a glimpse of their glazed eyes, as if they were fighting back tears. But they turn away from her before she can tell for sure, sitting back down at the table.

She gives them a weak smile. Even though she knew Bigtime always tried to be the strong one of the group of thugs, it was obvious he wasn't the only one determined not to show any real weakness, such as crying, in front of the others. But she had a feeling that if she got any of them alone, they'd most likely break down, especially with things being the way they were.

If Bigtime could shed a few tears, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the rest of them wouldn't have acted the same way he had the night before-

"Wait," she says, looking around the apartment, a thought coming to mind. Her eyes are fixed on them once again. "Where's Bigtime?"

The Beagle Boys, after managing to collect themselves before either of them notice the others are about to start bawling from the tender moment, exchange glances before looking back at the young woman, shrugging. It may have been one of their main reasons for coming to Duckburg, to search for their "leader", but they had failed to see him all morning, as he'd disappeared just before Jennifer had invited them in earlier.

"Haven't seen 'em." Bouncer shakes his head. "Jen's the one who let us in. We asked if he was here, but she said he'd already left out the window, and headed down the fire escape."

Burger nods. "When she said you were still asleep, we were gonna go out and look for him," he pauses, grinning. "But when she offered to make breakfast…we, uh, couldn't really say no!"

"Ya mean you couldn't say no." Bouncer knocks his brother's hat over his face, receiving a glare. "Some of us don't actually eat everything in sight like you."

Bonnie giggles while Babyface rolls his eyes, resuming their discussion of their missing sibling.

"You know how he gets when he's in a bad mood; going off somewhere, bein' by himself," he says, lowering his gaze. "Seems like he does that a lot lately. I doubt he really wants to see any of us right now, anyway."

Burger nods briskly after fixing his hat. "Yeah! Especially after that thing with Bankjob. Boy, were they mad-"

Bouncer forces a hand over his mouth, shutting him up before he reveals anything about what had went on last night, including the swing he'd taken at his own brother. It wasn't really something to be proud of, in his opinion, even if it was something that needed to be done. But his attempts at silencing his younger sibling are too late.

"Hey, yeah. What did happen with that?" Bonnie asks sternly, recalling Bigtime's behavior the night before when she'd heard he was in a fight. "I'd like to have a word or two with him about how he messed up his hands like that. It wasn't exactly necessary… or humane."

Bouncer shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, well, it was just one of those shouting matches they get into every now and then…probably had something to do with, ya know…Ma." He pauses, taking a breath as he removes his hand from Burger. "Ya see, she wanted to speak with Bigtime…alone and, well…not with Bankjob. See where I'm goin' with this?" He watches her nod in response before going on. "Okay. So, the usual stuff was said; 'Bankjob, you're a momma's boy, who can't bust outta the joint on his own without her help'…'Bigtime, you're a runt and I should be in charge, not you.'"

He pauses. "Alright, maybe that's not exactly what was said, but that's pretty much what they wanted to say…you get the idea."

"Uh huh," Bonnie only says, taking a seat at the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee as she listens. She'd wanted to have something to eat, too, but the large plate in the middle of the three Beagles has been picked clean. She'd have to settle for cereal later. "Then what happened?"

Babyface rubs the back of his neck. "Well, you mentioned something about his hands being hurt? We don't know anything about that, just that Bankjob had nothing to do with that. None of us did." He shrugs. "Now whatever marks or bruises ya might see on his throat? That was Bankjob."

Bonnie merely shakes her head, taking a drink of her coffee as she lets some of this sink in, now very curious as to what Bigtime had really done to scrape up his knuckles so bad. "I really don't know what to do about those two…if there is anything to do, that is." She adds more sugar to her blackened coffee, never bothering with cream. "Sounds like he actually tried to strangle the life right out of him this time…it's a miracle he didn't."

Burger nods again, then speaking to the Beagle on his right. "Yeah. Hey, it's a good thing ya socked him when ya did, Bouncer, otherwise he-"

Burger once again finds a hand over his mouth, receiving a glare from Bouncer as he grumbles, "stop, talking!" But as he says this, Bonnie is already coughing, almost choking on her coffee.

"You, what?!" she manages, punching her own chest a few times. She takes a deep breath. "You actually took a swing at Bankjob, and he didn't murder you for it?!"

"Well, I uh, guess not." He grins sheepishly, still covering Burger's mouth. "Lucky me, huh?"

Bonnie narrows her eyes again, glaring at each of them in silence. "Alright!" She stands from the table, slamming her mug down. "That does it." She heads off into the direction of her room.

"Um, Bon?" asks Babyface, afraid what she might do after hearing what's been going on back at their hideout. "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to take a shower…and when I'm dressed." She turns to glare at them yet again, especially Bouncer. "We find Bigtime, and head home so we can put an end to this! I'm tired of getting a visit from you jerks if it's only because you have no choice but to come here, and whine to me when something goes wrong in this already screwed up, whacked out bunch of criminals I call family!"

"Hey, now that's not true," Babyface argues, not sounding very convincing. "We've come to see ya lots of times without having a reason."

"Oh, yeah?" she asks. "Why are you here now? Hmm? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess…you were just in the neighborhood, looking for a certain superior of yours, happening to come across my place on your list of stops, right?"

None of them respond, knowing full well their reason for being there; Bigtime. But, unfortunately for them, he was no where to be found. It was mostly pure chance that lead them to their sister's apartment complex, unable to find him anywhere else in the city.

"Yeah," she states, breaking the silent response she'd received. "That's what I thought…we're going home to straighten this out if it kills me…plus, I need to speak to Mom, about some, stuff." She'd hesitated on this last part, not sure if they were fully up to speed on things yet. "Now finish up whatever breakfast you've got left, then get out there and start looking for him."

"But," says Burger. "What if he doesn't wanna go home yet…what if he'd rather stay here in Duckburg-"

"I don't care if you have to drag him down the street kicking and screaming!" Bonnie states. "We're all going out there and having a talk about this, whether he or Bankjob like it or not!" She approaches them again. "And if you, or either one of them got a problem with that." She cracks her knuckles threateningly. "Please, feel free to let me know, because now is defiantly the time."

Almost immediately they hold out their arms as a form of self defense, each of them shaking their head frantically;

"Nope!"

"No problems here!"

"I'm good!"

She grins at all three of them, never tiring of how easy it was to intimidate her brothers, despite the fact any of them could over power her easily. She's about to retort with another order, telling them to hurry up and start their search, when the phone on the wall rings. She gives them a quick glance before going over to it, plucking up the handset.

"Hello?" she asks, hearing the voice of Frank the doorman on the other end, his tone grim as he speaks.

"Um, yes. Ms. Baronskee?" he asks quickly.

"Sorry, it's Bonnie." She glances through the window, seeing onto the balcony, hoping to wave her roommate back inside. But it's empty, indicating she actually had climbed the fire escape stairs, going up to the roof.

"What's up, Frank? Is there something I can help you with? Jenny is, uh, kinda busy at the moment."

"Well," he says, still speaking as if he's in a rush. "You told me to let you know if there was anyone here looking for you…especially a certain gentleman caller…wearing a blue uniform…dawning a badge?"

Bonnie's eyes widen in horror, a hand to her mouth. "Oh…please tell me this is a joke." She looks over at the three convicts sitting at her kitchen table while they pretend not to listen to her conversation. "Tell me you're just trying to be funny, and failing?"

"I'm afraid not," Frank responds. "Normally, I can turn visitors away on your request, but, in his case…I'm sorry, Ms. Beagle, I had to let him in! He threatened me with my job this time, and this is all I really have!"

"No, no, Frank it's not you're fault." She glares at the wall. "Jennifer's ex can be very persuasive when he wants to be." She goes to hang up the phone. "Thanks for the heads up-"

"Ms. Beagle?"

She stops. "Yeah?"

"I thought maybe I should pass the message on to you that, well…he might be somewhat suspicious of your, uh, guests." His voice is quiet, not wanting anyone to hear him. "It would be wise to find a means of getaway in case he starts asking questions, or has a look around your apartment." His tone then borders on sarcasm. "Unless, of course, that is your brothers prefer being in a cold cell, instead of visiting you here where it's considerably warmer."

Bonnie has to smile at this. Frank never ceased to amaze her how much he really knew about his tenants. But she wasn't too surprised by the fact that he obviously knew she was affiliated with the Beagle Boys somehow, since her last name gave it away. It was a little strange that he would be helping them, though. Then again, it was his job…in a manner of speaking.

"Frank, you're alright."

"As are you, Ms. Beagle." The line then goes dead.

She hangs up the phone, turning to face the table. "Boys?" They look over at her curiously, as if already having suspicions as to what she's about to say. She takes a deep breath. "We've got a problem…and it's coming up the elevator…wearing a badge." She sees them suddenly get up from the table, quickly adding. "But don't worry…I have an idea. Babyface?"

He raises his eyebrows as a response.

Bonnie grins. "How are you with video games?"

* * *

Uh oh! What kind of plan could possibly involve video games? And where the heck is Bigtime! Will the others find him, or will they be thrown back into jail without him? 

Plus, what's with this Damien guy? Is it someone our boys have to worry about?

Can Babyface play video games???

Answers to these questions and more coming up soon!

Don't forget to send me any views or opinions you all might have; remember, I love feedback!!

Stay tuned…


	6. The Ducks of Duckburg

Note: All of the characters in this story belong to Disney…save for the two I came with, they're mine…so there :p

Well, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for; introducing the ducks themselves, and what part they play in this crazy little fic of mine.

Sorry it took so long to add them, and to update this story. I've been busy. But have no fear! More will be on the way soon, as the next three chapters are already in the works. Hell, it might even be four. I might have to split one…we'll see.

Anyway, I'll shut up and let you get to reading. Enjoy!

Beagle Without a Mask

Chapter 6

The Ducks of Duckburg…

* * *

"This is a disaster. A disaster!" 

Scrooge McDuck continues to grieve over the page in his newspaper, hoping to pass the time while on his way to his main office for the day. But instead of a relaxing read through of the business section, another article had managed to catch his eye first. This happened a lot, as this particle story was hard to miss, since it was always the same story over and over again, placed right on the first page.

"How can they possibly call off the search for Beagle Boys? They're the biggest threat to Duckburg. Not to mention my money bin!" He glances over the top of the paper speaking to his driver, Duckworth. "How do they expect me to sleep at night with those ruffians running around free?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Sir," he replies in his usual well-mannered tone. "Perhaps we could stop by the pharmacist on the way home and purchase some sleeping pills for you tonight."

Scrooge frowns at the back of his head. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Merely trying to make light of the situation, Mr. McDuck." He looks at him through the mirror while stopped at a red light. "Although I don't fully agree with the authority's decision to give up the hunt, I do however take into consideration their reason for it."

"What's that?" he asks half-heartedly, turning to the business section in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Well, Sir…I've been following the news reports of the Beagle Boys most recent acts of criminal nature, and the lack of law enforcement was very much expected. Not to mention rather obvious."

The old duck looks up from the stocks and bonds, raising an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would ya think that? If anything it should encourage the police to do everything in their power to put them back behind bars where they belong! Especially after whatever they've done while being on the loose."

Duckworth clears his throat. "I'm afraid, that's just it, Sir. That's what I was trying to tell you…there haven't actually been any acts of burglary since they were reported as fugitives. I believe they've called off any full-scaled attempts at locating them because of their absence.

"It's almost as if they've decided to call it quits…if only for a short time. But, you never know."

Scrooge thinks about this for a moment. "Bless me bagpipes. You're right." He watches the small stores lining the sidewalk pass by them at thirty miles an hour. "It isn't really like them to go this long without at least making some kind of attempt at getting rich quick, even if it isn't at my bin."

He rubs under his beak. "Something's not right here…whether they're up to no good or not…I can feel it."

"Forgive me for asking, Sir, but do I perhaps detect a of hint of concern for your enemies?"

"Stick to driving, Duckworth." Scrooge unfolds his newspaper again grumpily. "Sarcasm isn't really your best subject?"

Duckworth grins to himself before saying, "I'm guessing your sudden anxiety has to do with your charity event next week?"

"Aye." He flips to another page. "Why the mayor and I agreed to hold the accursed thing at my bin, I'll never know… I suppose my private museum makes for a good backdrop for just such an occasion."

"It's also good for your relationship with those in need, Sir." He turns into the long driveway leading up to Scrooge McDuck's monogrammed building, the large golden **S **that doubles as a dollar sign glinting in the sunlight. "It's not often that the public has a chance to witness your charitable side. Not to mention the opportunity to gaze upon the exquisite historical relics you've managed to obtain over the years."

Before the car comes to a stop, Scrooge folds up his newspaper in his briefcase to read later, answering, "I just hope the Beagle Boys don't think to take part in that opportunity." He gazes up at the skyscraper towering over them, worried. "Having them wandering around this place on a night like that is the last thing I need."

* * *

"If we don't think of something to do fast, I'm gonna lose my mind!" Louie pulls at the feathers atop his head, leaning over the edge of his bunk. "Being bored all day is gonna drive me bananas!" 

"Well, we could find Launchpad," suggested Huey from the top bunk as he tosses a baseball up at the ceiling repeatedly. "Maybe he's working on a plane. Watching him try to fix stuff is never boring…especially when he gets electrocuted."

The third brother, Dewey, shakes his head as he looks lazily out their bedroom window. "Nah. He's out making a delivery for Uncle Scrooge. Florida, or something like that. He won't be back until tonight. He said he'd come if he got back soon enough." He glances over at his twins. "What about Gyro? He might have some weird new invention we can test."

Louie thinks about this. "Hmm. I guess we could do that." He sits up right, jumping down onto the floor, looking around for is hat. "Besides, we haven't been over there in ages. And you know Gyro Gearloose; the longer he's alone, the more crazier his inventions are."

Huey stops throwing his baseball, looking down at the other two. "Aw, but its cold outside. There's gotta be something we can do inside."

"We could always clean our room like Mrs. Beakley suggested." Dewey gestures at the space around them, indicating the piles of laundry not yet folded and put away, mixed in with some dirty clothes as well. Toys and assorted sporting equipment are scattered about the floor, though some of them are down near the bottom bed on the boys' triple bunk in an attempt to shove them underneath and out of sight.

Huey, seeing his brother's point, sighs in defeat. "Where's my jacket?

Once they're dressed for the cold outside, they head for the stairs, sliding down the banister as usual. They rush to the kitchen, in search of their nanny.

"Mrs. Beakley?" Huey asks, being the first to spy her standing at the sink, washing some dishes. She hands them down to her young granddaughter, Webigail, who dries them before she places them gently up onto the counter. "Can we go visit Gyro? We need something to do."

"Aside from house work," adds Dewey quickly.

The nanny chuckles, continuing to scrub a frying pan. "I'm sorry, boys, but your uncle wanted you to stay close to home today. He said he might need you to help out at the money bin later."

"For what?" Louie shrugs. "We already helped him count all of his coins last month."

Dewey groans. "Yeah, twice…he doesn't have a whole lot of faith in our math skills, but he has trust issues with anyone other than family…especially accountants."

Beakley shakes her head. "No, it's not that. He just needs you to fix up his museum for the charity benefit next week. I hear it's going to be rather upper class, so I imagine he just needs you to do some cleaning and-"

The triplets begin to protest, whining at the thought of chores, as was the very thing they were trying to avoid. Dewey throws his hands up. "But that could take forever! He has tons of old stuff in that place."

"I thought he already had someone to take care of that?" Louie asks, unzipping his coat as he's beginning to sweat. "What's the point of having us there? If anything, we'll probably just mess things up."

"Well," she says, letting the water out of the sink and then drying her hands with a towel. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but…" She grins down at them, glad to see them perk up slightly at hearing this. "It's nothing currently in the museum he needs you to clean, but rather something new that's coming in. I'm not sure what it is," she adds quickly, knowing they'd ask. "All I know is that Launchpad McQuack is bringing it up from, Florida, I believe."

She retrieves the teapot from atop the stove to fill with water, deciding to make herself some tea, as well as hot chocolate for the children. "The only thing I can tell you is that it might have something to do with some cargo recovered from a few sunken ships in the Gulf of Mexico."

"Ya mean, like, pirate ships?" Huey asks, his eyes just as wide as his brothers'. "Neat-o!"

Mrs. Beakley laughs as she pulls five coffee mugs from a cupboard. "Oh, I doubt that." She then gets out the mix for the hot cocoa and a tea bag for herself. "But, then again, you never know. Stranger things have happened around here."

"Boy is that the understatement of the year," says Louie, following the other two over to the breakfast nook to sit down.

"I hope it's something pretty, Grammy," states Webby, deciding to speak up. "Like sparkly necklaces, or maybe some pretty pictures, even!"

"Yeah right, Webby. Pirate treasure? In case you haven't noticed, but our luck hasn't been that great lately." Dewey speaks for the other boys as well, all of them nodding in agreement.

"It's just like Grammy said, you never know," Webigail holds her head up in confidence. "Besides, your luck hasn't been that bad."

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Beakley, who'd been rummaging through most all of the cupboards, shakes her head in disappointment. "Sorry, children. But you'll have to go without marshmallows in you hot chocolate for today."

The boys all groan at this, Dewey looking down at the young girl again with his arms crossed. "See? Told ya."

* * *

Far on the other side of Duckburg, an old duck sits in front of a roaring fire in his luxurious mansion, comfortable and warm while reading his newspaper. But despite his comfort and wealth, he's far from happy at the moment. As he continues to read through the business section, his anger rises each time he sees the name 'McDuck' printed boldly on the page, giving him the urge to throw the paper into the fire. 

"Blast that penny-pincher!" Flintheart Glomgold crumples it up, tossing it over the cushioned chair he sits in, knowing he'll want to read it later. "Charity event, my foot! That old coot will do anything for publicity. Even fly in some cheap junk to pass it off as 'valuable artifacts'," he adds with mock impression, his Scottish accent carrying throughout his home, almost echoing.

He sinks deeper into his chair, reaching for his cup of tea, grimacing as he drinks it as it's gone cold. "Bah," he states, replacing it on the small table. He then stares into the fire in front of him, as if thinking. After a moment, his scowl is replaced by a sly grin.

He rubs under his beak. "Of course, if something were to unexpectedly happen to those precious new toys McDuck has coming, that little charity event 'a his wouldn't turn out to be such a great party after all." Glomgold shrugs. "It's not exactly something that could ruin Scrooge," He says aloud to himself, rubbing his hands together with delight, laughing somewhat maniacally. "But it could still be fun to read about!"

He jumps up from his chair, leaving the warmth of the fireplace and going over to his desk. He rummages through his rolodex, pulling out one of the cards, still grinning.

"All I have to do is tip off a certain bunch of goons that old Scroogy has something valuable coming in, and they'll be all over it like flies to honey!"

He reads over one of the cards, finding one of the phone numbers to try first. He goes for the phone. "Those morons haven't been in the news for a while, so I know they'll be falling over each other for this one!"

He takes a seat in his chair after punching in the seven digits, putting his feet up casually on the desk, waiting, the grin never leaving his beak, listening to the dial tone with anticipation.

"If it wasn't for the Beagle Boys, I don't know what I'd do for entertainment."

* * *

Well, there ya have it! I finally worked them into the story somehow, so they'll HAVE to pop up again. I figured I should include ol' Scroogy and the boys a little, since they basically are the Ducktales! It's not my best work, but at least it introduces their parts in the story. 

The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading, keep up the R&R, and stay tuned…


	7. Cover ups and Con Artists

Note: Aside from a few original characters of my own, Ducktales belongs to the creative genius Carl Barks. Oh, and Disney, too.

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 7**

**Cover-ups to Con Artists…**

**

* * *

**

"Seven…Eight…Nine…"

Sergeant Pinscher adjusted the tie on his uniform, counting off the numbers above him as they light up. He grins to himself, knowing that the girl of his dreams is only a few floors above him. He absently plucks at the flower petals in the bouquet he's holding. It was becoming more and more difficult to catch Jennifer at home, so naturally, today was a special occasion. He couldn't stay long, though. His partner, Jack, was waiting for him outside in their patrol car. This would have to be quick.

"Twelve." He steps through the elevator doors once they slide open. Damien hums to himself while striding down the hall, tipping his hat to a young man coming out of his apartment, receiving an awkward nod as a response, something he was used to, knowing it was out of fear and respect. One of the main reasons he dawned the blue uniform with pride.

He stops suddenly in front of one of the many identical doors lining the hallway, clearing his throat before rapping his knuckles on it, then listening intently for footsteps. But instead, his refined hearing picks up another sound; voices, projecting back and forth between two people. After a moment, he knocks again. No one answers the door.

Instinctively, he places a hand on the butt of his gun, still eavesdropping. From where he's standing, it sounds like fighting, but it's difficult to make out what's being said. He reaches across to his shoulder, clicking in the receiver on his radio.

"Russell," he says in a low, urgent tone. "I might need some backup. You'd better get up here."

There's a moment of silence, then static. Finally, there's a response, but it's not as serious as his own, more lade back;

"_Why? Is she allergic to the flowers? I told you to go with chocolate, but do ya listen to your partner-"_

"Shut the hell up Jack! Just get your ass up here!" he snaps, still hearing shouts coming from the apartment. "Sounds like there's a fight at Jenny's place. Yelling. One's definitely male."

"_Jealous much?"_

"Jack!"

"_Alright! Jeez, don't get your holster in a twist, I'm on my way."_

Damien drops the flowers onto the floor, pulling out his firearm, holding it firmly in front of him with both hands. He adjusts his stands, readying himself. He knocks again, but with a closed fist and more force.

"Duckburg P.D.! Open the door!"

Still, the door remains closed. He moves in front of it, about to kick it in but stops abruptly. He immediately lowers his foot, and weapon once the door swings open, revealing a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, glaring knives once she recognizes the visitor.

"Sorry, but Halloween isn't until next week. I don't have any candy yet, little boy." She waves him away. "Go ask your mommy to make you some cookies, or something."

Damien glares back, forcing a smile. "Cute." He replaces his firearm, picking up the flowers. "What's with all the yelling? Where's Jennifer?"

"Oh, it's you, Damien!" She's obviously sarcastic in saying this as she too forces a smile. "I thought you were just some dumb kid pretending to be a real cop." She shrugs. "There's not really much of a difference, though. Probably why I was confused-"

"Bonnie where's Jennifer?" he almost barks, always loosing patience with her far too quickly.

Bonnie leans up against the door, still grasping the knob as she pulls it closer to her. She shrugs again. "How should I know? She was gone when I woke up. Might've went for a walk."

The officer observes her in silence. "Who else is in there?"

"None of your business."

"Too bad. I'm making it my business." He tries to look over her head. "I heard voices. A guy. Now who else is in there?"

Before Bonnie can respond again, someone shouts from the living room. "Aw, come on! Stop gangin' up on me!"

Bonnie groans, rolling her eyes. "Devon! Keep it down or else you can't use my TV for your stupid game!"

"It's not my fault these guys are cheating. They're totally against me here," came an annoyed response. "And Halo 3 is not stupid! You're just jealous because you suck at it."

Damien finally catches sight of a figure sitting in the middle of the couch, facing away from them, dawning a white t-shirt and a green backwards cap. From here, he can tell he isn't very tall and a little over weight, once and a while jerking on the wireless controller and grumbling to himself at whatever it was gamers obsessed over.

"Who is that?" asked Damien, a little disgusted, never too fond of this particular type of addict, or the games themselves.

Bonnie sighs. "That, is Devon. He lives down the hall. I'm letting him use our television because somebody," she projects over her shoulder. "Decided to have a fit and throw a controller at his own set and break it. So he'd better not do it here!" She glances over at her guest. "You listening to me?"

He waves a hand over his head, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Yeah, yeah. No tantrums. Got it-Dude! Stop ganging up on me!"

Damien searches the surroundings, ignoring the stranger. "Seriously, I wanna talk to her. Is she in there somewhere?"

She rolls her eyes again, swinging the door open the rest of the way. "Fine. If you don't believe me, which you never do, search the place. I don't care. But on some level, this is harassment." She nods over at 'Devon'. "It's bad enough I've had to deal with him half the morning."

Damien doesn't move, only looking down at the young woman with suspicion. The two of them stare each other down for a moment, the only sound being gunfire illustrating from the television. Finally, he takes a step inside, looking over the apartment as if trying to find something out of the ordinary, aside from the small round figure who continues to shout objections. He then makes his way back to the bedrooms, looking into Jennifer's room, finding it empty.

Once he does this with the two other bedrooms, as well as the kitchen and bathroom, he returns to the living room, deciding to ignore the hall closet, not wanting anyone to think he's that desperate to find her.

He looks down at Bonnie, annoyed. "Just tell her I was here…oh, and give her these." He hands her the bouquet. "Put 'em in some water for me, would ya?"

Bonnie accepts them with a sweet yet eerie smile. "No problem, officer."

Damien shakes his head. He knew she hated him, and why. It had nothing to do with her friend, but that lowlife family of hers. The fact that he'd never seen them hanging around her, wouldn't dismiss his doubts about her innocence. He couldn't prove it, but there was something not right about her. One day, she'd let that slip…and he'd be there.

"Tell her I'll call her later," he says, adjusting his hat before walking out into the hallway.

"Okay. Oh, and Damien?" she adds, causing him to turn. "You really should find a different costume this year. Might I suggest something involving a monkey. That'd be much more realistic for you. Buh-bye." She slams the door before he can retort.

Bonnie presses her ear up to the door, holding her breath at the sound of the office cursing, then making his way down the hall. Upon hearing the _ding_ of the elevator, she exhales.

"That was way too close," said Babyface from the couch, taking off the green cap and fanning himself with it. "I've never sweat so much in my life. And I don't even think I was using this thing right!" He holds up the controller.

"Are you kidding? You did awesome!" She hugs him over the back of the couch. "Broadway's got nothing on acting like that!"

"Speak for yourself, Sis," he says, raising an eyebrow. "Devon?"

"It's called improvisation, and that takes talent. Plus…" She ruffles the top of his head before going over to the hall closet. "There really is a Devon that lives down the hall, but he hates video games. That system is actually mine." She raps on the closed door with her knuckles. "You can come out now. He's gone."

Before she can open it, the door does so on its own, Burger and Bouncer tumbling out of the closet and landing in a heap on the floor. Both of them take deep breaths. A space that small was definitely not built to hide two large goons.

"Are you crazy?!" Bouncer wheezes up at her, struggling to his feet. " 'If you don't believe me, search the place?' He could've found us."

"He stopped right at this door! What if he'd opened it?" Burger also whines, fixing his hat. "We coulda' been in so much hot water!"

"Oh, stop overreacting. I've dealt with him before. He's a pushover." Bonnie did her best to suppress her laughter at seeing their panicked expressions. She heads back to her room. "Now, if we're all finished with the drama, I think we need to start pulling ourselves together. Babyface, don't forget to put your prison uniform back on. The last thing I need is you leaving that here for Judge Dread to see the next time around. We still need to find-"

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. No one says a word. After a moment, a voice comes from the other side, as well as heavy breathing. Bonnie immediately recognizes the newcomer, gasping in horror.

"Damien? You in there? It's Russell."

"Oh my god it's Jack!" Bonnie shrieks, spinning to face her brothers in a panic. "_Hide!"_ She hissed. "_My room. Go, now!"_

"Why? Who's Jack-" Babyface began.

"Just do it!" She pulls him up off of the couch, pushing him towards the others.

The three of them exchange glances of confusion before doing as she says, while Bonnie once again readies herself in front of the door, first looking over her appearance in the mirror on the wall, trying to fix her hair.

"Anybody home?" Russell asks, knocking again.

"One second!" Bonnie looks back to make sure the door of her room is closed, with not a criminal in sight. She takes a deep breath, pulling open the door, smiling up at the young Officer Jack Russell as he pants from slight exhaustion, hand resting on the gun still in his belt. He quickly straightens up when sighting her.

He takes off his cap, revealing dark brown wavy hair. A color that matched his hazel eyes, something Bonnie noticed every time he came around with Pinscher. It was the only thing about his visits she actually looked forward to. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about Jack today. As much as she liked seeing him, now was not the best time.

"Bonnie! Umm, hi." He clears his throat, still out of breath from running up the flight of stairs. "How's it, uh, going?"

"Hi Jack," she says, a bit too dreamily.

"Is, Damien here?" he asks, flustered.

"Oh." Her smile slightly faltered at this. "No, you just missed him. He's headed down the elevator now. Didn't you pass him?"

Jack laughs nervously. "No. I took the stairs. Then I ended up on the wrong floor, twice. I forgot which number you guys were on."

The young woman laughs with him, not sounding very convincing. "It could happen to anyone! Well-" She goes to shut the door. "I guess you'd better hurry and catch him. He might leave without you again. Ya know, like last time? So I'll, see ya later-"

"Yeah-hey wait!" He puts his foot in the door. "Bonnie?"

"What?" She tightens her grip on the door, fighting the urge to look back at her room.

Jack raps his fingers on his policeman's cap as he thinks of what to say next. "Well…I was just, wondering…there's, there's this thing going on at some museum next week. It's like a charity benefit the mayor is putting on, or something. Anyway, It's one of those fancy dinner parties the chief always goes to-"

"You mean your father?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "_Chief _Russell?"

"Um, yeah, him." He clears his throat awkwardly. "And I'm supposed to be there as support, but…" He takes a deep breath, his voice suddenly going up an octave. "You, wanna go?" He pauses, then adding. "with me, I mean."

Bonnie stares at him blankly, totally thrown off by the gesture. She'd been asked out by men before, but never by an officer of the law! Despite his uniform, though, she had managed to develop a crush on him. Not to mention he was a pretty nice guy, even if he was partnered with someone like Damien.

She finally glances over her shoulder quickly before getting back to him, lowering her voice in case certain others might be listening. "You mean, like a, date?" she asks, as if she'd never used the term before.

Jack nods. "I guess you could call it that, yeah. Look, I know what you're gonna say, and you're right; it is weird that I'm a cop and you're, well, a Beagle." He brings his hands up. "I mean, no offense."

"None taken." She shoots a glare at her bedroom door.

Jack smiles again. "One date, that's all I'm asking. If it doesn't work, that's cool, we can still be friends. I won't hold anything that your family's done against you. I swear. Besides, I'd hate to go to this thing by myself," he groans. "I hate these rich, fat-cat events. There's no one interesting to talk to. But if you go, at least we can be bored together…what do ya say?"

Bonnie thinks to herself. This was definitely not an easy decision for someone with her family's reputation; a Beagle dating a cop?! It was crazy! What would her brothers and cousins think? What would her mother say? Whatever it is, it wouldn't be very positive. Then again, it's not like she'd never went against her judgment in the past. If anything, it's given her a better life because of her ability to defy Ma Beagle.

These thoughts alone give her the answer she needs…the charming smile he expresses is nothing short of encouraging.

Before answering she takes another quick glance behind her. "Exactly how fancy are we talking, here?"

* * *

"How the devil can ya not be interested?!" Glomgold shouts into the receiver angrily.

"_It's not that we ain't interested, Flinty." _The voice responds in a grim tone, as if tired from lack of sleep. "_Now just, isn't a good time for us to be pullin' off a job is all."_

"Since when has timing ever been a factor with you thugs? It's not like ya can't get days off from work or anything!" He almost growls, the pen he holds rapping rhythmically on the desk from frustration at the answer he's been given, not used to having someone turn down a proposition of this nature, especially when it's the Beagle Boys.

"What could possibly be more important than making Scrooge miserable? It's what ya live for!"

The voice on the other end sighs deeply, not too comfortable with sharing private information with someone like Flintheart Glomgold. "_Look…the family's, goin' through a hard time right now. Trust me, if it were up to me, we'd be over there in a flash. But things are sorta, complicated right now. It's, kinda personal-"_

"Personal or not, I'm willin' to pay ya for this if necessary!" He pauses, then adding. "Which one of ya am I talkin' to? I want to speak to Bigtime. Where is he?"

"_Bigtime ain't here," _the disgruntled Beagle responds harshly at the name. "_Haven't seen him since last night. I'd like to keep it that way."_

Glomgold grinds his teeth. "Fine. Then get me your mother! Aside from Bigtime, she's the only one out of the lot a' ya with any common sense!"

"_Ma's asleep. She's not feelin' too well,"_ he says, also angry. "_If you wanna talk to someone in charge, talk to me."_

The old duck slaps himself in the forehead. "Alright then, who might this be? Or is that gonna be too personal for ya to answer as well?"

"_You're talkin' to Bankjob Beagle, Pal. So watch the sarcasm."_

"Bankjob?" Glomgold rubs under his beak. "Never heard of ya. Just leave a message for Bigtime and tell him-"

"_I don't go through that runt!"_ Bankjob shouts from the other line. "_And I'm not his damn secretary neither, ya got that? If there's talk about pullin' off a heist, I'm the one to talk to, not that little know it all."_

Glomgold roles his eyes, a conversation with one of the Beagles always trying his patience in a short amount of time. "Is that so? Well, then, since you're the one who's supposedly calling the shots…" He lowers his voice, grinning slightly. "Why aren't you all out doin' what it is ya do best; robbin' the citizens of Duckburg blind and helping yourselves to every bank vault within the city limits?"

"_I already told ya, Glomgold," _Bankjob's voice verges on threatening. "_Now ain't the time for us to be out-"_

"Oh, so it's not up to you then now, is it?" Glomgold laughs. "So be honest, is that really what you want…or is that what your brother Bigtime wants you to do?"

The line is silent, alerting him to the simple fact that this could be used to his advantage. It had never occurred to Flintheart that despite the fact he'd hired the services of the Beagle Boys on many occasions, he'd never thought about what it was that went on in the family of criminals on a personal level. If he played his cards right, this little inconvenience he'd planned for Scrooge McDuck would become slightly more entertaining with a little family drama thrown into the mix.

"Ah, I thought as much. So, tell me, Bankjob." He brings his webbed feet up onto the desk top, making himself more comfortable. "When's the last time you got to make a decision in your family. Since, you are after all, in charge…right?" he asks. "Why, from the sound of it, I'm willing to bet a pretty penny that you can hold your own when the occasion calls for it."

"_You're damn right I can."_

Flintheart twirls the pen in between his fingers. "Well then, how about proving it not just to me, but to that, what was it you called him…runt? Why not take charge now while he's not around, show 'em all who's really boss around there?"

There's a brief pause on Bankjob's end. "_I…I don't know. I mean, sure, I'd give anything for a chance at showing up that little twerp…but with things bein' the way they are I don't think-"_

"That's all well and good that you're thinking things through first, Lad. But ya got to ask yourself…what would Bigtime Beagle do?"

"_Hey, Pal. I already done told ya, I don't need to rely on his opinion to make a decision. Alright? I know what I would do."_

"Is that so?" The old duck's grin widens, knowing he's got him in the palm of his wing. "And would this decisive planning a' yours maybe involve the warehouse of a private museum…belonging to one Scrooge McDuck? Say…this weekend, perhaps?"

Once again, there's no immediate response as the stubborn dog begins to ponder the offer. Finally, the gruff voice speaks into the reciever, much more unruly than it had been from when he'd first answered the call;

"_What exactly did ya have in mind?"_

"Now there's a leader with some common sense," Flintheart chortles, still twirling his pen absently. "It's time you show that Bigtime a thing or two about authority." Just for good measure he adds, "I'm sure your mother will be proud."

"_Yeah…I bet she will."_

_

* * *

_

Well, it's official; brother's are stupid.

You can't leave 'em alone for one day without them doing something to screw everything up even more than it already is.

Tune in to find out what happens next…

Oh yeah! Please review! Thanx :p


	8. Close and Personal

Note: Ducktales is a Carl Bark's creation, and a production of Disney, and not associated with me in any way, shape or form…still, a girl can dream!

* * *

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 8**

**Close and Personal…**

Jennifer had finished her trek up the metallic staircase, reaching the rooftop just above their three bedroom apartment. She smiles upon seeing she's not alone, noticing a lone figure sitting on the opposite side of the building, looking down at the streets below, watching the hustle and bustle of the morning rush of uptown Duckburg.

She steps off of the railing and over the ledge, placing her feet squarely on the stone roofing. "So this is where you've been hiding out."

Bigtime Beagle jumps. He turns in all directions, seeing who's spoken to him. Upon sighting her, he relaxes.

"Oh, uh, hey, Jennifer." His tone is melancholy as he forces a grin for her. He turns his attention back to the streets, seeing a couple coming around the corner of Swan Heights, strolling down the sidewalk. Even from all the way up here, he can see their hands joined together tightly.

Jennifer watches him quietly, not really sure what to say. She takes a few steps closer to him, clearing her throat. "There's, waffles downstairs…if you're hungry." She gives a nervous laugh. "Of course, I might have to make more now that the others have gotten to them first…That Burger sure can pack it away!"

Bigtime doesn't respond, still gazing below him at passerby's coming from all directions.

"Not hungry, huh? It's okay. I understand." She observes him in silence for a minute or two. "Well…it looks like you wanna be alone, so, um…I'll just, stay over here and out of your way." She takes a seat to his right so she's just barely out of his line of vision. After a moment, she says, "I'd go inside but Bonnie kicked me out…apparently I needed some fresh air while she and the others catch up."

She pauses. "At least, I think that's what they're doing. I didn't really ask."

It's quiet once more as Bigtime eyes the street below his feet again, hoping another couple doesn't walk by. He spies a familiar green car on the street opposite of Swan Heights. The sight of the 'family car' his brothers had driven to Duckburg in causes him to groan, knowing he'd have to face them eventually.

He sighs deeply again as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the black mask he'd taken off the night before, running the material through his fingers as he looks down at it glumly.

Jennifer sees this, and is about to say something but is interrupted by a strong gust of wind as it blows over the roof top, causing her teeth to chatter.

Bigtime looks over at her curiously as he replaces the mask in his pocket. He only now noticed how little clothing she actually had on; a thin strapped tank top that fits snuggly against her slender frame, the light blue material matching her faded Capri pants, which barely run down above her knees as she hugs her legs close to her.

"You okay?" he asks, almost laughing at her obvious discomfort.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine," she manages in a shaky voice. "Just wish I could've grabbed my jacket before Bonnie kicked me out. She didn't really give me much of a choice though…" she says, shrugging as she looks out over the city, willing herself not to break down from the cold.

A feeling of warmth surrounds her. She looks up to see that Bigtime had removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders before he returns to his previous position, only this time it's on the same ledge as her. He sits just a few feet from her as he resumes his blank staring, now towards Duckburg harbor.

"Um, thank you." Although thrown off by the chivalrous gesture, she wastes no time in hugging it around her tightly. "But, aren't you cold?"

"Nah. I'm used to it. Being in a cold cell sorta toughens ya up after a while…Besides, you need that more than I do," he says without looking over at her. "Someone as small as you shouldn't be out here without more on. You could catch pneumonia, or something."

She giggles, nodding over at him. "Bet it doesn't hurt to have on long pants, boots and a red sweater, huh?" Upon hearing him laugh, she smiles. "So you do have a sense of humor? Good. I was worried there for a bit."

Bigtime can't help but grin, looking over at her for a brief moment, catching a glint from her green eyes as the morning sun hits them. It was odd the way she kept gazing on at him, as if he were someone important, actually worth looking up to.

"You should do that more often," she states.

He raises an eyebrow, afraid she'd noticed him staring at her. "Do what?"

"Smile. It looks good on you."

He can feel his face flush. Being a criminal, he wasn't used to having a compliment like that. Or any, for that matter.

Jennifer is silent for a moment, putting her hands in the pockets of the jacket. "So…um," she says, clearing her throat. "Can I, ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." Bigtime shifts on the ledge, no longer comfortable sitting on the cold stone surface.

Jennifer clicks the toes of her shoes together a few times. "What do you think you could have done, instead of…you know…just, robbing banks or jewelry stores and things like that?" She looks over at him while resting her head on her propped up knees. "I mean, you told me what sort of things you were into and all but…not what you'd want to do."

She pauses. "You know, if you could have a choice…other than being in crime. Have you ever thought about what else you could do instead?"

Bigtime only stares out over the rooftops in silence as if he hadn't actually heard her. He couldn't believe she was asking him about this, especially after the evening before, when that's all he could think about. It's as if she'd read his mind.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Jennifer says suddenly. "If it's too personal, that's fine. Sorry, I was just curious-"

"It's not that it's too personal," he says quickly. "I just, don't really know."

He mimics her sitting position, folding his legs and resting his head on them. He briefly glances in all directions. "To be honest…I been thinking about that, a lot."

"Really?" She looks on at him in amazement.

He nods. "I can't really see myself as anything else…but sometimes, I sure wish I could, though. At least that'd give me some kinda idea if I actually wanted to, um…quit the business."

Bigtime tugs at the hem of his sleeve. "Don't get me wrong…I really do-" he almost says _love_, but stops himself, "-care about my brothers, and Ma…I'm pretty sure I'd give my life for her." He swallows a lump in his throat. "I just…wish she, er, they, had left me out of it all…like Bonnie. Maybe then I'd know if I was meant for anything else other than, whatever it is we do."

He shakes his head, suddenly wanting to change the subject. "But, no point in worrying about that now, seeing as how it's a little late for a career change!"

She watches him fidget, sensing his discomfort at the mention of his mother, having overheard some of what Bonnie and him had been discussing the night before, moments before she'd emerged from her room. But she hadn't made it apparent that she had.

"I'm sorry," she says gently. "Your mother, I mean."

He shrugs.

Jennifer continues to look on at the thug next to her curiously. "But…Is crime really that bad of a thing to get mixed up in? Sure, breaking the law is wrong and everything…" She grins somewhat slyly. "But come on…you have to admit…breaking and entering? Bank robberies? A huge bin filled with cash!? Don't you find that to be the least bit, I don't know, thrilling?"

Bigtime doesn't respond, only raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious!" She giggles, scooting a little closer to him. "I've always wanted that feeling. The rush of adrenaline. I'm not saying I wanna be a criminal, or anything!" She waves her hands in front her. "I've just never done anything that exciting before. To be honest, I was a pretty sheltered kid. An only child. My parents never let me do anything too out of the ordinary… Hell, I'm surprised I got away to go to college.

"I know it sounds a little, crazy, but…" Jennifer sighs, averting his confused gaze. "Ever since I learned that Bonnie not only had seven brothers, and how close you all used to be when she was little, and when I found out who you all were…I'll admit I was a little jealous."

"Of what! Being a five year old kid surrounded by bad influences because you're too young to understand the difference between wrong and right?" He shakes his head, bewildered. "Trust me. You're parents did right with you."

"No, not that! I meant when you guys weren't out breaking the law or stuck in prison. Bonnie's always telling me about times when most of you were at home, when you weren't planning any heists or talking about Scrooge McDuck…just, being a family. Her family.

"I guess, when I said that I'd like to know what it was like to pull off a robbery…what I really meant was, I wanted to know what it was like to have a family that's so dedicated to one another. Because, in the end, Bonnie says that all you guys really have; each other."

Bigtime doesn't respond, still having trouble understanding what it is she's trying to get at. But despite his confusion, he's intrigued by every second of the conversation. Just like the night before, he's baffled that someone like her actually just wanted to sit and talk to someone like him.

"You know they look up to you."

He finally brings his head up. "Huh?"

She nods. "Burger, Babyface, and Bouncer. They told me how you pretty much think of everything. That you're the one they all turn to for a plan, or advice, or when things go wrong." She adjusts her hands in their pockets. "They know how much they depend on you for, basically everything. Not just them, but, the others, too…even if they might not show it."

He doesn't say anything, only watching the cars pass by on the street below, noticing a familiar black and white police cruiser. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he'd already seen the same car pass by a few minutes ago.

"But you already knew that…didn't you?"

Bigtime shrugs again.

She continues to study his sullen expression, unable to find any emotion. It was interesting to her how he seemed so unlike the reputation expressed through past news reports and articles in the papers. And yet, his family seemed to thrive on that status, as if it were an addiction they couldn't shake. She was beginning to understood what Bonnie had meant when she'd said that not all of them were willingly involved in crime. Some of them just didn't have a choice.

Jennifer feels something in her grip, pulling it from the right pocket. She glances down at the object in her hand as she keeps it down at her side, studying the black material, the image of the Beagle Boys in the apartment below coming to mind-

"It's not as comfortable as it looks."

Jennifer glances up at him, seeing his eyes on her, still unsure about what he might be thinking.

"It chafes a little…especially when it's hot."

Jenny smiles, observing the mask again as she holds it out in front of her. "That's too bad. I bet it looks good on you."

"I really doubt that."

She bites her bottom lip. "Don't suppose you'd put it back on…even if I asked nicely?" She bats her eyes.

He shakes his head. "Nice try. But the only one who can use the puppy-dog eyes on me is my baby sister, and she's gotta really work at it."

Jenny doesn't respond, continuing to look on at him in a childlike manner.

He rolls his eyes. After a moment of silence, he sighs in defeat, giving in to her charm. Having dealt with Bonnie in the past, he knew resistance was hopeless. It was easier just to give in. Chances are, she'd learned the maneuver from his sister anyway.

Bigtime holds out an open palm to her. When she hands the mask back to him, he exams the familiar black veil. Something argued with him inwardly about whether or not to put it back on, and for several good reasons; for one thing, it stood for just about everything he currently despised about his family. Another was it reminded him of his mother, and although he should hate her for numerous points, the guilt he feels prevents him.

And it really was uncomfortable.

It doesn't take long for him to replace it over his eyes. He looks to her for feedback. "Happy now?"

"Hmm, not bad. You definitely make it work." Jennifer giggles. "But it's still hard to imagine someone like you robbing-" She suddenly gasps, grabbing onto Bigtime's arm for support. Her eyes are wide as she stares down at the street in alarm. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" He looks down, immediately spotting the same police cruiser as before, only instead of moving down the street it's now parked at the curb directly beneath them. He'd forgotten about it during their talk. At that moment, two men in blue uniforms walk out of Swan Heights, heading straight for the vehicle. It's his turn to be anxious. "The cops? Here! But, how' they know!?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's me they're here for, not you. It's my ex, Damien. He must've come to see me again, but-"

"Woah, woah, woah, you're dating a cop?!" Bigtime shouts, going to stand. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten they we perched on a ledge. Since she still has a hold of him, he stumbles backwards onto the rooftop. He lands face up, the back of his head making contact with the stone surface. As if that wasn't painful enough, the wind is knocked out of him from Jennifer landing on top of him, the strong grip she'd had on his arm bringing her down with him.

"Ow," they both groan.

Bigtime lifts his head, rubbing the back of it vigorously, breathing in through his teeth. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt later." With his eyes shut tight from the pain, he feels something brush lightly up against his nose. He opens them, staring straight into Jennifer's.

The two of them freeze. It takes a moment for their minds to register the position they're in; Jen's hand still grasps his arm, while the other rests on his chest as she lays directly on top of him. Bigtime's one free hand had somehow made it's way to her side, holding onto her slender waist. Their noses continue to touch as neither of them dare move.

Bigtime swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "You, okay?" he croaks.

She nods slowly. "Yeah…You?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Good," she breathes, only now noticing the color of his eyes. She's finally able to make out an emotion deep within them; gentle, yet sad and misunderstood. Jenny wondered if the reason she hadn't noticed it before was because she hadn't been up close enough to really see-

"What the hell is going on? Jennifer Anne?!"

The couple look over to see Bonnie Beagle holding open the maintenance door leading onto the rooftop. She's not alone, as three of her brothers trail close behind her, their expressions as shocked and contorted as their sister's.

"Bonnie!" They gape at her for a moment before glancing at each other. They scramble to their feet, distancing themselves.

Bigtime shakes his head, his flushed face a similar color to Jennifer's. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"It-it was an accident!" Jen adds. "I saw Damien coming out of the building-"

"And we were just startled, and fell and-"

"Stop!" Bonnie holds up a hand, somewhat disgusted. "I don't, want, to know. And I don't care, if I never find out."

The three goons behind her can barely stand to hold back their laughter. Babyface snickers, "Gee, Bigtime. Hope we didn't interrupt anything to, intimate." He then elbows Burger.

"Yeah!" Burger chimes in. "If we would've waited half a sec more-"

"-there coulda' been some serious 'love' in the air," adds Bouncer, clasping his hands together and batting his eyes mockingly. "Ain't it beautiful, boys?" They all laugh hysterically.

"Would you guys shut up!" Bigtime shakes a fist at them threateningly, not resulting in much. "It was an accident, alright? We we're just talkin', and then Jenny saw this guy, or whatever, and we just fell backwards and-"

"I said I don't wanna hear it! We don't have time for this!" Bonnie glares back at the boys. "Let's just pretend that we didn't walk in on…whatever the hell this was." She shudders before pointing at a disgruntled Bigtime. "You; head downstairs with them, get in the car, and don't move. That goes for all of you, not just him." The snickering from behind her stops. "I'll be down in a minute. As for you?" She takes a deep breath as she looks on at her friend in frustration. "Like I said before, we'll talk about this later."

Jennifer and Bigtime, still beat-red, say nothing, only nodding in response, each of them staring intently at the stone rooftop.

Bonnie pushes the snickering Beagles out of the way, allowing an embarrassed Bigtime to pass, not really up for arguing with her at the moment, going along with her orders for the time being.

As the Beagle Boys trek down the stairway, Bonnie lightly touches her friend's shoulder, getting her attention. The look she gives Jennifer is more worried than she'd expected.

Bonnie clears her throat. "You, uh, might want to put on something a little warmer," she says in a defeated tone, looking her up and down. "There's no way I'm introducing you to the rest of my family looking like that." She nods through the door. "It's bad enough they got to see you dressed up like this."

Jennifer raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie smiles. "You don't think I'd actually go away for the weekend and leave you here all alone with Pinscher on the loose, do you? Well, apparently, neither would they." She gestures through the open doorway at the sound of laughter as it echoes, carrying upward;

"_Oh, Bigtime, it's so very cold out. Can I borrow your jacket?"_

"_You're askin' for it, Burger!"_

"_Why, yes, Jennifer. Here, let me put my strong arms around you to keep you warm."_

"_Shut up, Bouncer!"_

"_Oh, thank you. Woops! I seem to have slipped! How embarrassing. I'm right on top of you!"_

"_Are you all right, Jennifer? Well, as long as we're here-"_

"_Come on guys, knock it off!"_

Despite the loud bickering, Bonnie rolls her eyes, getting back to her friend. "I told the guys a little about him. It didn't take them long to peg him as a creep. Even for a cop. So, we talked about it, and…we agreed it'd be safer for you at, the hideout." She sighs, never liking the term. "So, you'd better pack a few things… we might end up staying longer than just the weekend."

"Oh, my god, seriously? You mean it?" Jennifer squeals with excitement, hugging her friend, who reluctantly returns it. She suddenly pulls away from Bonnie, her expression filled with concern. "But…is that going to work? I mean, will it be okay with, ya know, the others-"

"_Jenny and Bigtime sittn' in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Bonnie shouts down at the singing. "Would you idiots just get downstairs!"

"_Sorry, Bon Bon."_

She looks back at Jennifer, who can't help but giggle. She shakes her head. "Trust me. They'll be fine with it. Like I told you yesterday; they tend to have a soft spot for my friends. Especially the ladies. But they'll never admit it." She gives her a wink before descending the stairs. "And I doubt Bigtime will have a problem with it."

Once again, Jennifer is left speechless, only following her friend, throwing a glance back over her shoulder to eye the spot where she and Bigtime Beagle had fallen, just before the door closes behind them.

* * *

Hmm…looks like Bonnie's not the only one who gets to have a little romance in this story!

But what's next for our dysfunctional family? Will Bonnie still make that date with Officer Russell if she goes home? How's Ma Beagle going to cope with all of this?

Has Bankjob gotten any smarter since Chapter 7!?

Stay tuned to find out…

For faster results, please offer any opinions or ideas any of you readers might have. I will definitely consider them ;)


	9. Glomgold's Discovery

**ATTN: Chapter 4 has been revised as of October 25, 2009. But only in the middle, when Bigtime and Bonnie are having their little heart to heart about Ma. Changes were made to fit the plot. They're not major but just thought I'd let you know. Thank you.**

**(Unless you've already read it then never mind. Carry on.)**

Note: In no way am I planning to use this fan fiction as a means of profit, because not only is it SO TOTALLY illegal, but I'd be going against my own morals, and I would never, EVER consider selling my work for money…or would I?

Hmm…

Okay so here's the thing; I know it's taken me a gazillion days to update this story, but things have been so busy I really don't even know where to start. But let's just say that I've been visiting a little country called Iraq for a little while…Plus I've had horrible writer's block.

So, after many nights of yelling at my computer for not typing it all for me, I'm finally on the right track to a pretty interesting plot. Now everyone cross their fingers with me…come on, there ya go…and let's pray to whatever god it is that inspires fan fictional writing to keep me working on this story!

Cross your fingers!

_Do it!_

Let's see now, where were we…Oh yeah!

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 9**

**Glomgold's Discovery...**

**

* * *

**

'_But Mama,' the little girl fussed. 'I don't wanna talk to the scary man.'_

'_Oh, Bonnie, hush.' Ma beagle continued straightening the young girls dress, as well as fixing her hair up, every now and then glancing around the corner of the building to see if anyone is around. 'Besides, he only looks scary because it's dark outside, that's all. Cops are nothing to be afraid of.'_

'_But why do I have to do it?'_

'_Well, because,' she explains in a consoling voice. 'The authorities have a real soft spot for kids, especially little girls who've lost their way.' Her mother smiles at her, but there was always something about it that didn't seem real whenever she did. As though it were forced. 'All you have to do is walk out there, pretend to cry and when those two guards come up to you and ask where your parents are, you say…?'_

_Little Bon Bon sniffed, going off of memory from earlier that night. 'I'm lost. Can you help me find my family, please, Mr. Policeman, Sir? I'm cold and hungry and tired and scared and-' Her mother stops her._

'_Alright, I think you get the idea. Just make sure you keep their attention away from that main gate around the corner there so yer brothers can sneak out and be home for dinner tonight.' She grinned, holding the girls small arms. 'Doesn't that sound nice, Sweetheart? The whole family, together again?'_

_Her blue eyes widen. 'But, what if they catch me? Won't I have to go live behind the big wall, too?' She begins to tear up slightly, glancing up and over the large stoned wall, seeing the top of the penitentiary through barbed wire. Searchlights scanning the surroundings below. 'That place looks scary, Mama.'_

_Ma Beagle looks on at her for a moment, watching her stare up at the lights. She then places a gentle hand under her small chin, guiding her eyes to look into hers. She sighs, lowering her voice almost to a whisper. 'Darlin'…I'm gonna tell you something that I've never been able to tell any of your brothers…not even Bigtime.'_

_She pulls the girl towards her, embracing her tightly. 'Yer not meant for prison life, Sweety. Not because yer an innocent, but because there's something about you that…your brothers just don't have.' _

'_Huh?' Bonnie asks, not hugging back._

_She pulls away, the child noticing tears forming in her mother's aging eyes. 'Heart,' she prods her gently in the chest. 'You've got heart, kid. And as long as you've got that…they'll never be able to catch you and put you in a place like this.' She nods toward the stone wall. 'I just know it.' _

_Bonnie raises her small eyebrows, sniffing again. 'But, how's that supposed to keep me outta jail, Mama? Please tell me. I'm scared.'_

'_Oh, you don't have to be afraid Bon Bon.' She wipes the girl's tears away. 'If you're anything like your Daddy, you'll be just fine…I'm willing to stake my life on that.' She almost laughs. 'Your brothers? They don't think as clearly as he did about, well, everything! But you. You will. It's something that usually skips a generation, or so. But not you. And that's gonna get you through impossible odds. Trust me on that, Kiddo.'_

'_But Mama-' she began to protest, but was hushed before she could._

_Ma Beagle nods once, whispering. 'One day, you'll understand, Bonnie Beagle…one day, you'll know who you are…who yer meant to be."_

_

* * *

  
_

Bonnie's eyes flutter open, watching the trees wiz by out the window. She'd been trying to take a quick nap before they arrived at her childhood home, but Bouncer had driven over a pothole, jerking her back into consciousness, waking her from the distant memory, which seemed to be occupying her dreams more and more frequently.

She glanced around the car's interior. The worn, musty station wagon seats were filled up with the all too familiar Beagle Brothers, as well as Jennifer, who stuck out like a sore thumb among the large goons.

It reminded her of Snow White and the seven dwarves. A lovely princess among peasants. And not just any peasants, but estranged creatures, unable to function in what's considered to be normal society.

Although there were only four of them present, officially there were seven brothers in all. The rest being "cousins". She'd considered asking her mother about how it is they'd managed to become such an over sized family, but knew there was no definite answer. Not even Ma Beagle herself truly knew that one. So rather than question her family's complex and peculiar origins, she stays quiet, deciding it's best to keep her individual curiosity at bay, preferring to be left in the dark.

She turns her attention toward the tree line. As far as she was concerned, the less she knew about how her dysfunctional family got its criminalizing start, the better off she was in life.

It wasn't as though she could benefit from what was already too late to change: The Beagle Boys were law-breakers…she wasn't, and that's how she liked it…and they knew it.

Bonnie suddenly feels weight on her left arm. She looks down to see that Bigtime had dozed off as well, drooping sideways until she supported him. She gave a small smile, glad he'd finally had a chance to get some sleep, knowing that he'd stayed up the night before talking with a certain roommate of hers.

Bonnie watches the trees zipping by again, her mind wandering, thinking about the plans she'd made for next week. She still couldn't believe that Officer Jack Russell had asked her out on a date. And not just any date, but a charity ball…at Scrooge McDuck's money bin.

She'd remembered reading about it in the paper the other day, but hadn't put two and two together when Jack had asked her. This was a problem, for several reasons. Fortunately, there was a very good chance that McDuck had no clue she even existed. This wasn't what worried her.

Bonnie was a Beagle, and it was common knowledge that if one Beagle was found hanging around the oversized piggy bank then more were sure to follow. She wasn't sure how understanding the boys would be to hear that she'd been given the perfect opportunity at Scrooge's fortune and hadn't even mentioned it to her own family.

How understanding the billionaire duck himself would be at learning her last name, during a major social event, wasn't exactly comforting, either.

Bonnie rubbed the sleep from her eyes, suppressing a yawn. The past few months she'd failed to get any sleep, which was a mystery since she went to bed every night with time for at least 8 hours of shuteye. The strange part was, she couldn't remember actually waking up. She'd went to sleep, then woke up in the morning. That was it.

_Maybe this won't be so bad, going home…It'll be good to sleep in my old bed again._

She leans her head back, closing her eyes. The least she could do was bring up the whole Jack ordeal to Bigtime in private. She owed him that much…if not more.

At feeling movement on her left side, Bonnie opens one eye, smirking as Bigtime had adjusted his sleeping position, his head now resting on Jennifer's right arm.

_This is definitely gonna be a long weekend. Interesting…but long._

_

* * *

_

"Blasted piece a' junk!" Glomgold shouts. "Hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day!"

Glomgold slams his fist down onto his desk again, aggravated at the laptop he'd recently invested in. Being cheap always had its disadvantages, such as choosing the lower priced computer over the updated model for a few dollars less. But technology had never been one of his strong suits.

After his conversation with the thick-headed Beagle Boy who called himself Bankjob, and not having anything more important to do, he felt a sudden curiosity, something never occurring to the old duck; exactly how many Beagle Boys were there?

It wasn't really an important issue, just something that he'd never thought to look into. For instance, if there was someone as deviously clever as Ma Beagle, then perhaps someone else in that oversized family was just as cunning… maybe even cheaper to higher.

He raps his fingers impatiently as the site loads. The only reason for being impatient wasn't because his internet connection was running any slower, in fact it was working perfectly. He'd happened upon a file in the Duckburg database, an endless supply of information about most every citizen within the city limits, living or deceased. He'd figured it was the second best place to start, seeing as how he didn't have access to the local police database, otherwise he'd be up to his beak in files containing every dangerous, ruthless criminal who'd so much as sneezed in Duckburg without covering their mouth.

It was information about the Beagle family. He'd finally decided to give up searching for any of the Beagle cousins, knowing the only intelligent one out of them was Megabyte Beagle, further reading only leading him to discover he was more of a computer nerd than an actual villain.

But unlike any of the other articles, biographies and various information he'd found, something had grabbed his attention. He'd eventually found a section dedicated to Ma Beagle. This wasn't what interested him, though. It was a picture that someone had somehow gotten their hands on and managed to post on the site; a family portrait, with a caption below it reading "Bettina 'Ma' Beagle pictured with direct descendants only."

He had studied the photograph briefly, recognizing a few of them right off the bat, but the others he was oblivious to. They all stood in the background behind their mother, who'd placed herself center. There were eight Beagle Boys present. But then, for a split second, before he'd clicked on a link near the bottom of the page, hoping to find more on another site, he'd noticed something unusual about the photo. He'd looked at the screen long and hard before his eyes widened; There weren't eight Beagle Boys, but seven…and one child.

Glomgold had been trying to upload a portion of the picture, now attempting to enlarge it. After what feels like an eternity of clicks and whirs coming from the bargain laptop, he'd achieved just that, and was now staring into a pair of big blue eyes belonging to what he thought was just a young boy, standing beside Ma Beagle, almost shying away from the camera behind her.

He scratched under his beak. "Well would ya look at that, now," he muttered to his vacant office. "That's no wee lad…"

He enlarges it one more time, getting a closer look at the young child's face. The features are clear as day through the pixilated image, as there's no signature black burglar mask to conceal them. This catching his attention in the first place.

He furrows his brow in thought. "But rather a wee lass."

Glomgold strokes his beard absently, leaning back in his Italian leather chair, still gazing into those blue eyes. This was beyond what he'd been looking for. And yet, he was fascinated; a Beagle without a mask? It was unheard of! Even if she did appear as though she hadn't even stolen from a gumball machine.

_Who is this girl? _he thought, unable to find a name anywhere under the original photo.

From the date on the caption, she'd have to be at least in her mid twenties by now. Why had he never seen her with any of them before? Once again, the wheels in Flintheart's head were turning at seeing this new face. He minimizes the window, opening a new one. It might be a long shot, but it was his only option.

Soon his fingers were over the keyboard again, typing Ma Beagle's first name, **Bettina**, then **Beagle** in the Duckburg database search engine, selecting **FEMALE** as the gender. There was even a space to supply an age, deciding to use **24**. He takes a deep breath, clicking submit, crossing the fingers on his free hand.

After another few moments of whirring and clicking, as well as more aggravated cursing, a full-length text appears, a picture still being loaded. To his surprise there's only one name at the top of the page. He stares.

" 'Bonnie Bettina Beagle' ?" he asks aloud. "Well, I'll be…"

Once finished loading, the young woman looking back at him is nothing one would expect when typing in Ma Beagle's real name. Rather than a scowling older woman in a prison photo, he found himself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes belonging to a young girl barely nineteen years old, expressing a big smile for her driver's license photo. Judging from the date, it was taken almost five years ago, placing her right at twenty-four years. His jaw drops.

"My God!" He almost laughs, slapping his own forehead. "She's actually gorgeous! Let's see now…" Grinning, he reads aloud further on down the page;

"'Bonnie Beagle, middle name Bettina, after her mother, the infamous Ma Beagle, gang leader and care taker to the ruthless Beagle Boys of Duckburg. Despite her families demeaning reputation as thugs, this lesser known sibling has managed to avoid a lifetime of crime, making her an upstanding, law-abiding citizen.'"

He frowns. "Well, where's the fun in that?!"

He continues reading, laughing to himself every now and then. "'Although she is the only member of her family never seen wearing a mask or numbered placard, unlike her brothers and large assortment of cousins, there is a rumor amongst the criminal world whether or not this "Beagle Girl" could actually live up to the challenge of taking Ma Beagle's place someday.'"

He leans back in his chair, rubbing under his beak, starring at the screen for a moment in silence. He wasn't entirely sure, but there was something about her eyes that he didn't find very convincing. Being deceptive most of his villainous life, he'd learned what it was that made people tick, and how they managed to hide things from those they didn't want to know…and this girl was definitely hiding something…but what, and from who?

He'd glanced down at the end of his desk, spying a stack of mail brought in over the past few days. There were the usual bills and other assortments of junk mail in white envelopes. Underneath them all was a brown one, quite a bit larger then the others. He shakes his head, not in the mood to open something probably involving a type of sweepstakes or credit card offer.

There were more interesting things about to take place. He could feel it.

The shrill ring of the telephone disrupts the silence of his office, making the old duck cringe. He grumbles, plucking it off the receiver.

"Glomgold here," he says sharply. "And this had better be important."

Silence comes from the other end, the only sound is someone's steady breathing.

"Who's there?" He demands. "Like I said, this had better be worth my-"

"You don't read your mail much, do you, Mr. Glomgold?" a voice states calmly.

"I beg your pardon?" he asks. "Who is this, and why are-"

"If you did you would have contacted me by now…and the fact that you have the cleaning lady add it all to the growing stack on your desk is a dead giveaway that you barely give any of it a second glance."

Glomgold's eyes grow wide, glancing over at the pile of envelopes he'd just observed less than a minute before. He looks around the dimly lit room, anxious. "How the devil did you-"

"I suggest you stop worrying about your own privacy for the moment," the voice says, it's tone icy but professional, as though a business meeting were taking place between them. "I'm sure you'll find the secrets of the Beagle family a tad more interesting, seeing as how that seems to be your internet browser's topic of choice for the day."

Gomgold spins around in his chair, searching frantically through the blinds of his office window, scanning the street out front. "Alright that's enough! Tell me who this is, or I'm calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing!"

"Well, what a coincidence," the caller states cheerfully. "As it just so happens I'm with the Duckburg Police Department…and since I'm in the area, I have no doubt dispatch will alert me of your 9-1-1 call…I'd be more than happy to cruise on over and look things over." The voice pauses, then adding. "I trust we have an understanding…? Now, are you willing to hear what I have to say, or not?"

He doesn't move, suddenly reminded of horror movies where the killer would call his victims from inside their own home, asking whether or not they liked scary movies, just before slitting their throats. He swallows, studying every dark area of the room. His hand reaching into the top drawer of his desk, resting on a small hand gun he kept for paranoid moments of being alone in the large mansion every so often. He'd always felt a bit foolish for even having it there, but now he couldn't ask for a more comforting item.

Glomgold keeps his voice down, speaking slowly, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want, lad? Or would you prefer Officer?"

"It's not what I want, Mr. Glomgold. It's what you need…it's what all of Duckburg needs to keep things in order."

Flintheart continues searching his surroundings for any signs of unwanted visitors. "I'm afraid I don't catch yer drift, lad. What exactly do ya think both myself and the city of Duckburg might need that you can offer, and what's it got to do with the Beagles?"

The man's tone becomes suddenly maniacal, if not angry. "Let's just say, that not all of the Beagle's are what they seem…preferably the one you've recently discovered."

He looks back at his computer, frowning at the young woman's image. "Who? This wee lass? Bonnie?" Despite the tension, he chuckles. "She doesn't even wear a mask? Not to mention I've never heard of her. How much of a threat can she be if she barely exists?!"

"More than you know, Flintheart…and believe me when I say that if something isn't done about her, and soon, then there's no telling how much further she'll go before things get out of hand."

His grip on the receiver tightens. "Hold on…what do ya mean by going further?" He raises an eyebrow at the webpage again. "Has she actually done something wrong? According to this, her record is spotless. Not so much as a speeding ticket!"

He stands, leaning against his desk. "Further more, what makes you think I'm willing to even bother wasting my time on a Beagle that's probably never even stolen so much as a Thin Mint from a Girl Scout?!"

The voice on the other end is silent for some time. What he says next sends a chill up the old duck's spine. "You really should go through your mail more frequently, Mr. Glomgold…I'll be in touch. Oh, and good luck at Scrooge's charity event next week…."

Then, the line went dead.

* * *

What's this? Corruption within the Duckburg P.D., or just someone trying to gain leverage with the world's second richest duck.

Maybe Bonnie isn't as sweet and innocent as her family thinks. Hopefully this crackpot isn't actually serious.

Still…makes ya think, don't it? Stay tuned…


	10. Preparations

Note: *sigh* Once again I am letting you know that I had nothing to do with creation and concept of Ducktales…This story however is all me!

**WARNING!!** This story may actually have a plot forming at this point…and it may or not be half over…Just a heads up.

**Beagle Without a Mask**

**Chapter 10**

**Preparations…**

**

* * *

**

"Well, this is the last of 'em. Where ya want it Mr. Mc D?"

Scrooge looks up from the jeweled necklace he'd been inspecting with his magnifying glass. "Oh, um, just right there is fine, lad."

Launchpad McQuack grunts under the weight of the wooden crate, setting it down slowly. Once relieved of the load, he stands up straight to stretch out his back. "Wooh! Thought I'd never get all of it up here." He takes his pilot's cap off, fanning himself with it. "Just my luck the elevator's busted too."

"Uncle Scrooge didn't wanna pay the electrician to fix it," said Louie from behind a large antique vase, peeking through one of the handles attached to its side. "Says he was overcharging."

"He always says they're overcharging." Dewey mutters while spraying window cleaner on a glass display case, containing a number of worn doubloons.

Louie, attempting to polish a number of other gold pieces he'd pulled from one of the numerous crates, smirks up at his brother. "I'm beginning to think that Uncle Scrooge's definition of 'overpaying' is any price with more than one zero added to it." The triplets snicker at this, their uncle's harsh tone silencing them.

"I heard that, boys." Scrooge rolls his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, knowing they were only trying to pass the time quicker by amusing themselves. It was Saturday after all, probably the worst possible time during the week to ask for his nephews' help in getting his private museum ready for the charity ball he'd be hosting next week. Lucky for him they were still at an age where the mention of a higher allowance was still appealing.

Launchpad shrugs, replacing his head gear. "Ah, it's no problem. I'm always more than happy to help out for charity." He clears his throat, nudging Scrooge. "Especially if there were a pretty good chance that, oh I don't know, maybe someone would offer an invitation of sorts. Take part in the festivities, ya think?"

Scrooge turns to look up at the pilot. "Launchpad, ya can't actually be serious. It's not exactly that easy." He continues while still looking over a pair of earrings that he was hoping contained authenticate rubies. "I can't just openly invite someone, they need to offer up a generous donation of sorts, or-" He stops, changing the subject. "well, it just can't be done. That's all."

"A generous donation?" repeats Huey. "But Uncle Scrooge, I'd call hauling this stuff up all those stairs _and_ bringing it all back from Florida is more anyone at that stuffy ball is going to do."

"Plus, I thought each guest could invite at least one person to go with them," adds Louie.

"Hey, yeah!" It's Dewey's turn to pipe up. "Why don't you just take Launchpad, Uncle Scrooge? It's not like you ever have a date to take to these things."

Scrooge frowns at them. "Gee, thanks lads." He then looks to Launchpad again. "Oh, well. When they put it that way, I suppose it only makes sense to offer you an invite. So how 'bout it?" He asks, not too enthused about watching Launchpad like a hawk for an entire evening in hopes of him not breaking anything just by looking at it.

"Sure, Mr. Mc D! It's a date!" He pats him on the back. "So is it alright if I wear my vampire costume? I been dyin' to see if it still fits."

The older duck looks on at him blankly, always concerned about the goofy pilot's sanity. Almost more so than his own at times. "Launchpad, what're you talking about?"

Launchpad frowns. "Hang on a second? You mean to tell me that you're having a party on the same week as Halloween, and nobody's gonna wear a costume?" He shakes his head in disappointment. "Where's yer holiday spirit Mr. McDuck?"

"Are you out of your air-headed mind? It's a charity ball, not a Halloween party!"

"He's got a point Uncle Scrooge." Huey comes to stand at his side, his brothers not far behind. "The least you could do is let us wear our costumes if we have to go. Otherwise what's the point?"

Scrooge points down at the triplets who stare up at him hopefully. "First of all, I never said you three were going. It's for a adults, there's nothing for you boys to do. Secondly, it's too late to make it a costume ball. It's a black-tie affair only." He pauses, seeing Launchpad brighten at a sudden thought. "And don't you even think you can get away with still wearing those ridiculous plastic teeth, or that cape, neither! _No costumes_." He eyes him sternly. "Is that understood?"

Launchpad slumps forward. "Yes, sir…but what if I-"

"No capes, Launchpad!"

He kicks at the floor. "Ah, shucks."

A few minutes later, the three young ducks are once again working on their assigned tasks, quietly sharing their opinions as to why they had to help set up for the event if they weren't even going to it. Launchpad had decided to stay and help with the artifacts, only working on the crates containing works of art, old tapestries or anything else that wasn't breakable, at Scrooges "request". The billionaire himself decided to move into his office to finish examining the priceless studded jewelry; an assortment of necklaces, rings, medallions, and other golden and silver items, all adorned with precious gems such as rubies, diamonds, opals, sapphires, and a variety of stones that dazzle under the lamp light of his desk.

He admires a large golden wristband, studded with emeralds of all shapes and sizes. The way the light danced off the brilliant metal in his hands always brought a warm feeling to his old heart. A smile crosses his beak.

"Ah, beautiful gold," he says aloud to himself. "Where would I be without ya?"

_Probably in the poor house. _

Scrooge shudders at the thought. He replaces the gold piece on his desk next to an array of similar accessories, letting out a sigh before glancing over to his right at the extraordinarily large vault door taking up the majority of the well furnished room. He leaves it ajar this time of day, not wanting to keep heaving open the huge metallic door every twenty minutes.

He abandons the treasures on his desk, wanting to admire his own at the moment. He walks through the opening, leaning on the railing welded onto the small landing looking over the inside of his bin. The many gold coins, mixed in with several bills of different value, seemed to illuminate the entire room in the light cast down by the lamps he'd had installed not long after he'd constructed the building, wanting to see every last cent of his vast fortune.

McDuck knew almost everyone fantasized about being able to see every penny to their name in one large bulk. It was different than reading a bank statement or visiting an ATM. This way, you could see all of it for yourself. True, not all people wished for it to be in gold form such as himself. Others would choose to see it in bills, small or large. The smart thing would be to have it organized and labeled in bundles, at a glance making it easy to see how much there was. But where was the fun in that? It was much more thrilling to throw piles of single bills up above one's head, wallowing in them like a child playing in a pile of newly raked leaves

He smiles again. _Boy, ain't that the truth!_

After a moment, his expression changes, now solemn at remembering that not everyone had this luxury, but still desperately wanted to experience it. Naturally not just the poor come to mind. He furrows his brow at the memories surrounding him. The bad ones.

The Beagle Boys. His mind is once again on the newspaper from this morning, and the conversation with Duckworth on the drive to work and what he'd said about them not being in the news much lately;

"_It's almost as if they've decided to call it quits…if only for a short time. But, you never know."_

He stood by what he'd responded with; something wasn't right. They'd never gone this long without attempting something, the only time being when they were all incarcerated at once. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as of late.

He wasn't sure if it was relief he was feeling, or concern that his fortune had been left alone. Though normally, the longer they waited to launch an assault at his bin or mansion, the more time they had to perfect their latest scheme, giving them more of an advantage.

And yet, as he continued to gaze down at the contents within the great cement tower surrounding him, he felt a twinge of…guilt? But why?

Looking back, Scrooge couldn't remember a time in his life after he'd come to America from Scotland that Ma Beagle and her bunch hadn't been there every step of the way, even when he barely had enough money to get by. It's almost as if they were meant to haunt him and his family for as long as it took until they'd gotten what they wanted.

He hated to admit it at times, but he couldn't help admiring their persistence, their determination. Ma Beagle had always meant well by her family, always looking out for them…even if it did mean screwing over everyone else to give them a better life.

Her life couldn't have been easy, that had always been a given. Having to raise that many troublesome boys had to have been next to impossible. The thought of her doing it without a father around baffled him. Perhaps if she'd actually had a fortune of her own then crime wouldn't have been necessary. The Beagle Boys could've actually had a good life…no crime, no larceny or petty theft, no scams…no more failed attempts at robbing an old billionaire duck's money bin-

"_Sir, do I perhaps detect a of hint of concern for your enemies?"_

Scrooge pinched the bridge of his beak. _I wish Duckworth would stop putting thoughts like that into my head._

He turns, heading back to his desk, hoping to take his mind off of the strange empathy he suddenly felt for his most hated counterparts…other than Glomgold, that is.

* * *

Bonnie clears her throat before speaking into her cell phone, keeping an eye out for her brothers.

"Hey, Jack, it's Bonnie…Listen, we're, uh, still on for Wednesday, I just wanted to give you a call and let you know that, Jenny and I have gone on a little trip. Nothing big, just felt like going camping for a few days…kind of a pre-Halloween thing; smores, ghost stories, the whole nine yards…so anyway, I might not have service out here, but just in case you tried to contact me, at least now you know."

She smiles to herself. "I can't wait for next week. I'll talk to ya later."

She closes her cell, watching the glow of the display finally dim to blackness. She hated leaving voicemails. But she'd had a feeling Officer Russell would come looking for her before their date…if not him, then Pinscher.

She'd suggested they stop at a rest area before driving the next couple of miles into the forest to get home, not only to make the call but to clear her head.

Bonnie leans up against the man-made wooden barrier, breathing in the cool autumn air as she looks out over the tree tops, grateful for the "photo-op" next to the small road side stop. The view and sound of the small river in the distance was always so relaxing when she'd been younger, going back and fourth from Duckburg to her mother's house. At least once, either to or coming from the city, she'd pull over, getting an eyeful of the sight before her. No matter how troubled she was, she could always clear her mind…feel like herself again. Clearing her mind of-

_Wait._

She furrows her brow, searching the landscape, confused. Her mind was having difficulty processing a sudden thought at the sight before her…

_When did I ever stop here and get out of the car…? I've, never stood out on this ledge before…have I?_

She glances over her shoulder. The small wooden building that housed the restrooms was just off to the side of the highway, two of her brothers, Burger and Babyface, lean up against it while waiting to get back in the car. But she couldn't recall ever using them until today. She'd only just passed it while on the road. Thinking harder, she honestly couldn't recall a single time that she'd actually taken time to look out over any of this.

And yet… Why did it feel so, familiar…?

She shakes her head, rubbing at her eyes furiously. _Get a grip, girl. Don't go crazy on me just yet…we've got a sick mother to see…_

Bonnie takes another deep breath to calm her sudden anxiety. She glances to her left, seeing two people leaning onto a similar wooden barrier, also looking out into the distance.

Bonnie had to smirk. _Well, at least someone is enjoying the view…_

* * *

"It's gorgeous out here isn't it?" asked Jennifer, her eyes drinking in the view before them. She looks over at Bigtime. "You are so lucky to have grown up out here, ya know that? I would've killed for that chance!"

He shrugs. "I guess…never really did much sight seeing. Kind of always wanted to, though."

"Why didn't you?" Jenny inquires, keeping her voice low. "I know I would almost everyday if my family lived out here." She pauses. "I figure that'd be a good reason for you to. Ya know, get outta the house. Take a break every so often?"

He suppressed a laugh. "Yeah, right. Like I ever had time…They're the whole reason I never leave the house…I'm surprised I left last night."

She looks on at him curiously, leaning further onto the log barricade. He catches himself before he inadvertently looks down her shirt. Although this one wasn't as revealing as the one she'd had on earlier that morning, this one having long sleeves, it failed to do much for concealing the top of her chest area. He only hoped she'd put on the sweater wrapped around her waist before they reached the house. His brothers would be a little less discreet than he was around a pretty face, with accentuating curves to match.

"Why's that?" she asks simply.

"Well," he began. "Because, believe it or not most of my family isn't all that smart…I hate to say it, but, without me or Ma there, things just sorta fall apart around there; no one thinks about how to support each other, what to do if there's a heist or robbery, nobody else makes plans but me and her. Hell, they don't even think about where the next meal comes from!" He rubs the nerve points between his eyes. "It's just, too much of a headache to up and leave. Even for a few hours…I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what I see when we get out there."

Jenny giggles. "Oh, come one. They can't be that bad." She stops, seeing his arched brow as he stares up at her. "Really? Wow…I guess Bonnie wasn't kidding about you being a full time babysitter, huh?"

He gives a weak smile, nodding.

Jennifer looks up to their right. "Huh," she states. "Wonder who she's talking to?"

Bigtime follows her gaze, seeing his not so little sister holding a cell phone to her ear. She's facing away from them, but when she turns slightly, he notices her smiling at whoever it is she's talking to. After a moment, he watches as she flips it shut, staring down at it for a moment before looking out at the view of the forest and river, just as he and Jennifer were.

He looks on at her for a moment longer, wondering what's going through her mind…and what would be said once back with Ma Beagle. As much as he'd want her help, Bonnie deserved better. He just hoped she thought about herself coming first once their mother brought up the concept of the youngest Beagle filling her shoes. If he knew his baby sister, and he did, she'd eventually give in, her feelings getting the best of her-

"Hey, Bigtime?"

"Hmm." He looks back over at Jennifer, surprised to see her watching Bonnie with sad eyes. Her gaze lingers on her friend for a moment before she meets his. She doesn't respond right away, prolonging the eye contact between them. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"I've been wondering something," she finally says, not breaking her stare. She bites her bottom lip. "But, I'm a little afraid of what the answer will be…"

"W-What's that?" He clears his throat. His voice had almost come out in a squeak. Probably afraid if what she said next had to do with the moment between them on the rooftop of Swan Heights earlier that morning. Despite the cool breeze around them, he starts to sweat. "Er, what do ya mean?"

"Well." She glances over in Bonnie's direction again before getting back to him. "I was just curious about…um…"

"Yeah?" he asks, moving a little closer to her. "It' all right Jenny…you can tell me."

He'd almost sighed when she smiles at him. _God, her eyes…I could look into 'em all day…they're so-_

"Why was Bonnie never involved in crime? I mean, what steered her away from it?"

Bigtime stares. "Oh." He steadily moves back a little, hoping she didn't notice. He clears his throat again, gathering his thoughts. "Well, that's a little hard to say…" He pauses, stealing a side glance at Bonnie again. "Actually, no…it's not."

She looks on at him quizzically. "Why?"

Bigtime doesn't respond right away, looking back behind him to make sure no one's watching them. If he was going to share this with her, he didn't want to have any interruptions. It was a story that was difficult for him to get through. But since no one ever brought it up, it had never been a memory he'd wanted to dwell on for more than he had to.

But Jennifer had earned his trust, as well as Bonnie's…and for as long as he could remember…ever since that horrible day…trusting in another person wasn't something that came easy for her. Not anymore.

Especially in Ma Beagle…

Bigtime Beagle takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He avoids looking into her eyes this time, not wanting to see the change of emotion that waves over them…

He begins to tell Jenny about the day that made Bonnie Bettina Beagle refuse to wear her mask…

* * *

Alright! We finally get to see why Bonnie has such a problem with the family business... DUN DUN DUN!!

But, unfortunately there's just a little bit more to it than that. Never fear, all will be revealed in time...

Stay tuned...and review...but only if you feel like it....cuz then it tells me that people are actually reading it!

That makes updates come faster. Inspire me people!!!


	11. And Now You Know

Note: I wish I did own Ducktales, because then I'd be all like, 'Hey, look at me. I'm a millionaire cuz I sold out to Disney! I only get a fraction of the franchising rights, but that's cool! Disney's just doin' their thing, yo!'

Okay, maybe not _exactly _like that…but that's probably how Carl Barks had sounded.

Ah, selling out. Just another brick in the side of the economy that helps support it…It may not be as important as the cornerstone, but dammit, it still needs to be there!

**Beagle Without A Mask**

**Chapter 11**

**And Now You Know…**

**Duckburg National Bank**

**15 years earlier

* * *

**

Something had gone wrong. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened. It had to have been the dynamite. There was too much of a charge...he'd miscalculated how much to use on the bank's outer wall. It was only supposed to be used during an emergency, with no other alternatives of escape. He'd panicked when the alarm had gone off...he'd never panicked before in his life, not when it came to this…but this time had been different.

It all happened so fast...

Everything was going smoothly at first; they'd broken into the back entrance while Ma found a way to distract the guards out front. Once at the vault, however, there was no other way to crack it open. So, they resorted to the usual Beagle Boy method; blast it with dynamite. But this time, something went wrong.

Too much of a charge...that's what it had to have been. He was young, not quite new to the family business of theft and larceny, but inexperienced in explosives. The only thing he was sure of was that it was enough to bring down the roof, putting lives in danger. Thankfully the bank wasn't supposed to open for another hour. But the safety of his own family was put at risk…one person in particular.

He's never been able to forgive himself for what almost happened that day…

"Come on!" Bigtime Beagle coughs, waving at the dust and smoke surrounding them, almost dropping a money bag in the process. "We gotta get outta here. This whole place is gonna go up in smoke soon!"

"What about, Ma?" Burger had nearly choked on his words. "Ain't she out in the lobby?"

Bigtime shook his head. "No, you heard what she said; she was gonna find a way to distract the guards till we got inside, then she'd wait for us in the car outside the same way we came in."

Bouncer had run up beside him, also coughing, tightly gripping sacks of cash from the vault. "But, Boss! What if she's still inside? We can't just leave 'er in here if she is!"

Burger agrees. "Yeah! The others would never forgive us is something happened to Ma!"

"Oh, alright!" Bigtime slaps his forehead, pushing them towards the back entrance of the building, adding his own haul to Bouncer's. "You two go out and find our get away car, I'll take a look around out front!" He heads up to the teller stations, calling back at them. "If Ma's there, just drive down to the abandoned warehouse down the street, I'll meet ya there!"

The two nod, quickly making their way to the exit, gagging as smoke billows out into the open air above them, filtering out into the early morning air.

Bigtime's eyes burned from the smoke. He rubs at them furiously in an attempt to peer over the bank's service counter. He growls in frustration, not being tall enough to look over the closed teller's station. He covers his nose and mouth, sprinting over to the swinging door labeled EMPOLYEES ONLY. He burst through it, immediately plunging into the smoke filled lobby, gagging as he tries to stoop down low.

"Ma?!" he shouts before breaking into a fit of coughing. He spins in all directions, surprised to see two large wooden beams hanging down from the ceiling, no longer supporting it. Upon seeing one beam still intact directly above him, it doesn't take the goon long to piece together what will happen when that one gives out, joining the others below on the lobby's linoleum floor, possibly bringing down the entire building in the process.

Bigtime stumbles through the lobby, struggling to see through the thick clouds surrounding him. After a few minutes, he finally hears someone coughing from the other side of one the large stone pillars that had come loose during the explosion, collapsing in several marbled pieces. He sprints toward the sound.

"Ma, is that you?" His voice is laced with panic as he pushes some of the larger stones out of the way. "Say something!" He'd let out a loud grunt under the marble's weight. It finally gives way, rolling over onto its side. Instantly, he'd spotted a small figure curled up on the shattered floor, hugging her knees tightly. Bigtime's eyes widen when the frightened child looks up at him with bright blue eyes, her face smudged with soot and tears as she sobs.

"B-Bonnie?!" he'd cried, reaching down to take his sister in his arms. "Kid, what're you doin' here?! Where's Ma?!" He looks around frantically for his mother, but she was alone. "Why ain't you at home?"

Little Bonnie couldn't respond, finding it hard to breath, crying into his shoulder and hugging his neck for dear life.

Bigtime glances around frantically, the lack of oxygen making him lightheaded. He holds onto his sister tightly. "It-It's okay, Kid...Hang on...I'm gonna get you outta here-"

The sound of cracking wood gets his attention. After throwing a glance upward at the last beam above them, he doubles back to the only exit not blocked off by rubble, hoping to find a ride waiting for him in the back of the building. He rushes through the open doorway and outside into the morning air, nearly running into a parked car. He makes a grab for the closest silver handle, yanking open the door. But upon seeing only his two brothers seated in the front, panic begins to set in again.

"Did ya find her?" asked Burger from behind the wheel. "The car was here but she wasn't!"

Bouncer had glanced down at what was in the shorter Beagle's arms. His eyes widen. "Hey, what's Bonnie doin' here?! I thought she was back home!"

"Here!" Bigtime hands the girl over to Bouncer. "I'm going back for Ma. She's still-" Someone had grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve. He looks over to see Bonnie grasping onto him, her eyes still glazed with tears. "What is it, Bon?"

She shakes her head. "Not, inside," she croaks, looking out through the windshield, lifting her free hand up to point at the end of the alley road. "Mommie's out front. Waiting."

Bigtime raises his brow. "Out front? Why didn't you go with her?" He throws a glance back the way he'd just come from, the sound of something heavy falling over inside of the building echoing out to them. "Bonnie, why were you in there alone?" he'd asked sternly. "Why aren't you back home?"

"Yeah," Bouncer nods, almost cradling her. "This kinda stuff is too dangerous for a little girl to do."

"You could've gotten hurt!" Burger says, looking ahead of the car, hoping to spot the missing Ma Beagle. "You should be back home. Doing, I don't know, little girl stuff, or something!"

"She, told me to go in and tell the guard that I was lost...so he wouldn't hear you guys coming through the back door." A few tears fall down one cheek as Bonnie looks up at the brother holding her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help, and she said I could come if I-" She breaks into a fit of coughs.

"It's okay, Bon Bon." Bouncer gently pats her on the back. "We ain't mad at ya."

"Not at you, anyway," mutters Bigtime, looking in all directions, watching for the authorities, no longer concerned about their mother's safety. For her sake, he'd hoped she'd found another way home. There was no telling what would happen if he came face to face with her now, angry at her negligence toward their baby sister.

Bonnie's cough finally subsides. "Bigtime...I don't feel good." She nuzzles into Bouncer's front.

Bouncer places a hand on the girl's forehead. "Boss, she's got a fever! Should we take her to a doctor?"

Bigtime repeats the action, feeling under her hair. She was warm, but not enough to cause alarm. Then again, it wasn't often that he or any of his siblings ever got sick. Bonnie was no exception, always just as healthy as the rest of them. But not many of them wound up trapped inside of a smoke filled bank on the verge of collapsing due to a heist gone wrong.

"Nah, she'll be okay. She's tough." He forces a smile for her, tapping her on the chin lightly. "Ain't that right, Kid?"

She nods groggily. "Mm-hmm."

"Just get her back to the house, will ya? I'll find Ma." He starts down the alley.

Burger leans out the driver's side window. "But, aren't we supposed to meet at the hideout here in town if we get separated? That's what Ma's always-"

"Because of Ma, Bonnie almost got killed!" he shouts, suddenly remembering the dynamite used had been his idea. But he doesn't mention it. He sighs when the two look on at him in surprise. "Look...I'm the boss, and I say get her home. Understand?!"

They watch in silence as he heads toward the street alone at a quickened pace. The Beagle Boys knew better than to anger the one calling the shots.

* * *

Jenny's eyes are wide, hanging on his every word. "My God…Where was she? Your mother."

He doesn't respond right away. When he does, her heart immediately begins to ache at the despondent tone in his voice. "She was out front…trying to, get by the barricade the cops had set up…screamin', crying and saying she had to get in there…

"When she looked over and saw me in the alley," he'd said after another pause. "She just…stared at me…Scared. I've never seen her scared before, not even if one of us were in trouble…She must've seen how mad I looked, and once she came over…I wanted to, I don't know, tell her off I guess, but…" He shakes his head.

"What happened?" Jenny asks softly.

He holds his hands out, as if waiting for the answer to just fall right into them. "I, really wish I knew! I mean, she just started going off about how, when she'd gone to distract the guard like she was supposed to, there was no one there. But when she went back to the car…" He stops, rubbing his hands together uneasily. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He furrows his brow, trying again. "Bonnie…wasn't there. And she explained that, after she'd left us in that back alley, she'd found her…hiding, in the trunk." A weak grin is on his unshaven face. "She'd actually stowed away…that's how bad she wanted to help. To be a part of it."

Jenny blinks, still keeping her voice down. "Say what?"

He nods. "Yeah…believe it or not, she did…But Ma, she said no and told her to stay put, said it was too dangerous…She left her there, alone…just like always, cuz she knew better not to go wonderin' off like that, but, this time…" He hangs his head, eyes closed. Jennifer worried that he might fall asleep right then and there. Exhaustion was catching up to him. She wondered when was the last time the stocky criminal had a moment of peace, let alone a nap.

"But she did…didn't she?" Jenny answers for him. "She must've got into the bank…but how?"

He shrugs. "Don't know…neither does Ma…even to this day…we may never know."

He looks up at her briefly, and for the first time she thinks she sees fear in his dark eyes. "Not even Bonnie knows."

She gazes down at him questioningly. "But, how is that possible? She wasn't that young. Was she?" He doesn't answer, only studying the ground again. She joins him in silence, watching him brooding on thoughts he hasn't shared yet…if he ever will.

_Oh, Bigtime…you've gone so long without opening up to someone…all that heartbreak…poor guy-_

Jennifer jumps at the sound of a car horn. She turns to see everyone already in the old green station wagon, including Bonnie. Bonnie Beagle grins at her, waving them over, then holding up her wrist watch to indicate the time. Jennifer stares, managing a nod in response.

She turns her attention to Bigtime, seeing him watch the trees in front of him intently, his hands folded tightly in front of him. She wondered if he was attempting to regain his composer after sharing the frightening memory from his family's past.

Something told her the story wasn't over yet with the way he'd tried to hold himself together, just before they'd been interrupted. Hopefully she'd get to hear about the rest later. If not from him, then Bonnie.

_Why has she never told me about this? How horrible for a little girl to have to go through that! It's a miracle she wasn't traumatized…_

She rests her hand gently on his shoulder, but he doesn't respond. "I think it's time to go." She pauses. "You gonna be okay?"

He nods, his eyes fixed on the ground now.

"If you're up for it, we can pick this up later…is that okay?"

He nods again.

She turns, but he suddenly takes here hand. She looks back in surprise. He hasn't moved, though his eyes are now shut tight.

"Don't bring this up to her," he almost whispers.

"Oh…uh, sure. Why, does she not like to-"

"No, it's not what you think…It's, complicated." He shakes his head feverishly. "I'll explain later, just promise me you won't say anything to her…or anyone else, about what I just told you…please. Promise me?"

Jeniffer nods in understanding. "I promise, Bigtime." She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze before he releases it.

"I'll, uh, be there in a minute." He finally glances over at her sadly. "I just need a sec…"

She pats him on the shoulder before making her way to the back of vehicle, an outburst of arguing coming from the front seat the second she opens the door;

"We're not listening to country music!"

"Come on, Bouncer, you had it on your station on the way to Duckburg. Let me have a turn!"

"Burger, when I'm driving you can listen to anything ya want…except country."

"It's not all bad."

"No country, Burger."

Babyface, seated between his two larger brothers, turns to face the backseat once Jennifer gets in and shuts the door. "What's up with Bigtime? Is he okay?"

Jenny looks on at him for a moment before forcing a smile. "Um…yeah, he'll be okay. He just, needs to clear his head, is all." She tries not to glance to the right, feeling Bonnie's eyes on her. "He'll be over in a sec."

He raises his one eyebrow at her, grinning slyly. "Right…So it um, looks kinda like you two had a moment there, huh…another one?" He nudges Bouncer in the shoulder. "That's what now, twice in one day? That's like a record for him, isn't it?"

Bouncer laughs dumbly. "Ya mean for just today or ever?"

"Ever." They both snicker.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Nu-uh, don't you two start in on this." She points a finger at them. "It's not like either of you have put any effort into meeting someone." She smiles over at Jenny. "Don't listen them. They're just jealous because you might be spoken for now."

Babyface rolls his eyes at his sister. "Yeah, like we got time for women. We barely have time for parole!"

Bouncer shrugs, swatting Burger's hand away from the radio dial again. "Why should we even bother, anyway? It's not like there's a lot of girls worth lookn' for anymore." He grins sheepishly in the rearview mirror. "Uh, no offense, Jennifer."

Jenny couldn't help letting out a giggle. "None taken. And thank you."

"Oh, please!" Bonnie laughs. "Ya see? Jealousy talking."

Babyface scowls. "Oh sure, you can act all high and mighty now, Miss 'I have a date next week with some random pretty boy who come's knocking at my door'…I hope he split's the check with you, _and _cab fare." He turns back around in his seat. "Take that."

Bonnie stays quiet, glancing over at Jennifer before slapping herself in the forehead.

Jennifer's attention had been on Bigtime outside as he'd turned to face them. Her head snaps up to look at her roommate in astonishment. "Say what? You have a date? With who, and when were you gonna tell me?"

Jenny stops short at seeing Bonnie's eyes go wide as saucers, giving her the cutoff sign by slicing her hand across her neck repeatedly. She mouths the words "we'll talk later", just asthe car door opens. Jenny faces the other way again, seeing a sullen Bigtime scanning the interior of the car.

He exhales loudly. "Well, let's get this over with."

Jenny moves over in the seat, now in the middle of Bonnie and Bigtime. Upon shutting the door, he leans forward to look over at his sister. He grins, although Jennifer can feel him tensing up next to her. "You sure you're up for a family reunion? I can't promise we'll be on our best behavior while you're there."

Bonnie nods in the direction of those arguing over the radio again. "What else is new?" She eyes her friend. "What about you? After all, this is still what you want, right?"

Jenny grins widely. "I guess so…I mean, just not so soon after telling you, though…Kinda caught me off guard."

Bonnie shrugs. "Hey, it was either this or leave you to fend for yourself against Damien."

She nods. Upon looking down at her hands, she now notices how tightly she'd been grasping one of the sweater sleeves tied around her waist. It was her sudden anxiety at meeting not just criminals, but _famous_ criminals. The only positive thing was that she'd already met the majority of them, according to Bonnie. The ones worth meeting, anyway.

The Beagle next to her must've felt her discomfort, offering reassurance.

"You'll do fine, Kid." Bigtime nudges her in the shoulder before turning back to look out the window, watching the scenery go by, taking up speed as they make their way to the Beagle's home.

Jenny only felt a little better at this…it was only when he subtly took her smaller hand in his that the feeling of doubt began to shrink. Upon returning the embrace, her confidence had never been higher.

* * *

Oh, my, god!! They're almost there!! The anticipation is KILLING me!

Wait a minute...ya know all this time I don't think anyone's felt the need to call any of the Beagles back home and let them know they're about to get not one, but two surprise visitors.

Eesh! I wonder how Bankjob will take this. Surely he won't overreact. I mean, since when do older brothers overreact about their younger siblings abandoning the rest of the family in the middle of the night, only to show up with a long lost baby sister and some random hot chick...

Hmm...This isn't going to be pretty, is it?

Stay tuned...


	12. Clash of the Brothers

**Note: Apparently, no one, except for Bonnie and Jenny and a few others, in this story belong to me. The characters of Ducktales were around long before I thought to write fan fiction about them…even before I was born! (yikes!)**

Once again, it's taken me a million years to update on a story. I wanna thank everyone that's stuck with this story for as long as I've been writing it. Just when I feel I can't break through that pesky writer's block, someone actually sends a review with an actual opinion in it, always pushing me to continue! To all those who've done so, you…are…awesome!

Believe me, I'm trying as hard as I can to get this one finished, as well as something else I've been working on. Since I've started writing about the Beagle Boys and their youngest sibling, I've grown to love them more every time I think of something else for them to go through, as though I were right there with them.

Too bad Bonnie hates having a family like this, cuz I would so adopt myself into it!

Uh…okay, that was weird at all…Oh, well!

On with the story!

**Beagle Without A Mask**

**Chapter 12**

**Clash of the Brothers…**

**

* * *

**

Bankjob Beagle read the instructions from Glomgold to himself one more time. He pockets the slip of paper after a moment, rubbing sleep from his eyes before heaving a deep sigh, leaning over the kitchen sink, gazing out into the trees again as he finally takes a moment to reflect on the night before while he's still alone;

Threatening Bigtime the way he did was reckless, he knew. But a part of him refused to regret it. In his eyes, his younger brother had most likely inadvertently taken his place as head of the family. Next to Ma Beagle.

_Ah, Ma. _He lowers his gaze sadly at the thought of his mother, one of the few people who understood him. Even now he failed to see why she'd deemed Bigtime as the one in charge when she wasn't around. He's even more baffled when he notices his reflection through the window's glass, the image of the dog looking back never ceasing to amaze him.

Bankjob Beagle was the largest out of all his brothers and cousins, as well as the strongest. He'd always taken pride in his body, lifting weights and working out, taking advantage of the free time spent behind bars. Unlike the rest of his family, he wasn't concerned with stuffing his face with the food that frequently presented itself whenever they were home, their mother always overjoyed to fill their stomachs, whether it was with something edible or not was beside the point. As long as her boys were full and happy, she was happy.

But he wasn't happy, and he wasn't going to rely on food to fix that. He'd spent most of his life trying to bulk up and toughen up, just like he knew she wanted for him. For all of them. He'd formed himself into a body that could easily double as a young Arnold Schwarzenegger playing Conan the Barbarian, and all just to prove himself to one woman. Her opinion being the one that mattered. He knew he could lead this family, every time he looked in the mirror he could see it, envision it. The perfect choice; the oldest and the strongest should take the reins. It was almost too obvious.

But Ma Beagle saw differently. This he'd learned recently.

Bankjob clenched his fists, remembering how his younger sibling had stayed with her. He'd tried to catch some of the conversation through the closed door, only hearing things like "keeping the peace" and "can't do it alone", and even something about "outside help". The talk had gone on a while longer.

Bankjob shook his head, fuming. He'd tried to get Bigtime to confess what they'd discussed. But it only resulted in him lying to their faces, then storming off to God knows where. He doubted his brother was dumb enough to walk all the way to Duckburg that late at night, alone.

Then again, he'd been wrong about the little runt before.

At this thought, his mind is once again on the piece of paper in his back pocket. He'd forgotten why he'd even written them down. The truth was, he'd let Flintheart Glomgold get to him. His only weakness; wanting to prove himself. To be honest it wasn't even a job worth taking, just something the old duck wanted done for his own personal amusement, for some odd reason delighting in any inconveniences brought upon Scrooge McDuck.

An inconvenience. _So, he thinks we're just pushovers, huh?_

He raps his fingers on the sink, thinking…planning…

After a moment, the still silence of the empty kitchen is disrupted, Bankjob letting out a deep-throated chuckle as he pulls Glomgold's heist instructions from his pocket. He smirks down at it before crumpling it into a paper ball.

"You want entertainment," he'd said aloud to his reflection as it grins back maliciously. "I'll give you entertainment."

He pauses, listening to the familiar sound of wheels coming up the loose-graveled driveway. His grin widens.

"Gee," he states with mock concern. "I sure hope they found 'um." Before heading for the kitchen door, he tosses the forgotten instructions into the trash, laughing cruelly.

"I couldn't possibly do this without our fearless leader…"

* * *

"I think this place gets smaller every time I see it," Bonnie had said once emerging from the crowded vehicle, scanning her surroundings. She hoists a duffel bag over her shoulder, sighing. "Don't suppose my room is still available?"

"Are you kiddn'?" responded Babyface, shutting the front passenger door after being the last one out. "With a family like ours we need as much space as we can get. You movin' out was the best thing that ever happened." He shrugs. "We'll see what we can do, though…seein' as how we got us a real house guest, and all."

"Thanks." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "It's good to know you all don't miss me too much." She then glances over the car roof, seeing her room mate emerge slowly. She was glad to see that she'd taken the sweater from around her waist and pulled it over her torso. The last thing she needed was to worry about scolding her brothers for gawking at Jenny's figure. "Okay, let's just get this over with."

"Easy for you to say," Jenny mutters, grabbing her own bag, taking a deep breath. "I'm not so sure about this now-"

"Oh no ya don't!" Bonnie shakes her head, grinning. "Too late for a change of heart now, girlie." She goes to the other side of the car. "Besides, you wanted to meet the family. As I recall, you were the one that brought up the whole 'chick-flick' scenario…about best friends being introduced to each others brothers. Etcetera, etcetera." She elbows her playfully. "Remember, Jennifer Anne?"

Jennifer glares, turning a shade of red. "Ha ha, very funny…but yes, yer right." She looks up at the old house, blowing hair out of her eyes. "Time to eat my own words."

Bonnie pats her on the back. "Atta girl."

She goes to follow Jennifer and the others, but stops, looking back behind the car. She smiles at the only one not heading up the walkway just yet, leaning up against the spare tire hanging from the rear side of the green vehicle, arms folded contently as he kicks at the dirt beneath his boots.

Bonnie gestures. "Come on, you…I'm not going in there until you walk through that door first."

Bigtime Beagle is silent, only exhaling, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie looks on at him for a moment. Coming back home was never easy when you'd tried running away the night before. She knew because she'd done it a few times when she was growing up. But she never got very far, whether it was from being found by her family, or returning out of guilt and the fear of nowhere else to go. It's one thing for a rebellious teen to leave home, but another for someone they all depended on to just drop everything and leave…

She leans on the spot next to him. After a moment of silence she finally says, "Big, you can't stay away forever. Yer gonna have to face Mom eventually."

He shakes his head. "It ain't that."

Bonnie shrugs. "Then what is it?" She pauses, arching an eyebrow. "Don't tell me this has anything to do with Bankjob? Come one, Bigtime, the guy's a jerk! We all know it. Even him. Since when has that bothered you?"

Again, his head moves from side to side. "I've just, got a lot on my mind is all…bein' back here don't really help."

Bonnie studies him. "You, uh…wanna talk about it?"

He's quiet again, but for a moment, it seemed like he was about to share something. Instead he clears his throat. "Eh…no. No, I'm fine." Finally, he raises his head up, breathing deeply. "I just wanted to get some air. You remember how stuffy it gets in that old house." He smiles over at her, but rather uneasily.

She looks on at him, still not sure what to make of his odd behavior. Ever since he'd showed up at her place the night before, almost immediately she'd sensed something out of place with her older sibling. At first, she'd dismissed it as just his way of dealing with their mother's illness. But now that they were alone again, and so close to home, it was obvious that something was definitely troubling Bigtime. If only he wasn't so stubborn, maybe she could get him to talk. Unfortunately, the Beagle Boys weren't exactly known for sharing their feelings, even if it was with her.

Maybe having someone like Jenny around wasn't such a bad idea right now. At least then she'd have a better chance of him or any of the others opening up a little.

Bonnie repeats his actions, her eyes searching the forest in front of them. "Well, stuffy or not…things aren't getting any better in there the longer we stay out here."

"Yeah, I know." He smiles again, just as forced as the one before. "Never hurts to try, right?"

Bonnie shrugs. "Sometimes it doesn't. But, not always." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's go put up with all the usual crap, shall we? We can suffer together."

He sighs, finally breaking himself away from the one spot, letting her lead him towards the house. After taking a number of steps he asks, "don't suppose you'd rather go back to Duckburg-"

"Bigtime."

"It was worth a shot."

* * *

"I don't care what Ma says, Bigtime is gettin what he deserves the second he gets in here."

Bankjob continues to pace through the living room heatedly, Baggy and Beebop following his movements as they sit quietly on the beat up sofa. They'd been up most of the night, hoping to see Bigtime walk through the front door at any moment, but when he never did, Bouncer had taken it upon himself to take some of the others and search for him. But with each passing hour, the Beagles left behind had begun to suspect the worse before hearing their family car pull up outside.

Everyone except Bankjob, anyway…

"I mean, the nerve a' that guy! Runnin' off in the middle of the night, worryin' her half to death. He coulda' at least said what he was doin', or where he was goin'." He stops, growling at the front door before he goes back to his ranting, rubbing his knuckles. "I'm givin' that little twerp a piece a' my mind the moment he walks through that door. And then some!"

Baggy clears his throat. "But, umm, isn't that kinda the reason why he left in the first place?"

"Yeah, man," adds Beebop. "It was a little harsh what you did to him yesterday. I mean, it's old news that you guys go at it like alley cats sometimes, but…well, maybe you just went a little too far this time."

Bankjob stops, glaring over at them. "So, what, yer gonna take his side now? After his whole secret meeting in there with Ma, you still wanna do what he tells ya to do?" He almost laughs, gesturing towards the door. "Cuz I'm not stoppn' ya. If you wanna go out and find the rest a' his search party slash fan club, be my guest."

Baggy shakes his head. "It's not that we're takin' sides, Bankjob. No one is."

"It's just that, with Ma not doin' so hot," agrees Beebop, but rather hesitant. "You should probably, I don't know, maybe take it easy on him."

Bankjob almost laughs. "Yeah, that's what that twerp needs, is to catch a break." He glares absently down the hallway to his right, spying Ma Beagle's closed door. "Like he hasn't gotten enough a' the glory around here-"

The front door to the old house clicks, slowly opening, letting through three more of the Beagles; Babyface, Bouncer, and Burger. Upon spotting Bankjob however, they stop dead in their tracks, looking downward.

The eldest of the group folds his arms. "Where the hell have you three goons been? It's bad enough that runt up and left in the middle of the night. The last thing Ma needs is to worry about your sorry butts, too." He then grins as a fourth brother makes his way past the others, his smaller size making it difficult for him to get by. "Well, well, well…look what the cops dragged in."

"Not now, Bank." Bigtime trudges through the living room, headed for the kitchen. "I'm not in the mood for this-"

He shakes his head, reaching down casually to grab him by the shirt, bringing him up to his level, as if to pick up where they'd left off the night before. "Don't think so, Bro. You owe us an explanation fer where ya wandered off to…so start talkin' ya little-"

"Probably had something to do with me."

All eyes are on the front door at the sound of a woman's voice, Bankjob nearly dropping Bigtime at the sight of the last person he expected to see.

"Bonnie?"

Immediately, Beebop and Baggy jump up to hug her simultaneously, each greeting her with great enthusiasm. She returns the embrace, exchanging a few friendly words here and there before getting back to the scene she'd just walked in on, expressing a cold stare as she looks on at both Bankjob and his captor, clearing her throat. None too pleased.

Bankjob swallows, glaring at Bigtime before lowering him back down onto the floor, forcing a laugh as he holds out his arms. "Sis! How ya been?"

Bonnie doesn't answer, only letting out an agitated sigh before walking towards him.

"Jeez, would ya look at you! All grown up an-owowowow!" He whines as she yanks down on his ear.

"Kitchen." She states, grabbing a startled Bigtime by the back of the shirt. "Now."

"Hey!" he protests. "What'd I do?"

The others can only watch in silence as the three of them head around the corner and out of sight, the sound of a door being slammed. Beebop scratches his head curiously, murmuring, "Talk about a trippy reunion."

"Um, excuse me, hi."

They turn to see a second young woman now standing in the door frame, waving shyly. "Sorry, but, do I need to wait outside for a while? Ya know, until they sort out-" she points- "whatever that is?"

Babyface shakes his head. "Nah, come on in. They're gonna be a while."

The two brothers not familiar with Jennifer only stare. Baggy leans over to whisper to the one standing next to him.

"Hey, uh, Bouncer. What's wit' da' dame? Yous guys take a hostage or somethin?"

Bouncer shrugs. "Not exactly…more like witness protection."

Baggy and Beebop look on at Jennifer in silence.

Babyface rolls his eyes. "Don't ask."

There's a long moment of silence before Jenny decides to finally break the ice. "Well," she starts, smiling brightly. "I doubt this could be anymore awkward, huh?"

"Give it a minute," one of them murmurs.

She looks to Bouncer. "Say what-"

A loud crash is suddenly heard coming from behind the kitchen's closed door, as well as shouting and various swear words, making her cringe.

Burger Beagle nods, elbowing Jennifer in the arm. "Now it's more awkward."

* * *

"Both of you, pull up a chair."

Bonnie's request goes unheard as the two immediately go into a shouting match, only infuriating her further;

"What the hell, Bigtime? I barely lay a hand on ya and you go run to Bonnie and tattle on me?"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't ya? Well sorry to disappoint ya, Bank, but I ain't that helpless! I don't need our baby sister to fight my battles for me. Especially if it's with you."

"Ha! Yeah, ya sure had everybody fooled last night! Yer a real tough guy, ain't ya? What with Bouncer jumpin' in, havin' him take a cheap shot at me-"

"Shut up! I didn't tell him to do that! He don't know any better."

"And then what do ya do? Ya skimp out on us and Ma and head for town…probably to pull off some job all on yer own. Get rich quick and disappear. To hell with the rest of us, right?"

"I told ya to shut up!"

"That's it isn't it? That's why you found Bonnie, so that way you'd have someone in on whatever it is you've got goin' on…or maybe with at least one member a' the family in on it, the guilt wouldn't be as bad for you, knowin' you've been such an ungrateful little bastard to yer own mother, and all-"

Bankjob is suddenly pinned down onto the floor as Bigtime lunges at him, delivering hit after hit to his jaw, swinging in a blind rage. Bankjob brings up his arms in defense, trying to force him off.

He laughs at the site of Bigtime struggling to get another hit in. "Not so, tough now," he grunts, not sure how much longer he can hold him. "Are ya, Runt?"

"Don't, call me, dat!" Bigtime spat through his teeth. "Momma's boy!"

Bankjob cries out when his ear is pulled on. He rolls over onto his side, putting Bigtime in a head lock, only to receive another few hits to his jaw.

"Look who's talkin'. At least, I don't have my, own little fan club…with secret meetings no one else can, sit in on." He tightens his grip in an attempt to refrain him from thrashing about-

The brawl ends abruptly by a sudden gush of ice cold water pouring down on them. They both sputter in confusion, not having a chance to realize what's happened before more water comes crashing around them. They both look up to see Bonnie standing over them, holding a large empty bucket while another rests at her feet.

Bankjob shakes his head in surprise, panting. "Where…where'd ya get duh-"

"It's called a sink," she answers sharply, making them flinch. It was eerily similar to that of Ma Beagle's tone. "Are you two done?"

She tosses the bucket aside, causing a loud _clang_ as it bounces off the wall. She points at the kitchen table. Her voice is loud but firm. "Sit down!"

They exchange glares before doing so, taking a seat at opposite ends of the old wood table, facing away from each other. It's silent as Bonnie begins to pace back and fourth heatedly. Every once in a while she catches one of them glancing up at her. After what feels like an eternity, she stands in place, arms crossed.

She shakes her head, their temper never ceasing to amaze her. "Honestly? I don't know where to start."

"How 'bout with him," Bigtime grumbles, removing his hat to wring water out of it. "He don't need to be actin' like this while Ma's sick. It's disrespectful."

"Speak fer yerself, Runt." Bankjob brings a fist down onto the table, still short of breath from their brawl. "Ya got some nerve up and leavin' the way you did-"

"I had somethin' ta do, alright! Just stay outta my life, ya oversized mutt."

"Look who's talkin', ya pintsized mongrel! You'd betta' watch that smart mouth a' yours if ya know what's good for ya!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

"Yeah, you and what army!"

"Yer askn' for a world a' hurt, Short stack! Now shut yer trap before I do it for ya!"

"Try takin' yer own advice for a change, ya loud-mouth psychopath!"

"Who you callin' a psychopath, Shrimp!"

"You, ya psychopath! Ya see any other back-stabbin' family members around here?"

"I'm gonna ring that fat little neck a' yours, ya piece a sh-OW!

"YEOW!"

Bonnie had given them each a hard pinch to the arm, always her method to ending any disagreement between members of the family. The reaction she gets is rather satisfying as they whine simultaneously, rubbing at their arms furiously.

"Bonnie, what the hell?"

"What're ya tryin' to do, break a blood vessel!"

"Ya know, fer someone who's such a badass, ya do a pretty good impression of a baby."

"Shut up, Bigtime!"

"Why don't ya make me!"

"Maybe I should-Ah! Hey!"

They each receive another pinch.

"Would you two stop it already!" Bonnie states, readying herself to do it again. "Fer God's sake, they probably hear the two of you bitching and moaning in China for all we know!"

Bankjob stands, towering over her. "Bonnie, I swear if you do that one more time, you'll regret-OW!" She hadn't pinched him, but rather slapped him across the face. It takes him a moment to recover himself, only to have her do it again. "Are you crazy?" He cowers behind a raised arm, not noticing the whimpering tone in his normally rugged voice. "What're ya doin'-"

"Alright, put 'em up!" She slugs him in the arm. "Let's go, hot shot, you n' me!" Bigtime only watches the odd spectacle with wide eyes, just as surprised and thrown off by it as Bankjob. Though he tries to hide a smirk.

"I might be taller than him, but he's gotta be what, three times stronger than me? And you?" She punches him in the other arm. "You've gotta be twice as big as me!" Another good punch to the arm, and one under his ribs. "Come on, bring it! Where's that big, tough guy everybody keeps talking about? Huh! I wanna know what they're so afraid of!"

"Knock it off, Bonnie!" He stops her hand before it comes in contact with the side of his face again. He's seething with anger, returning her glare.

Bonnie is unfazed by this, almost standing on her tiptoes so she's able to look him in the eye. She lowers her voice dangerously so it's close to a growl. "If ya want me to stop, then go ahead…hit me, since you wanna start a fight with someone in this family so damn badly."

Bankjob leans back slightly. "Hey, now that's ain't fare," he argues, not even convincing himself. "Who says I actually wanted to fight anybody? Besides, he started it!"

She yanks her arm out of his grip, grabbing onto the front of his shirt forcefully with both hands as she grits her teeth. "Well, If yer not, then drop the badass façade, sit in that chair, shut the hell up, and calm, yer ass, down. Because now is not the time for any of us to be losing our heads over something as childish as who's the favorite, or who's in charge, or who can kick who's ass. Especially not you. So chill out!" She yanks hard on his shirt for good measure. "Got it?"

Bigtime gapes at how his sister handles the situation before him. He would never admit to it, but she was actually scaring him a little. As far as he knew, she would never be caught dead talking to someone like Bankjob Beagle in that tone. The pinching was expected. But this…? It was so similar to his mother's methods of discipline it was frightening.

Though he had to admit, he was rather enjoying the well deserved bitch-slap taking place…it's almost a shame he's the only one witnessing it.

Bankjob had finally nodded slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat. He keeps his mouth shut as he retakes his seat, face beet red.

Bonnie exhales. "Good." She then cracks her knuckles. "I gotta tell ya guys, this whole testosterone thing is starting to get on my nerves, and I haven't even been here that long!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm willin' tuh' keep things going without him around. Stepping up like a real man." Bankjob growls, fighting to regain his composure.

Bigtime rolls his eyes at the attempted insult. "Boy I bet that must've been a real learning experience fer you."

"Bigtime," Bonnie cautions.

"What?" He shrugs. "It's not like he actually did anything that could count as useful around here." He smirks. "Unless you count brown-nosing to yer Mommy as a constructive talent."

"Fer your information, ya ungrateful pup," Bankjob says matter-of-factly. "I did just fine without you or Ma tellin' me what to do. In fact…" He puffs out his chest, knowing what he's about to say will only fuel Bigtime's frustration towards him. "I even managed to get us a job."

As if on cue, the shorter criminal snaps his head in Bankjob's direction. "You did what?"

Bonnie groans, hanging her head in defeat. "Oh, god."

Bankjob nods once. "That's right. I got us a heist. This very morning, actually. Something you couldn't do Mr. Bigshot Beagle!"

Bigtime stands in his chair, leaning down on the table. "Because, you moron, we're supposed to be laying low. Why would I find us a job if we're staying under the radar!"

Bankjob examines his fingernails. "How should I know? Outta stress, maybe…from what I hear, yer not exactly smooth under pressure anymore." He gives him a side glance, glad to see his brother clenching his fists so tightly. "And that's not just with heists, neither. Ain't that right, Casanova?"

That did it. "Why you son of a bitch I'll-" He'd attempted to scramble over the table and strangle him, only to be held back.

Bonnie has to put all of her weight into her grip on Bigtime's broad shoulders, anchoring him down onto his chair.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She shouts, throwing up her arms once she'd managed to get him seated again. "Do you know how pathetic this is? The two eldest Beagle brothers, being nagged by their youngest sibling, their BABY SISTER, because they're the ones acting like children!"

Neither of the two respond, looking away from the table with their arms crossed.

Bonnie shakes her head in disgust. "Fine. Have it your way. I'm going to see Mom…" She points back and fourth between them threateningly. "And if I hear so much as one fowl word, one smartass comment coming out of either one of you, I swear to you right now…you don't know what pain is until you've had to deal with me after zero sleep, no coffee, and a visit from two different police officers in the same five minutes while trying to hide a room full of wanted criminals in my own apartment!" She pauses. "Not to mention I have to worry about keeping all of your grubby mitts off my best friend while she spends the next few days here!"

Bankjob snaps his head up. "Say what? Since when do we have house guests?"

She rolls her eyes. "My roommate, Jenny, she's gonna be staying with us fer-" She stops, eyes going wide. "Crap, I forgot about Jennifer!" With that, she sprints to the kitchen door, bursting through it, shouting at those beyond it. "Okay, seriously, Jen? You've known them, like, twenty seconds and yer hugging them? Ya know they pick pockets fer a living, right!"

Rather than be left alone with his least favorite person, Bigtime shoots the larger goon yet another hateful glare before getting up from his chair, following Bonnie-

"That's right, Runt," he hears from behind him. "Don't wanna be too far from the only one willing to stick up for ya…But yer little bodyguard has tuh' leave sometime, and when she does…yer a dead man."

_He's not worth it, Bigtime, _came the voice inside his head. _Just ignore him.  
_

He'd stopped, only for a second, blocking out his brother's cruel laughter. He breaths deeply in hopes of calming his nerves before he joins the rest of the family in the living room.

* * *

Wow! Talk about sibling rivalry! I have to confess, I thought about my own brother and me getting into a shouting match every once in a while…well, maybe not quite this bad.

I'd still rather fight with him than someone as big as Bankjob. Yeesh, scary!

I'm struggling with Chapter 13, but I at least wanted to get this out so you know I'm not giving up on this one yet. I like it too much. So stay tuned!

Oh, and please offer feedback if you've got it. It really does help a lot.


	13. The Plot Thickens

**Note: I still don't own anything having to do with Disney's Ducktales, which is probably for the best, because I would've totally kept making that show! But let's face it; that ship has probably long since sailed. *sigh* So long childhood.**

Okay, so I haven't decided if I'm actually satisfied with this chapter or not, but I needed to get something out. It was driving me crazy!

Now, I warn you, things are going to be getting a little crazy…and definitely a little confusing. But don't worry. I'll try to clear some things up before it gets too hard to follow. Also, since it's been about a million years since I've added on to this, ya might wanna think about going back and skimming things over a bit. That's what I would do...but that's just me...

**Beagle Without A Mask**

**Chapter 13**

**The Plot Thickens…**

* * *

"Well?"

Officer Jack Russell hadn't even ended the call to his voicemail before his partner had spoken. He pretends to look for a number while scrolling through his phonebook. "Well, what?"

Pinscher's icy tone remains the same, rapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," he responds.

"Of course it matters…Has anything changed?"

Jack sighs, feeling his unblinking stare on him. God, it was unnerving! "No…she's still going to the ball…she was just checking in."

His eyes narrow. "Why? What else did she say, Jack?"

"It doesn't matter, Damien." He finally looks over at him. It wasn't easy seeing into those darkened eyes. He was glad for the morning light surrounding them as they sat in their squad car, parked across the street from the precinct. If it were night outside, it'd be almost too intimidating for him to look directly into them. "She was just giving me a call, that's it-"

"Where are they going?" he asked flatly, never missing a beat.

Jack shifted in the passenger seat, watching cars drive past them out the windshield. "Didn't say…something about going camping."

"Camping?" Pinscher raised a skeptic brow. "In the middle of October?"

Jack shrugs. "Said it was a pre-Halloween thing that she and…" He paused, clearing his throat. "She and Jennifer do. No big deal."

It was quiet for so long, Jack began to pray for an emergency call to come over the radio just to break the tension; a robbery, a fire…Hell, even a cat stuck in a tree would work! But eventually, his partner speaks, none too thrilled at the information.

"Of course Jennifer's with her." To Jack's relief, he'd turned to face the steering wheel. "Always keeping her close by, dragging her along for the ride."

"What's wrong with camping? It's still a bit warm out there in Duckburg Forest. Who knows, there might even be more people with them. A girls' weekend maybe."

He shakes his head. "They're not camping, Jack…There's only one reason why they'd head out in that direction."

He stares at his partner for a moment. Despite his distrust in the man, it never ceased to amaze him how perceptive he was…considering every possible angle.

"Ya think they're a good enough reason for her to leave town?" he asks, watching his reaction. "Is she really willing to take that risk to go and see them?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind, Russell…That's exactly where she's headed." He turns his head to face him. "And you know it."

Jack nodded once. He liked Bonnie, but he had to agree with Damien on the fact that there was something a little off about the young woman. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There was nothing wrong with caring about ones family, no matter who they were. But it wasn't that, Jack knew. It was something else…But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Apparently, Officer Pinscher had the moment he'd laid eyes on her, always harboring a strong suspicion towards the Beagle Boys' sister. Damien had boasted, on more than one occasion, that throughout his career he'd claimed to have come across each and every one of them, cousins and all, at least once…The illusive seven brothers more so than the rest. So it was no surprise that, upon meeting Bonnie Beagle, of all people, he was an instant skeptic.

The fact that she was always trying to keep him and Jennifer separated didn't exactly help her odds…although he really couldn't blame her on that one…Jenny really did deserve better. But he'd never say it to Damien's face. That was the last thing he needed; his own partner pulling a gun on him.

He shuddered at the image, thankful Pinscher was still too deep in thought to notice.

"So what now?" Jack asked.

A thin smile crossed Damien's lips. "What else can we do…? She's your date. Not mine." He folds his arms behind his head. "Besides we still haven't heard from the old geezer yet. Only then, will things be set in motion."

Once again, Jack gives him a strange look. "You still haven't told me what Flintheart Glomgold has to do with any of this…even if he did contact the Beagle Boys in the first place, that doesn't explain what it's got to do with Bonnie."

With closed eyes, he chuckles. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie…it has to do with everything." His smile broadens when he adds. "Trust me…we are partners, after all."

Yeah, there was _definitely _something he wasn't telling him. "How do you even know he'll call you back? You didn't exactly explain yourself much on the phone…not to mention you basically threatened him if he called the authorities on you."

"I didn't threaten," he says a little too calmly. "I merely guaranteed him that I would be first on the scene in the event of an emergency call…that's not a threat, it's a promise."

Jack shakes his head, remembering something else that had been said during his conversation with the old duck. "What was all that about checking his mail? Did you give him something? What was it?"

"Patience, my friend. Patience…Once Glomgold is up to speed, than you will be, too…but right now, he comes first."

"Why?" He raises his voice, unable to help himself. "Why the hell is this so important?"

He's almost surprised when Damien looks over at him with one eye. Still smiling eerily. "Because, after he reviews the information I've provided him with, not only is he going to call the Beagles again…he's going to be the first person to convince Bonnie Beagle to rob Scrooge McDuck."

Jack doesn't say anything, having a sudden urge to swing at the dog sitting next him.

"Don't give me that look, Russell," said Pinscher, as though reading his thoughts. "It's not my fault you have a crush on a criminal."

"She's not a criminal," he claims defensively, pointing at him. "She's _related_ to criminals…and for some reason you can't accept that. The sooner you get it through your head that she's innocent in all this, the sooner you can get on with your life, and your job-"

"This is my job!" Pinscher's expression instantly goes from mellow to fierce. "And what you don't seem to realize is who we're dealing with."

"How can I when you won't even tell me! For Christ's sakes, Damien, I'm taking her to the same social event as my father, the mayor, and anyone else of importance in Duckburg. Not to mention it's being held at Scrooge McDuck's money bin." He lowers his voice, their shouting grabbing the attention of pedestrians walking by on the sidewalk. "Now if there is something wrong with Bonnie, hopefully not and yer just a lunatic, but if there is…I need to know."

Damien eyes him for a moment, giving a smirk. He leans back into his seat again. "Like I said…things will be set in motion once Glomgold has a look at the footage I sent him."

"But that still doesn't answer my-"

"McDuck's charity event is the only way we'll know if she's truly lived up to her name or not," he'd interrupted. "Believe me, the old man will come through on this…it's only a matter of waiting after he does…all he needs to do is to get the ball rolling."

Jack scratches at the back of his hair, sighing through his nose. "And what, oh trusted partner, are we waiting on, hmm?" He asks, sarcasm lining his voice. "For Bonnie to suddenly-" he snaps his fingers "-snap under the pressure, miraculously going from innocent, law-abiding citizen…to a ruthless, money-craving thug like the rest of the Beagles?" He shakes his head, turning to look out the window, trying to calm his nerves.

"I hate to break it to you, Damien," he says to the glass. "But that's not how crime works…people don't just change in the blink of an eye…"

Silence fills the squad car before Jack hears the key turning in the ignition, the engine coming to life. What Officer Pinscher says next sends a chill up his spine, an unnatural confidence lining his voice;

"I think we'll let Glomgold be the judge of that…and I have no doubt he'll disagree with you…"

* * *

It hadn't taken Glomgold long to rummage through his mail once off the phone with the strange caller, immediately tearing open the large brown envelope, being the only one devoid of anything other than his name.

He looks down at the strange contents now laid on his desk; a blank compact disc in a clear case, and a single slip of paper with a phone number written legibly across it. No name, no explanation. He'd been staring at them for most of the morning, still not entirely sure of what action to take. Finally, after having nothing better to do, he'd returned to his office to again look over the mysterious package.

He scowls at it the piece of paper, pushing it aside. He wasn't in the mood for another conversation with the odd individual…not yet, anyway.

He picks up the DVD, turning it over in his hands. He was having a sudden feeling of uneasiness on being offered such random information. He wasn't used to receiving tips like this, especially from what had sounded like a crooked cop.

Rather than fuss with the media player on his laptop, he takes the disc over to his entertainment center. Once he's powered on everything needed, he inserts the disk. Before taking a seat on one of the plush chairs, he picks up the universal remote, squinting at the small writing before locating and pressing down on the PLAY button. His eyes are on the flat-screen television, fingers rapping impatiently on the chair's armrests.

At first, there was nothing, only blackness. Then, bars of static formed on different parts of the screen, as though the tracking had to be adjusted, most likely copied from a video tape. An image fills the screen once it clears up.

The picture shows the dark interior of a room. He's able to make out evenly spaced squares of what appear to be a linoleum floor, as well as a long counter top running along it, coming short of a wall that's made of…

Metal? A vault, possibly?

The image is looking downward. From the glow of the television it's obviously in black and white. And judging from the angle and digital clock running in the bottom of the screen, he knew almost immediately that he was watching a video feed recorded from a security camera.

A bank security camera…or something similar to a bank…the giant safe door protruding from the wall was now a dead giveaway.

Minutes go by, nothing happens, just the interior lobby of a bank after hours. But then, a figure emerges from the corner of the image, strolling casually around the outskirts of the room. He's not surprised at the gray uniform he wears with matching brimmed hat, as well as the cliché shiny "rent-a-cop" badge pinned to his chest. A beer belly, as well as a nightstick swinging absently in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other, completes the ensemble of night security guard.

With his back to Glomgold, the portly duck takes slow strides, scanning his surroundings, drinking his coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary… and then, it happened.

It was so fast that he had to pause it and rewind for a few seconds. He played it again, watching in amazement as something had dropped down from the ceiling behind the obese guard. A black blur as it seemed to pounce on him, and in one quick motion-

_Wait, is that a person?_

-an arm wraps around the man's large neck. There isn't time for him to struggle, almost immediately going limp. The black newcomer had reached out and grasped his coffee before he slid to the floor in a heap, setting it on a nearby desk. In another fluid motion, gloved hands begin to drag the body back behind the teller stations, out of view from the lobby but not the camera. From here Flintheart can see the man breathing. He was alive, probably just drugged.

When the figure stands up straight, head turned to inspect the surrounding lobby, Glomgold squints for his first look at the-

"Great Scott!" He'd leapt to his feet, hopping over his coffee table to sit directly in front of the television set, like a child watching cartoons. "It can't be!"

The face was faintly covered by a signature black burglar's mask, but there were enough features still visible to allow for an angelic look, a high ponytail holding back long dark hair. The feminine physique and graceful posture make her gender even more obvious.

But this wasn't what surprised him…having recognized the woman's face from the image that still resided on his computer's web browser. The footage may be grainy. But in his mind this couldn't possibly be a coincidence. It had to be her, though this version was much older, more grownup. He checks the date on the screen again; less than one year ago.

He watches as the young woman resembling Bonnie Beagle searches the guard's pockets, quickly locating her objective; a set of keys and a small notepad. She quickly makes her way down the line of tellers, rather than going up to the vault door, she bypasses it, making her way to the back offices, disappearing from view.

"What-where'd she go?" His eyes scan the screen, surprised to see it change to another camera view. Same date, same time. He sees her again, walking down the hallway, passing a couple of doors before stopping in front of the third on her left. Using the acquired keys, she unlocks it. Once inside she goes back behind a desk next to a file cabinet, sitting behind it. Her face lights up under the glow of the computer's monitor as she turns it on.

She goes through the small black book she'd taken from the guard. Reading over something. She begins to rapidly type onto the keyboard, not taking her eyes off the monitor. A few minutes go by as she appears to search through files. Unfortunately, Flintheart had almost no experience in computer technology. From a glance, to him, she's just starring intently at a glowing screen, just as he was at his television set.

For all he knew, she was just browsing through random files. But why? What did that have to do with the safe?

Finally, the masked woman pulls from her pocket a small purple USB thumb drive. She inserts it into the assigned slot on the tower, using the mouse to click over more options that had popped up on the screen.

Glomgold growls in annoyance. "Blast it! I wish I could see what she has in front of her."

Once finished, she returns everything to the way it was before, pocketing the drive and locking the door behind her. The view changes to that of the lobby again. The guard is still unconscious on the floor, just as she'd left him. She turns the corner, once again passing the vault door, barely giving it a second glance as she strolls through the teller area, twirling the key ring around a gloved finger while whistling.

_Whistling? _

"What in the devil is going on here?" he shouts, for a moment forgetting he's watching a recording. "What's the point of breaking into a bank if yer not even gonna touch the safe? What kind of a robbery is this?"

He now watches in disgust as she returns to the sleeping security guard, replacing his belongings. She heaves him up onto a chair behind the same desk she'd set his coffee mug onto, even taking a moment to straighten the man's tie and uniform, replacing his hat. After slapping her hands together, satisfied, she glances down at the mug, snapping her fingers. She picks it up, disappearing into what looks like a nearby break room.

Glomgold shakes his head. "She didn't…please tell me she didn't just-SHE DID!"

He slaps himself on the forehead as the woman returns with a cup of fresh hot coffee, setting it down gently in front of him. From here it looks as though the guard had just sat down into a plush desk chair, dozing off. She checks her watch before glancing around again. Instead of looking for an exit, her gaze falls on-

"What the…" An unsettling feeling ran through the old duck, a sensation he's not very familiar with.

Her eyes were on him, or rather the camera on the wall. But instead of a look of confusion, or even panic coming over her at the sight of being recorded, she grins. She then moves casually through the bank lobby, and out of sight.

His eyes search the screen frantically for her; a shadow, a blur, some sign of a door opening and closing. But there was nothing to show she was ever there…the woman was gone.

A few minutes later, he listens to a dial tone after punching in the mysterious phone number. Before he has second thoughts, a familiar voice is on the other line.

_"It's about time, Mr. Glomgold…So, did you enjoy the movie?"_

"You've convinced me, Lad," he grumbles, taking a seat behind his desk. "But before I agree to anything, explain to me what kind of intentions someone like you can gain from a gal like that?"

_"Let's just say, that…I owe her one."_

"And what exactly do ya need me for?" he asks flatly, losing patience with his feeling of uneasiness. "From this here footage, I'm sure you've got all the incriminating evidence ya need to put her behind bars without my help-"

_"Oh, for a number of reasons, actually,"_ the voice interrupts casually. _"For one, it only proves she was trespassing. There wasn't a single clue left behind to connect her with any real crime. Secondly, you may have noticed that the image isn't clear enough to identify her. All it shows is a young woman, similar to her, using one of the bank's computers; nothing was taken. But it was her, and she had to have done something…she may have everyone else at the station fooled, but not me."_

He looks down at his laptop again, the young girl's picture still starring back at him. "So, where exactly do I come in?"

_"Well, apparently,"_ the man on the other end chuckles. _"You failed to notice which bank she was invading…on more than one occasion might I add."_

It doesn't take the old duck long to realize what he's getting at, a sinking feeling now in the pit of his stomach. His question is answered before he can even ask-

_"It's a Flintheart National Bank…and, now that I have your full attention."_ He pauses to clear his throat. _"What I ask you to do next won't only benefit me…it may give you a chance to take back whatever it was that may have been taken from you…"_

Glomgold doesn't respond, rubbing under his beak.

_"Not to mention, it'll make your plans for infiltrating McDuck's little party a hell of a lot more interesting."_

He still doesn't answer, not entirely sure about his opinion of this man. True, he wasn't about to take the fact of possibly being robbed lying down. But he had a feeling that there was more to this than he was being told. It wasn't often that his services were requested by someone of this magnitude, nor his businesses so easily infiltrated without having a vault or safe being broken into. Flintheart Glomgold was no fool, and he didn't take lightly to being taken advantage of as though he were one.

Still, it was a tempting offer that seemed to fit perfectly into his own plans involving the Beagle Boys, especially the stupid aggressive one he'd spoken with over the phone. Not only would this make things more entertaining, but he had to admit; getting the thugs to involve their youngest sibling, unknowingly setting her up for failure, was pretty sadistic. Even for him.

As long as he was compensated for what he was owed, there was no reason not to go along with him.

After tapping his fingers in thought, he finally says, "What've ya got in mind, Lad? And for your sake, I'd better not be regretting this later."

_"Oh, I can assure you," _the officer says darkly. _"Everyone will be getting exactly what's coming to them once this is all over…I'll bet my badge on it."_

* * *

I know what yer thinking; WTF just happened here!

Don't say I didn't warn you of the craziness, and the confusion…ness. Cuz I did!

All will be clear soon enough. Just be patient with me, and stay tuned…


	14. It's Who They Are

**Note: Unfortunately, none of the Ducktales characters, save for the OCs, are legally mine. Which makes me very sad...**

** :-(**

**See…I made a sad face. That's how sad I am. **

**I know; it's THAT upsetting!**

**Beagle Without A Mask**

**Chapter 14**

**It's Who They Are…**

* * *

The weekend had gone by without a hitch. In fact, it'd gone a lot better than Bonnie had ever imagined it would with Jennifer being around. The young red-head had basically replaced the television as the most entertaining thing in the house. They'd never had a chance to be around someone with such a warm personality before, her sense of humor and kind-hearted nature being an entirely new experience to the dimwitted goons.

It was somewhat awkward during introductions for those who hadn't been at breakfast earlier that same morning, giving the others the opportunity to gloat about eating blueberry waffles made by an angel to the ones who'd missed out, as well as vouch for the girl as being an "all right dame". After that, things seemed to go much smoother…though she did have to win the rest of them over with a home cooked meal, or two.

They were at least behaving themselves while a lady was present…as well as a group of prison escapees could, anyway. Still, she wasn't about to let her guard down.

Despite her paranoia towards what intensions the group may or may not have, a part of her was actually grateful Jenny was there to keep her company, brightening a few spirits in the process. And although she was somewhat weary of Bigtime and the others' behavior around the young woman, she couldn't help but feel that it was probably good for them to have someone other than another Beagle to socialize with.

It also worried her how Bigtime hadn't been acting like himself for a while, prior to the news of their mother's illness. According to Bouncer and the others, (Bankjob could care less) somewhere along the line, their "Boss" began to lose interest in what they did. It'd been sometime since he'd truly put his heart into prison breaks, bank and jewelry heists…as well as McDuck's fortune, which they hadn't taken another crack at for quite some time now, much to Bonnie's amazement.

Though she found this surprising, the fact that Ma Beagle had almost immediately warmed up to Jennifer upon their first meeting, just seemed down right impossible. Looking back on her younger years, she couldn't recall ever bringing home a friend that her mother actually liked. It could only mean one thing; the old woman really was deathly ill. It was the only explanation as to why she'd become so lenient to the idea of having someone other than family stay with them. Probably because when Bonnie mentioned Jennifer needed a place to hideout from a police officer, she strongly insisted that the "poor thing" stay as long as she needed. After which, they'd had a long talk about how things had been going since she'd left. Apparently, much more difficult than the youngest Beagle had ever anticipated.

Burger had been right; things just weren't the same without her around.

Fortunately, everything seemed a little more relaxed since Bonnie's return to the small hideaway deep in Duckburg National Forest. With their mother bedridden, as well as their leader becoming more and more distant towards them everyday, it was good for the remaining brothers to have someone there to turn to, if only for simple minded decisions, but mainly whether or not they should go through with whatever scheme Glomgold had decided to hire them for, the only insistent one being Bankjob.

In fact, her eldest brother's behavior was the only thing that really kept her on edge. Something wasn't right with him…more so than usual. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he'd never been this forceful with any of the others, not even with Bigtime. The little brawl they'd had in the kitchen was nothing new…what went on the night before she'd arrived, on the other hand, had never happened before. She'd have to keep an eye on both of them, just to play it safe. The last thing Ma needed was to worry about her sons trying to kill each other.

Though she attempts to keep the peace, Bonnie refuses to offer her thoughts on the questionable job from Glomgold, never being too fond of the idea of a shifty billionaire that's always requiring her family's "services". She had to agree with Bigtime; it wasn't the right time to be doing anything to grab the attention of the authorities. But hopefully for Ma's sake, he was willing to at least talk with the others about it, if only to say they'd considered the idea. Regardless of Bankjob's opinion.

For now, coming together as a family was what mattered most. Bonnie just hoped she and her mother weren't the only ones to realize this. Otherwise, it was going to be an even longer visit than she'd hoped for…

* * *

Bonnie grumbled to herself as she continued rummaging through the small closet, pushing aside numerous clothes on hangers, the majority of them being the matching uniforms her brother's wore day in and day out. She'd searched everywhere else except here, frantically looking for her own belongings.

A floor board creaks from behind her. She whips her head around, relaxing at seeing Jennifer coming through the doorway.

"God, you scared the crap outta me!" Bonnie hissed.

"Sorry," Jenny responds in a hushed voice, coming closer. "What're you doing in here?"

"Shh!" She listens for a moment, only hearing the sound of the television in the next room before resuming her search. "I'm looking for something."

"Like what?" Jenny asks, glancing over her shoulder into the dark closet. "And why are we whispering?"

Bonnie stops, looking over at her friend's curious expression. She sighs, leaning up against the wall. "I have a date next week."

Jenny stares. "Yeah, I remember it being brought up before we got here. What about it?"

She bites her bottom lip, glancing over at the room's open doorway before getting back to her. "Jen…it's with Jack Russell."

The red-head beams. "Wow really? Bonnie, that's great! You guys are so cute tuh-" She pauses, her smile fades. "Oh… right. OFFICER Jack Russell."

Bonnie nods once. "Yeah. That Jack Russell."

"Talk about bad timing, huh?"

She bumps her head on the wall a number of times. "Tell me about it. Not only that, but I didn't bring anything to wear." She turns back to the closet, getting down on all fours to search underneath everything else. "But I know I left a box of clothes and shoes around here somewhere. If I could just find it in all this mess…"

"Want some help?"

Bonnie laughs. "You have no idea."

It's silent between them as she hears Jennifer moving about what used to be her room growing up. Her brother's had basically turned it into an extra place to sleep, or just somewhere to throw random junk into for storage after she'd moved out. They were at least nice enough to clear the majority of it out, giving the two women a place of their own to stay, offering as much privacy as possible. Naturally that didn't stop a few of them from knocking on the closed door constantly, seeing if their guest needed anything before going to sleep. Bonnie couldn't really blame them too much for hoping to sneak a peak at something. They were still guys, after all.

After finishing her search on the closet, Bonnie is back on her feet, scratching her head in frustration as she scans the small room. Jennifer is on her hands and knees, delving underneath one of the two beds. "Find anything?" she asks before noticing movement beyond the bedroom door.

"I'm not sure yet!" Jenny calls, her voice muffled. "How 'bout you?"

Bonnie doesn't answer, now glaring at the open doorway. She takes a few steps over, bringing into view Beebop and Babyface, unable to help themselves from ogling at Jen's backside while passing by the room. She shakes her head, clearing her throat once to get their attention. They freeze, no longer grinning and drooling like idiots. They keep moving down the hall again, whistling innocently. Bonnie shakes her head.

"All day with this," she murmurs.

"Say what!" Jenny says, struggling with something heavy.

Bonnie had to smile, going to close the door before one of the other boys had the same idea. "Nothing Jen."

She stands over her now, watching her put more effort into whatever she's found. "You, uh, need a hand?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's a bit heavy." Jennifer shuffles out from under the bed, pulling a decent sized crate with her. Once it's in plain view, Bonnie bends down to help her lift it up onto the bed, the two of them grunting under it's weight. Jenny rubs her lower back. "Phew! Probably should've had one a' them do this. Ya think?"

Bonnie scoffs, struggling with the old latches holding the lid in place. "Yeah, right. I'm not about to let them think I've turned into some kinda girlie-girl…no offense."

Jenny smirks. "None taken. I guess. So…" She raps on top of the dusty crate. "Is this it?"

Bonnie nods once, pulling up the last rusted latch. "Should be…just hope nobody's messed with it…from the looks of it, I'd say not."

It takes their combined strength to lift the top open. Once it's off, Jennifer quickly scans the inside while Bonnie gives a sigh of relief, glad to have found some of her clothes, as well as a few dresses and high heels. The last thing she wanted was to have to head back into Duckburg just to go shoe shopping. She doubted any of the Beagle Boys would volunteer to tag along on that trip…of course, if the woman next to her were to come, they'd probably consider it.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Jenny squeals, suddenly going into a fit of giggles as she makes a grab for something.

"What?" asks Bonnie. She then rolls her eyes at what Jennifer finds on her side of the crate. She groans. "Dammit, I thought Mom threw that stupid thing out. Give it here!"

"Are you crazy?" Jenny coos, holding up a mask similar to the Beagle Boys' but significantly smaller…and pink. "It's so adorable! Like a lil' baby burglar!" She looks over at her lovingly. "Please tell me that somewhere there are pictures of Baby Bon Bon wearing this!"

Bonnie turns red. "I don't know, probably!" She makes a grab for it, but Jennifer plays keep away, still laughing.

"And little bootees to match, right?"

"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Once she gets a hold of it, she quickly shoves it in the front pocket of her jeans. Much to Jenny's disappointment.

"Aw, yer no fun," she whines, then giving a shrug. "That's okay. I'll just ask your brothers about a family photo album later."

Bonnie shakes her head, unable to hide a smile. "Oh, they won't talk if they know what's good for 'em."

Jenny continues to giggle while going through the chest of treasures, probably hoping on finding something else from Bonnie's childhood. Instead she comes across something a little more useful, showing it off mockingly.

"Ooh, la la!" Jenny had plucked out a sleek black sleeveless dress with a v-cut, the material sparkling in the room's light. She presses it up against her own front, winking at Bonnie. "Me think Jack like-ee!"

"I might have to wear that one," Bonnie laughs, shuffling through the other contents. "I think the heels I have for it are the only ones that still fit me."

Jenny folds the dress neatly, placing it on the bed. She looks on at her for a moment before asking, "so, uh…what're you gonna do?"

"About what?" She responds absently, checking for scratches on the black heals she'd retrieved from the bottom.

"The guys…do they know about him? What he does…they know you have a date, obviously. Just, not who he is?"

She stares at the inside of the box, still looking through her belongings. "No. They don't…it's probably better that way."

Jenny shrugs. "If you say so…There's no chance they just wouldn't care, huh?"

She shakes her head. "They rarely ever do…they're awfully protective. Besides, the fact that he's a cop isn't the worst thing, either."

"Whatta ya mean?" Jen raises an eyebrow. "What's worse than a Beagle having a romantic evening with local law enforcement?"

Bonnie clears her throat, feeling a little warm. "Well, where said evening is taking place might be more of an issue." She finally looks over at her. "It's at that charity event Scrooge McDuck is hosting."

Jenny nods in understanding. "Okay…So?"

"Jennifer, it's at his private museum…in his money bin…"

It takes a minute, but eventually the thought dawns on her. "Oh!" Her eyes then go wide. "Oh."

Bonnie nods. "Yeah…oh."

The two friends stand in silence, both of them thinking hard on this. At some point, Jenny speaks up first, shrugging somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, maybe yer right. It's probably a good idea to keep them in the dark about this one…what they don't know can't hurt 'em. Right?"

Bonnie exhales. "Maybe…" After a moment she shakes her head. "No. No I have to tell at least one of them. I can't lie to them like that. They would do the same for me."

"Yer probably right…so who's it gonna be?"

Bonnie refrains from rolling her eyes again. "Who do ya think?"

Jenny thinks on this for a moment before Bonnie has to actually come out and say it. "Bigtime," she states, watching her reaction at hearing his name; her busy hands had faltered in mid-fold of a pair of kaki pants, eyes scanning the scenery through the dingy window in front of them. But she recovers herself quickly, probably hoping she didn't notice.

"Really?" she asks nonchalantly. "Why him?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He is practically head of the family, ya know. Next to Mom, anyway." She continues to study her now awkward posture, looking back on all the times she'd had a talk with the young woman on what exactly to expect when she'd finally meet her family.

She'd warned her of many things, especially to be wary of trusting them in certain situations. It had also been imperative that she not get too comfortable around them, such as becoming involved in their line of work as a getaway driver, or possible distraction for any security guards that might interfere. As much as she'd always seemed interested in what it was they did, it just wasn't the kind of life Bonnie was willing to get her mixed up in. But out of everything they'd ever talked about, she'd failed to bring up the subject of the very unlikely possibility of her falling for one of them.

Bonnie had always been concerned about this, but only with the other way around. It wasn't too often that the Beagle Boys were graced with the presence of a charming young woman, the female figures in their lives only being family. Mostly their mother. So it wasn't surprising to her that the majority of them would eventually take an interest in someone like Jennifer Anne Baronski. Although Ma Beagle had given her blessing to allow the girl to stay, there was a very good reason why someone like her wasn't brought around very often; seven adult males, incarcerated for long periods of time, and the only means of companionship being each other.

It wasn't exactly rocket science…

Bonnie raps her fingers on the old crate before exhaling. "Look, Jen…I, uh…need to talk to you about…well." She shrugs, nodding over at the closed door. "Ya know…Bigtime?"

"It was an accident, okay?" she comes back defensively. "I said I was sorry, like, a hundred times already. Jeez-"

"No, no. Not that," she shakes her head frantically, trying to keep the image of Jenny and her brother's little scene on the rooftop a few days before out of her mind. "I just…" She stops, holding her hands out in front of her as if hoping for the right words to fall into them.

"Just what, Bon?" Jen asks, no longer folding clothes, only clutching onto a sweater rather tightly.

Bonnie lowers her gaze, picking at the box's chipping green paint. "I uh…need you to do something for me."

Jenny stares. "Um, okay…depends what it is." She gives a smirk. "If it's to stop making waffles, I think yer gonna have a riot on yer hands." She then giggles.

Bonnie isn't laughing, only fixing her blue eyes on her. She stares at her so long that Jennifer begins to shift about uncomfortably. Finally Bonnie comes out with, "I want you to choose…right now."

Jenny blinks. "Choose? What do you mean by-"

"It's exactly how it sounds…"

"Bonnie…I don't, really know what yer getting at…choose what?"

Bonnie breathes deep, knowing she had to get this over with now before things got out of hand later. "Jenny…" She turns away from the chest, taking her friend's hands in her own, speaking sincerely. "I know that, it seems too soon to be asking this of you…but you need to understand, that, if you don't choose one of them…things will get really bad around here. So bad that, I won't be able to bring you around anymore."

Jenny's eyes go wide, filled with confusion. "Wait…You mean, yer brothers? Why would-"

"Trust me. I know it sounds crazy," Bonnie continues. "Look, I'm not stupid, okay? It's obvious with the way you've been acting…I get it. For some crazy reason yer actually into a few of them. Now, as gross as that sounds to me." She pauses to shudder. "It still isn't my decision…it's yours."

"Well, I guess I am, but," she answers, turning a bit red from this. "I mean, I can't just up and pick one of them right on the spot. It's not like choosing which movie to watch at a theater! It doesn't work like that. Besides, I barely know them-"

Bonnie nods. "Yes, I know, but please…try to understand." She almost pleads with her now, lowering her voice as she'd heard movement in the hallway. "If you don't decide which one of them that you'd actually want to have some kind of relationship with soon, then all hell is going to break loose." Bonnie sighs. "One thing I never told you about them is that…they can get very easily attached, especially if it's with someone like you."

She raises an eyebrow. "Like me? Why?"

"Yer kidding, right?" Bonnie can't help but look annoyed with the red-head. "Jenny, I don't know if you've noticed this but yer a stone cold fox! Not only that, but the nicest, sweetest, kindest, and most innocent person they've ever met! It's not something they're surrounded with very often!"

She shrugs, still a shade of crimson. "Oh, stop. Now yer just trying to flatter-"

"Jen, seriously," Bonnie says sharply. "If you don't, I'll do it for you."

Jennifer's color fades slightly at this as she gapes. "You, can't be serious? Get real, Bonnie, yer not in charge of my love life. Or theirs-"

"If it means keeping the peace between them, then so be it…Jenny, you don't know them like I do…With the way things have been going, there's a good chance…" She stops, shooting a quick glance at the door before continuing. "…that a few of them have already fallen for you…and hard. But they won't admit it." Her voice is more consoling now at seeing how flustered she's made her. "Jennifer…something like this could break them apart…and they can't handle that right now…neither can I."

Jennifer's expression softens at this. "Bonnie…"

She shakes her head. "Look, you don't have to tell me now. Whether if it's Bigtime or Bouncer, even Babyface. Whatever, that's fine…just keep in mind that, if you do end up getting attached to one of them…you need to make it clear with who…cuz if you don't, you'll be playing with their emotions, even if you don't mean to be…They may not look it on the outside, but inside it would tear them apart if you were to lead them on in some way only to turn them down-"

"Bonnie," Jen interrupts, squeezing her hands. "There's no way I would ever hurt you or them…I couldn't. That's not who I am. You know that."

Bonnie nods. "But like I've told you before, they can harbor quite a soft spot for someone like you. You're my friend, Jenny…and to them, that means yer an okay person to be around. It's just, another little perk some of my brothers go for." She finally lets go of her hands. "At least, just…promise me one thing?"

Jenny smiles. "Name it."

"If you do decide you like one of them…promise me that, you'll make the first move." Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at this. "Believe it or not, they're actually pretty shy about this sorta thing."

Jenny returns the expression, nodding once. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Bonnie says, feeling a little better about the strange situation. As long as Jennifer was aware of what was going on, then maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as she thought. But, only time will tell…

"Come on," Bonnie says, leading her over to the door. "I need to let Bigtime know about next week. He'll get suspicious if he sees me trying on a dress and heels…something else they're all not used to…"

Jennifer turns the knob, opening the door. But instead of seeing an empty hallway, a large Beagle occupies it instead. His fist had been raised as if to knock, only to have it hang in midair, eyes wide, no doubt surprised by the door suddenly opening.

"Can we help you?" Bonnie doesn't attempt to hide her frustration.

Bouncer Beagle clears his throat rather ineptly, slouching despite his usual tall posture. "Oh, uh, yeah…hi…I was just-er I mean, we…we, the guys we're just wonderin', if it ain't too much tuh ask…" He fidgets with his fingers while gazing down at Jenny fondly. "Could you maybe, make some more uh' that hot chocolate we had yesterday…it's, a little cold in here…and it was really good."

"Well, of course. All you have to do is ask." While Jenny smiles up at him brightly, Bonnie merely hangs her head in defeat, wondering why it is she even bothers. "I'd love to!"

Bouncer moves back a little to allow her to squeeze past him. He watches her go with a somewhat blithe expression, failing to notice his sister's glare until she coughs loudly. His head snaps back in her direction, as though seeing her for the first time. He shrugs, turning a bit red. "What?"

She merely grumbles to herself, pushing past him and throwing her arms up in frustration. "All, friggin, day with this!"

* * *

"Okay, there ain't much to go off of," Bankjob explains, pointing at the front page of the newspaper laid out on the kitchen table for the other Beagles to see. "Except that we know when and where this little party of McDuck's is gonna take place." He looks to each of them, grinning. "But here's how I see it; why bother with all the junk that's gonna be in that stupid museum today, when we could swipe anything we want from that whole bunch 'uh rich snots showing up that night!" He then rubs his hands together greedily. "And who knows…there may even be time to pay a little visit to McDuck's personal piggy bank!"

"Wait, so, yer sayin' we ain't gonna go for Scroogie's bin now?"

Bankjob slaps his brother on the back of the head. "No, Burger! We just ain't gonna do it tonight, is all. Pay attention to what's goin' on here instead of what goes on in there." He prods him in the stomach.

Burger scowls at him a little, crossing his arms over his large chest. "Well, ya don't have tuh be so grumpy about it. I was just askin'."

Bankjob bears his teeth. "I wouldn't be so grumpy if you'd stop agitatin' me!" He then calms himself, getting back to explaining his plan. "Now where was I…"

Bigtime, who'd chosen to read the sports page rather than listen in as the biggest moron at the table attempts to take charge, had seated himself at the end opposite to Bankjob, attempting to block out everything being said. Unfortunately that was before they'd decided to hold this group meeting, interrupting his well overdue reading time. Normally these sort of things took place in the living room, but Bankjob had decided to change it at the last minute. Bigtime had a feeling it had something to do with the brute just wanting to get on his nerves…because it was working.

He tries not to groan as he raises the newspaper up further, avoiding eye contact with anyone for the time being. He'd given up entirely on trying to convince Bankjob and the others that it was a bad idea to attempt any major heists right now. But when the eldest of the group had asked their mother for guidance, she had insisted that maybe this was exactly what they all needed; get out of the house, get some air, and knock off a couple of banks. The perfect Beagle family bonding activity. It had only made things worse when she'd said to ask Bonnie what she thought of the whole thing.

Naturally, she hadn't given an answer, and hopefully never would. The last thing he wanted now was to worry about their sister getting mixed up in all of this…as well as the innocent Jennifer. He hadn't admitted it to Bonnie yet, but with each passing day he actually found himself worrying more and more about her friend's wellbeing. She may have been welcomed with open arms, but he'd been a Beagle too long to not have learned what goes through most of his brothers' minds whenever a woman was present. The only one he didn't need to worry about was Burger, since food always seemed to be the only thing ever taking up his thoughts.

Bigtime kept getting the strangest feeling whenever she came into the room. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he did know one thing; there was a good chance he wasn't the only one who felt this way…and if that were the case, Jennifer would need to be watched during her stay there. For her own safety.

The feeling of guilt began to creep up on him for yet another time since she'd arrived…the poor girl had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

As if on cue, the slender red-head had walked into the kitchen, as usual causing every head in the room to turn.

"Hey guys," she beams, giving the group a casual wave as she goes over to the fridge.

"Hiya Jenny," came everyone's much too innocent reply, save for Bigtime, who only rolls his eyes.

She stops, glancing down at the table, eyeing what could only be the makings of a plan taking shape. "I'm sorry. Am I, um, interrupting something?" She points back at the door. "Cuz I can come back later if-"

"Well, actually," Bankjob states, attempting to sound patient despite the interruption. "We were kinda in the middle of-"

"Oh no, yer fine!" Babyface blurts suddenly, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, it's nuthin' important!" Baggy nods with far too much enthusiasm.

"Wh-Why don't ya have seat, and join us!" Beebop practically jumps out of his chair, pulling out the one next to his own. "Always like havin' a pretty face around to brighten things up a bit."

"Aw, thanks you guys!" She places a hand to her chest, flattered. "But I just came in here to make some more hot chocolate. Would any of you like some-"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Burger's arm shoots up into the air, waving frantically. "Right here! Me! I do, I do!"

She giggles, opening the refrigerator door. "I figured you would, Burger. Anybody else?" When nearly everyone in the room repeats Burger's actions, she laughs again. "Okay, okay! Gimme a minute!" She then turns around, frowning at the shelves before her. "That's weird. I thought there was still some milk left."

"Yeah there is," said Babyface. "I-I think it's just behind a lot uh' stuff." He shrugs. "Sorry, I was, uh, messin' around in there earlier."

Jenny bends down slightly. "Oh! I got it." She reaches into the fridge, having to stoop a little lower. Once she does, however, most all the Beagle Boys seated at the table look over expectantly at her backside. Bigtime rolls up his newspaper, whapping Babyface back down into his chair as he'd had to stand up for a better view.

Just then Bouncer had entered the kitchen, stopping in his tracks at seeing what's grabbed his brothers' attention, cocking his head to the side, eyes fixed on the sight before him. When Bigtime clears his throat he looks down at him.

"I suppose yer the one who asked fer more hot cocoa?" Bigtime gives him a stern look, receiving a dopey grin and a shrug as a response.

At seeing Bouncer's sudden appearance, Bankjob manages to pry himself away from Jenny to glare over at him. "Where've you been, ya bum? We already started makin' plans fer the big heist comin' up. Hurry up and get in here!" He jabs a finger at an empty chair between Bigtime and Babyface.

"Yeah, yeah, keep yer shirt on," he waves a dismissive hand, plopping himself down onto the wooden seat. "It's not like I'm missin' much, anyways."

"Yer not," mutters Bigtime, opening up his newspaper again to look over the baseball stats, ignoring the sneer he receives from Bankjob.

Jenny had made her way from the fridge over to the stove, pouring milk into a sauce pan, humming softly to herself. After a moment, she snaps her fingers. "Ah I forgot the chocolate sauce."

Babyface stands in his chair again. "Bottom shelf!"

"I got it!" Bigtime projects, throwing his newspaper at him before getting up and going to the fridge, reaching in and shuffling through random things that he was pretty sure hadn't been in here until today, blocking the view of the brown jar now pushed to the very back. Once in his hand, he turns to glare at their disappointed expressions before passing it off to Jennifer. "Here ya go."

She gives him a warm smile as she accepts the jar, her fingers lightly grazing his. "Thanks, Big."

He's unable to hide a grin himself before she goes back over to the stove. But it immediately drops into a scowl when he turns to the table, seeing Burger and Babyface making kissy-faces at him. He ignores their ridicule, plopping himself back onto his chair and crossing his arms tightly.

Bouncer nudges him in the shoulder. "Maybe you two would be more comfortable on the roof, eh 'Big' ?" he murmurs, receiving snickers from those in on the inside joke, as well as a hard punch in the arm from Bigtime before he snatches up his paper again, pretending to read an article on the Duckburg Mallards' losing streak.

Just to make him feel worse, he thought he heard a giggle from over by the stove. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Either way, he wasn't going to come out from behind his reading material until his face changed back to its original color.

"Would you goons stop messin' around," Bankjob suddenly growls, banging his fist down. "We got a heist tuh plan here! Next week will be the best shot we've ever had at McDuck's bin in who knows how long, and all yous' guys wanna do is goof off!" He looks to each of them. "It's time tuh get serious, Boys…not just about the job…but Ma, too."

The others look down at the table sadly upon hearing this, ashamed at once again being reminded of their behavior while their mother was deathly ill, only having the strength to stay awake for brief parts of the day, barely able to get out of bed on her own. Jenny, remaining quiet as she stirs the milk while it begins to simmer, sneaks a side glance over at the group, noticing Bigtime's stoned expression as he stares at his paper much too intently.

Satisfied with their silence, Bankjob continues, his tone more consoling than before.

"Look…I know things are tough right now, and that the last thing you all wanna do is go off and do something this big…especially with Ma not doin' so good. But, just think about it; what's the one thing she's wanted all her life, more than anything else?" He stands, pointing down in front of him again. "This. Right here. Ever since before most of you were born she's wanted tuh get inside uh' that damn thing, and have it for her own. I mean come on, why do ya think we turned out the way we did?

"Let's face it; part uh' the reason we're The Beagle Boys is cuz uh' McDuck's fortune. If it weren't for that bin, Ma never woulda' had somethin' to go for in life…somethin' to have us go for." He jabs his finger down onto the table repeatedly. "This is who we are…and it's how Ma Beagle raised us tuh be…and I say we take this chance that Glomgold's given us tuh make her proud…and give her what she's always wanted…what she deserves." Bankjob's gaze lingers on the one hiding behind the newspaper. "She'd be able tuh die happy…knowing that she'd raised us right…

"Now…I'm askin' ya, not as a Beagle Boy, but as her son, and yer brothuh…Please, let's do this…fer her." He, too, lowers his gaze, his voice actually trembling slightly. "Fer our Ma…it's, what she would want."

Once he's finished, the room becomes silent, the only sound being the whisk Jenny uses to stir the contents of the pan as quietly as possible. No one knows exactly how to respond to all this. Although they were expected to start making these decisions as a family, it was the first time anyone other than Bigtime and Bankjob who even got to offer an opinion on things. The rest simply kept their mouths shut, letting them figure things out. Being confronted with this made them uncomfortable…and Bigtime knew it.

After a moment, the stout Beagle sighs, finally lowering his newspaper, immediately seeing Bankjob staring him down, his face sullen. He does the same. It was at that point that he couldn't fight it anymore. This life was just meant to be, and no amount of late night walks to Duckburg were going to change that. They needed him…more than anyone else ever would. Like Bankjob had preached; it's who they are.

He can feel Jenny's eyes on him as he takes a breath, any remaining resentment gone from his voice as he asks quietly, and somewhat defeated;

"What was that plan uh' yours, again?"

* * *

**Once again, things just aren't looking too good for our boys, especially poor Bigtime. Good thing Bonnie and Jennifer are there to keep spirits up. **

**Stay tuned…cuz things are definitely gonna get more interesting!**


End file.
